Bouleversée à jamais
by Dark Excess N
Summary: Hinata est une jeune étudiante, fille d'un grand inspecteur et d'une femme portée disparue depuis la naissance de sa petite sœur. Actuellement, Hinata vit tranquillement dans le grand manoir des Hyûga aux côtés de son père et sa sœur. Seulement un évènement tragique va frapper la famille Hyûga et bouleverser la vie des deux sœurs mais surtout celle d'Hinata. UA Sasuke x Hinata
1. Traumatisme

Salut à tous,

J'écris depuis un bon bout temps. J'ai décidé de poster cette fiction après avoir mûrement réfléchi. Une amie à moi m'a conseillé de la poster ici. Car je l'ai déjà posté dans mon blog. Au final, j'ai attendu de la terminer pour être prête à la poster. Peut-être que certains la connaissent, oui c'est moi Dark Excess (sourire). J'ai changé de titre l'ayant remplacé par :_ Bouleversée à jamais._ Bon j'arrête de trop parler.

Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto. Seule l'histoire m'appartient. [UA, Crime, Romance, Mystère, Drame]

* * *

_**Résumé** : Hinata est une jeune étudiante âgée de dix huit ans, fille d'un grand inspecteur et d'une femme portée disparue depuis la naissance de sa petite sœur cadette. Actuellement, Hinata vit tranquillement dans le grand manoir des Hyûga aux côtés de son père et sa sœur. Seulement un évènement tragique va frapper la famille Hyûga... et bouleverser la vie des deux sœurs mais surtout celle d'Hinata._

* * *

Manoir des Hyûga, 20h44, Samedi 26 Mars.

Cloîtrée dans sa chambre et attablée sur sa table de travail, Hinata concentrait toute son attention sur son livre de mathématique tout en relisant plusieurs fois ses leçons tentant de mémoriser parfaitement les formules pour son prochain examen.

- Hinata ? Je peux rentrer ? Demanda une voix familière et étrangement douce, derrière Hinata.

- Comme tu peux le remarquer, je suis occupée, répliqua Hinata, les yeux toujours ancrés sur son cours de Math.

Mais Hanabi haussa les épaules et pénétra tout de même dans la chambre en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Pendant qu'Hinata roula ses yeux et soupira, exaspérée. D'une voix hésitante, la cadette risqua :

- Hum... est-ce que tu pourrais demander à papa si on peut sortir ce soir ?

- À quoi bon me demander l'autorisation d'entrer si après t'avoir dit non, tu entres toujours ? Grogna Hinata en refermant son livre.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Konohamaru et tous mes autres collègues, Hinata, répliqua-t-elle, en ignorant la remarque de sa sœur. C'est important.

Hinata tournoya sur son tabouret pour croiser les yeux implorants de Hanabi. Elle leva le yeux au ciel, et l'expliqua :

- Hanabi... Je suis en train de réviser si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué... Et puis je t'avais prévenu de ne pas m'interrompre. J'ai un examen important pour demain alors sois gentille et laisse-moi tranquille. Je t'emmène nulle part.

- Allez s'il te plaît Hina! Tu n'as pas besoin de réviser encore longtemps. Tu n'as fait que ça depuis le début de la semaine. Je suis certaine qu'une petite pause te fera le plus grand bien... et puis j'ai entendu dire que Naruto sera présent...

Hinata rabattit son attention sur son manuel de math qu'elle rouvrit et attacha ses longs cheveux sombres avec un élastique.

- Naruto ? Impossible. Il m'aurait prévenu, rectifia-t-elle.

- C'est Konohamaru qui me l'a dit et je l'imagine très mal me mentir, riposta Hanabi, en plongeant sa main dans sa chevelure brune.

Hinata abdiqua dans un soupir :

- Bon, je vais lui demander. Reste sage le temps que je le convaincs. (Elle leva son index pour l'avertir.) Mais je ne te garantis rien !

- Merci grande sœur ! S'exclama Hanabi en sautant au cou d'Hinata.

- Lâche-moi, tu m'écrases, rit-elle en repoussant la cadette gentiment.

Rapidement, Hinata quitta la pièce et se dirigea au troisième étage, où se trouvaient les appartements de son père. Elle priait, les paupières fermées et les mains jointes que son père refuse. _Faites qu'il refuse... Faites qu'il refuse... _Arrivée devant la porte désirée, Hinata toqua. Aussitôt, un fracas retentit à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Alarmée par le bruit, Hinata se brusqua et pénétra dans le bureau.

- Pa...Papa ? Balbutia-t-elle.

Elle était désormais plongée dans le noir, la fenêtre construite derrière le bureau de son père laissait quelques lueurs de la lune éclairée la pièce. Le bureau plus précisément.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle découvrit le corps de son père étendu au sol, les membres comme figés. Elle décrocha rapidement son regard du corps de son père pour croiser une paire d'yeux blancs semblables à ceux des Hyûga.

Hinata n'eut le temps de réagir que l'homme couvert de noir, perché sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre, disparut en s'élançant dans le vide.

La scène s'était passée en quelques secondes, le temps que ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et laissent échapper un cri strident, l'homme s'était comme... volatilisé.

- Papa ! Cria-t-elle, en sanglots.

Hinata accourut vers son père. Terrorisée.

Les yeux grands ouverts et les mains plaquées contre sa bouche, ses pleurs redoublaient. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle secoua la tête en se répétant que ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible...

- Un cauchemar... un horrible cauchemar...

Mais tout ceci était malheureusement trop vrai pour être faux.

Les jambes flageolantes, elle tomba sur ses genoux et tenta de faire parler son père.

Elle le secouait, l'appelait, criait mais c'était trop tard.

Le sang de son père s'était imprégné sur ses doigts. Visqueux et chaud. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, effrayée par ce sang.

Une lame avait été enfoncée au milieu de la poitrine de son père.

- Pourquoi... murmura-t-elle.

Sa sœur apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle regardait Hinata, les yeux froncés. La pièce n'était pas éclairée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Brama Hanabi.

Elle finit par entrer dans la pièce, froide. Pour s'approcher d'Hinata qui était voilée par l'obscurité du soir.

Au milieu de la pièce, elle chuchota d'une voix tremblante.

- Hi... Hinata ?

Lorsqu'elle arriva aux côtés de sa sœur, Hanabi la découvrit sanglotait silencieusement et effondrait sur le corps de sang de son géniteur.

Hanabi prit du temps à comprendre la scène.

Quand elle réalisa alors, elle perdit aussitôt connaissance.

Leur père était mort.

* * *

Grand cimetière de Tokyo, 10h30, Jeudi 31 Mars.

Après les funérailles, Hinata avait pensé à se rendre à la police pour témoigner sur l'assassinat de son père. Hinata disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester en pleurs pendant que la mort de son père n'avait pas été élucidée par la police et que l'assassin savourait certainement sa mort en ce moment.

Le jour où son père était mort, la police était venue évidemment. Avait questionné les deux soeurs. Mais celles-ci n'avaient pas réussi à aligner deux mots, tellement elles avaient été choquées.

Un vieux Hyûga avait dit à un policier qui avait insisté à interroger Hinata : _Dans l'état dans lequel elles sont, elles sont incapables de parler. Attendons encore. Faut les comprendre, monsieur. C'est leur père qui est mort._

Hinata déposa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Vêtue de noir pour les funérailles.

- Hanabi ?

Hanabi ne répondit pas tout suite. Elle fixait encore la pierre tombale de son père.

Le regard vide, perdu.

- Hm...

- Je vais à la police centrale. Pour faire une déclaration pour qu'il puisse ouvrir une enquête... Sur papa. Visiblement, ils n'ont rien ouverts et donc je me suis dis que peut-être si je parlais...

- Hinata... Soupira la cadette.

Elle détourna son regard pour le reposer sur sa sœur, l'air abattu.

- Tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait encore attendre... ? Je ne me sens pas.. pas prête à parler. J'ai comme la gorge nouée quand je dois parler de lui.

Hinata tenta d'esquisser un sourire à sa sœur pour la rassurer. Elle caressa les cheveux de sa sœur.

- Je comprends. Mais plus vite on éclairera cette histoire plus vite on pourra avoir la conscience... tranquille. Et tout simplement : être tranquilles.

- T'as raison... Je... t'accompagne.

Les deux jeunes Hyûga prièrent une dernière fois pour leur père. Elles allumèrent un bâtonnet d'encens, le déposèrent. Après quoi, elles partirent monter dans le véhicule qui les attendait à l'entrée du cimetière.

Mais ce qu'elles ignoraient, c'était qu'une personne tapie derrière un arbre, les épiaient.

- Je vous dépose où ? Demanda le chauffeur.

- Police centrale, s'il vous plait, répondit Hinata.

Le chauffeur de taxi acquiesça et roula en direction des bâtiments de police de Tokyo.

En arrivant à l'endroit voulu, Hinata et Hanabi se rendirent dans les locaux du troisième étage comme les avait renseignés une employée au rez-de-chaussée. Dans cet étage, Hinata découvrit un comptoir derrière lequel travaillait une secrétaire. Les deux jeunes Hyûga s'approchèrent alors de ce comptoir et Hinata débuta :

- Bonjour. Je suis venue faire une déclaration on m'a dit que c'était dans cet étage.

La secrétaire décrocha son regard de son écran et d'un sourire, elle se tourna vers les deux filles.

- C'est exact. Seulement je dois chercher le bureau non occupé pour vous y envoyer. Veuillez attendre.

Rapidement elle tapa sur son clavier et examina avec la souris de l'ordinateur, les données affichées à l'écran.

- Pour l'instant le bureau disponible et... attendez. Le bureau deux cent soixante neuf. Mr Jiraya.

- Merci bien, sourit Hinata.

Sur cette information, les deux jeunes filles traversèrent un long couloir pour trouver la salle deux cent soixante neuf. En la trouvant, Hinata et Hanabi se postèrent devant la porte et la contemplèrent longtemps.

- Tu es sûre de le faire maintenant ? Interrogea Hanabi.

- Bien sûr, allons-y.

Hanabi ouvrit la porte et découvrit un homme assis en train de pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

- Bonjour.

Il souleva son regard et sourit.

- Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous mesdemoiselles.

- C'est pour une déclaration, on nous a envoyé ici.

- Je vois. Bien, prenez place. Laissez-moi deux minutes.

- Bien.

Les deux jeunes Hyûga s'installèrent pendant que Mr. Jiraya décrocha son cellulaire et appela sur un numéro.

- Deux personnes veulent faire une déclaration, j'aurai besoin de toi. (Il s'interrompit.). OK, je t'attends.

Jiraya raccrocha et soupira lentement.

- Vous êtes ?

- Hinata Hyûga et voici ma sœur Hanabi. Le jour de l'assassinat de mon père nous n'étions pas capable de relater ce qui s'est déroulé étant donné l'état dans lequel nous étions.

Il ouvrit grand ses yeux.

- Nous sommes sincèrement navrés pour votre père. Il était un de mes supérieurs un moment. Mes condoléances.

- Hm... soupira Hinata.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un homme avec le visage à moitié couvert et des cheveux gris en bataille. Il se présenta très brièvement.

- Kakashi Hatake.

Ce dernier prit une chaise et l'installa derrière le bureau de Jiraya, un ordinateur portable sous son bras, il l'ouvrit et le plaça devant lui. Il était désormais disposé à écrire. De son côté, Jiraya avait préparé un magnétophone pour enregistrer leurs déclarations.

- Qui commence ?

Hinata s'approcha de la table pour être suffisamment près du magnétophone.

- Nous t'écoutons. C'est au sujet de la mort de Hiashi-sama ? Interrogea le Hatake.

Hinata acquiesça. Jiraya appuya sur le bouton lecture et elle débuta :

- C'était un samedi 26 exactement le soir vers 20h50. Je m'en souviens puisque ma sœur voulait absolument sortir pour retrouver ses amis. Elle m'avait demandé de partir demander la permission à mon père. Alors je me suis rendue dans sa chambre pour lui demander. Et devant la porte, j'ai toqué et un bruit a retenti. Brusquement par peur, je suis entrée et j'ai découvert mon père gisant et un homme vêtu de noir et j'ai croisé ses yeux... des yeux blancs spécifiques à ceux des Hyûga puis il s'est enfui en sautant par la fenêtre.

Après avoir fini de taper sur son clavier, Kakashi souleva son regard pour croiser celui de Hinata. Cette dernière avait les yeux embués de larmes silencieuses.

Puis ce fut Hanabi qui raconta à son tour, comment elle avait découvert sa sœur et son père quand elle était entrée dans le bureau.

- Je vais envoyer ce rapport au procureur pour l'instant. Vous repasserez plus tard.

- On peut y aller ? Demanda Hanabi.

Hanabi pressait la main de Hinata, ses genoux s'agitaient. Elle se sentait comme oppressée.

Elle était pressée de quitter la salle. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants en ce moment.

- Non, il faut que vous signer ce papier avant, expliqua Mr. Jiraya en tendant le papier.

Hinata le lut rapidement et acquiesça. Elle prit un stylo sur la table et signa en bas de la feuille.

- Et maintenant ?

- Vous pouvez, autorisa Jiraya.

Les deux jeunes se levèrent et après les avoir remerciés et salués, elles quittèrent les lieux, les cœurs moins chargés.

Hinata prit sa sœur contre elle.

Hanabi tremblait, secouée par les sanglots.

* * *

Grand manoir des Hyûga, 9h10, Mardi 16 Mai.

Maintenant deux semaines étaient passées après la mort de Hiashi. Hinata ne se sentait pas en sécurité dans ce grand manoir maintenant sans parent. Et puis elle pensait constamment à une chose. Si son père a été tué peut-être que sa sœur et elle aussi étaient en danger.

Du côté de la justice, rien n'avançait. Aucune affaire ne semblait vouloir être ouverte pour éclaircir la mort de son père. Mr. Jiraya ne l'avait contacté qu'une fois dans la semaine, pour l'informer que le procureur avait retenu la déposition et l'étudiait.

Mais jusque-là maintenant aucune réponse ne semblait vouloir apparaître.

Assise sur un tabouret, les coudes appuyés sur l'îlot de cuisine, Hinata prenait son petit déjeuner aux côtés de sa sœur. Dans un silence de mort.

Hinata but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud avant de se lancer.

- Hana ?

- Hm...

- Je voulais te parler de quelque chose... mais j'hésite.

- Vas-y... dis toujours.

- J'ai peur de t'inquiéter en fait... et de te plomber davantage le moral, expliqua Hinata.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi plombée de toute ma vie, tu ne pourras pas en faire plus... Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Tu te souviens de maman ?

- Pas tellement, pourquoi tu me parles d'elle maintenant ?

- Parce que je trouve cela bizarre. Je veux dire... tu crois pas que notre famille est visée ? Maman a disparu et est censée être morte mais jamais nous n'avons retrouvé son corps ou sa trace...

Hanabi la coupa :

- J'ai entendu parler de ça. Mais pourquoi t'en reparles maintenant ?

- Maman a disparu. Papa a été assassiné et nous alors ? Mais surtout pourquoi nos parents ? Murmura Hinata.

Elle s'était penchée vers sa sœur comme si elle avait peur qu'une autre personne l'entende.

Hanabi sentit un frisson d'horreur parcourir son échine, elle se surprit lâcher sa cuillère.

- Tu crois que maman est vivante, hein ? Hasarda la cadette, les sourcils froncés.

- Non je ne dis pas ça. Je veux juste te faire comprendre que peut-être ces deux disparitions ont un lien. Mais peut-être aussi que maman est vivante...

- Tu me fais flipper là, chuchota Hanabi.

- Je sais. Et puis je dois sûrement délirer. Laisse tomber, soupira-t-elle en plongeant une main dans ses cheveux. Enfin j'ai parlé à Naruto et il veut bien nous héberger. Le temps que je réunis tout ce qui nous appartient nous vivrons chez lui. Après, je nous trouverai un logement reculé de cette ville.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi méfiante. Fais ce que tu veux tant que je ne te perds pas toi aussi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Prépares-toi demain Naruto viendra nous chercher, sourit Hinata.

- Hein ? Mais je n'ai rien préparé ! S'étonna la petite Hyûga.

- Eh bien, monte directement pour t'y mettre. Moi c'est déjà fait, dit Hinata tout sourire.

Hanabi esquissa un sourire en coin.

- Avoue que tu as hâte de retrouver Naruto, hein ? Taquina la cadette en tirant la langue.

La concernée tenta de prendre un air détaché.

- Mouais...

Mais ses rougissements l'avaient encore une fois trahis.

Après avoir fini de déjeuner, Hinata quitta le manoir pour se rendre à la police centrale de Tokyo. Elle devait absolument parler avec Mr. Jiraya.

Prenant un taxi, Hinata alla et parvint après vingt minutes à l'endroit souhaité.

Elle pénétra dans le grand bâtiment de police, se déplaça directement au troisième étage pour retrouver le bureau de Mr. Jiraya.  
Hinata entra dans le bureau tout en s'inclinant rapidement pour finalement prendre place devant lui. Ce dernier acquiesça et demanda directement.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Une réponse brève et simple, répondit Hinata.

- Je vous écoute, Mademoiselle.

- Ont-ils fermé le dossier, oui ou non ? Interrogea-t-elle.

- Oui. Pour manque de preuves. Mais il pourrait être rouvert si d'autres preuves sont présentées.

- Le dossier est... est en suspens... si je comprends bien ?

- J'en ai bien peur, la justice prétend que votre déposition n'est pas assez solide pour en ouvrir une affaire.

Hinata vit rouge.

- M... Mais c'est injuste ! Mon père a été assassiné et aucune enquête ne va être ouverte ? Pourquoi ne pas interroger tous les Hyûga ? Vous savez très bien que grâce à mon témoignage nous savons que l'assassin est un Hyûga ! Alors pourquoi ?

- Écoutez je peux comprendre votre désarroi... Tenta-t-il.

Seulement il fut aussitôt interrompu.

- Non vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre... ce que je ressens maintenant !

Le policier eut un raclement de gorge et frotta nerveusement l'arête de son nez.

Hinata ne semblait pas être d'humeur aujourd'hui.

- On attend plus d'éléments... risqua-t-il.

Elle se leva brusquement, pointant un doigt accusateur sur Mr Jiraya.

- Je... je n'y crois pas... souffla-t-elle, sidérée. Mon père s'est arraché corps et âme pour votre putain de Police et voilà comment il est remercié.

Il fut étonné de la voir aussi énervée et grossière.

- Ma... mademoiselle ?

Mais elle avait déjà tourné les talons et claqué la porte.

Hinata quitta les locaux. Elle était prête à éluder cette affaire sans l'aide de personne. Encore moins de la police désormais.

- Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire... Je veux qu'il repose enfin en paix.

Sur le trottoir, Hinata héla un taxi qui vint rapidement devant elle.

Hinata se pressa à grimper dedans.

Les joues trempées par ses larmes.

* * *

J'espère que ce début vous a intrigué ! Je tiens aussi à préciser l'âge des sœurs Hyûga : Hinata 18 ans et Hanabi 17 ans. C'est aussi normal que Sasuke n'ait pas encore apparu dans ce chapitre !

Je vous remercie aussi d'être arrivé jusqu'ici ! (sourire) En espérant vous retrouver à travers vos reviews ! Je vous embrasse ! A très bientôt !


	2. Trahison

Manoir des Hyûga, Tokyo, 13h04, Mardi 16 Mai.

Le taxi qui conduisait Hinata au manoir s'arrêta devant la grande demeure des Hyûga. Avant de descendre, Hinata sécha, avec sa manche, ses larmes et sortit de sa poche un billet.

- Vous pouvez garder le reste. Merci bien, salua Hinata en sortant du véhicule.

Devant la porte, Hinata sortit ses clefs et rentra une des clés dans la serrure. En entrant dans le vestibule, elle retira ses chaussures à talons. Inspira et monta lentement les marches. Soudain elle entendit sa sœur l'appeler, au pied de l'escalier.

- Hinata ! Il y a oncle Hizashi qui est venu nous voir, tu descends. Il se trouve dans le salon.

- Je ne veux voir personne, grinça Hinata.

- Mais il t'attend !

Hinata haussa ses épaules, continua à monter et retrouva sa chambre aussitôt. Une très grande chambre aux murs bruns qui baignait dans une ambiance feutrée. Un grand lit baldaquin aux poutres bruns trônait au milieu de la pièce. Quand elle y entra, Hinata écarta les voilages de son baldaquin et se jeta sur son lit pendant que sa sœur ouvrit la porte qu'elle venait tout juste de refermer.

- Hinata... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

La réponse était pourtant bien évidente, pensa Hinata. Hinata releva sa tête de son oreiller pour croiser le regard inquiet de sa petite sœur, cette dernière était maintenant agenouillée à côté d'elle.

- Tout le monde se moque de la mort de notre père. La police ne veut rien faire pour retrouver le coupable. Je ne le supporte pas. Et encore moins le fait, que l'assassin soit impuni. Hanabi tu dois me comprendre.

Des larmes roulaient déjà sur les joues de l'aînée.

Hanabi commençait à sentir son regard piqué. Elle frotta ses yeux afin d'empêcher ses larmes de couler et respira bruyamment.

- Je... crois qu'il serait mieux qu'on arrête d'y penser. Pour notre sécurité à nous deux. Toi-même tu l'as dit, nous sommes sans doute en danger. Oncle Hiashi a dit qu'il parlerait aux vieux pour voir s'il est possible d'être protégées, un truc du genre.

Le visage empreint de colère, Hinata se redressa brusquement.

- Tu t'entends parler ? Tu me demandes de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Mais c'est impossible !

Hanabi ravala difficilement sa salive en voyant sa soeur si désemparée et en colère.

Elle enlaça alors fort sa grande soeur.

- Hinata...

- Je ne peux pas oublier ! J'étais présente quand cet homme s'est enfui après avoir tué papa. Et je l'ai vu ! J'ai vu ce regard blanc comme le mien et le tien ! Mais c'est vrai Hanabi, tu ne peux pas me comprendre. Parce que ce n'est pas toi qui revois sans cesse ses yeux blanches te hanter à chaque fois que tu fermes tes paupières. Moi c'est-ce qu'il m'arrive. Il suffit que je ferme les yeux pour que je revoie les siens... aussi blancs que les nôtres, Hanabi ! Alors tu ne peux pas me comprendre.

Hinata sanglotait, la tête contre l'épaule de sa sœur qui lui caressait délicatement sa chevelure pour la calmer. Puis elle murmura à nouveau son nom, la voix chevrotante et poursuivit :

- Ça va aller... chut...

- Je retrouverai cet assassin. Je le retrouverai. Je te le promets.

Derrière la porte d'Hinata, leur oncle avait suivi tout leur conversation. Quand leur conversation prit fin, Hizashi leva les yeux et soupira avant de quitter les lieux. Les choses deviendront dures à gérer dans cette famille, songea-t-il.

* * *

Manoir des Hyûga, Tokyo, 22h00, Mardi 16 Mai.

Dans le salon, les deux soeurs regardaient la télévision, distraites. Elles tentaient surtout de penser à autre chose qu'au décès de leur père. Ce qui ne marchaient pas visiblement.

Hanabi soupira et s'étira lentement les bras. Au-dessus de la télévision, se trouvait le portrait de son père en compagnie de sa mère. Comment éviter le souvenir de son père. Chaque recoin de cette grande maison respirait Hiashi, leur père.

- Je crois que je vais monter me coucher, fit Hanabi.

Hinata décolla sa paume de sa joue et jeta un œil vers sa soeur.

À l'autre bout du grand canapé d'angle au cuir noir.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire :

- Bonne nuit petite soeur.

- Toi aussi.

Hanabi contourna le canapé et embrassa la joue d'Hinata avant de quitter le salon pour retrouver sa chambre pendant qu'Hinata suivit du regard sa soeur gravir lentement les escaliers. Lorsque sa soeur arriva enfin à l'étage. Elle attendit quelques minutes puis se redressa.

- Maintenant je peux.

Hinata prit les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Hinata pénétra alors dans le bureau de son père.

Un frisson d'horreur électrisa tout son corps. Les images du corps de son père, du sang et de l'homme perché lui revinrent à l'esprit. Elle souffla un bon coup, secoua sa tête et traversa la pièce pour refermer les fenêtres. Puis après, elle alla vers une grande cheminée. En haut de l'âtre, un tableau de la mère à Hinata était installée. Hinata le contempla et sourit tristement.

- Je lui ressemble de plus en plus. Enfin bref, il me faut un support quelconque pour parvenir à décrocher ce tableau.

Hinata se tourna et chercha du regard un tabouret.

Elle en trouva un et partit le saisir pour le mettre au pied de la cheminée éteinte. Elle monta sur le support. Elle finit par prendre des deux mains le tableau et l'arracher de son accrochement pour le reposer au sol lentement. Elle n'avait envie qu'il finisse abîmé.

Hinata se redressa sur la chaise et examina alors le coffre-fort qui surplombait le mur et dont la peinture de sa mère dissimulait.

- Maintenant que j'ai trouvé le coffre. Il me faut la clé ou le code pour l'ouvrir. Mais lorsque papa l'ouvrait, c'était avec une clé qui le faisait. Mais quelle clé ?

Elle soupira et se tourna pour jeter un regard circulaire dans la pièce.

- À moi de trouver.

Elle descendit du tabouret et entama ses recherches. Durant une demi-heure, Hinata fouilla l'ensemble de la pièce. Mais la Hyûga n'avait toujours rien trouvé. La pièce avait été retournée de fond en comble.

- Merde.

Découragée, Hinata s'installa à même le sol. La tête rabattue, elle inspirant perdant tout espoir.

Accoudé sur ses genoux remontés, elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit ensuite. Hinata redécouvrit alors son pendentif qui pendait au milieu de sa poitrine. Puis soudain elle se souvint d'une conversation qu'elle avait partagé avec son père.

_- Papa, tu es le seul à posséder la clef du coffre-fort ?_

_- Une deuxième personne possède le double._

_- Vraiment ? Je l'ignorais. Mais qui est-ce ?_

_- Une personne à laquelle je repose toute ma confiance en elle._

_- Ah bon ? Oncle Hizashi ?_

_Hiashi laissa échapper un rire et secoua négativement son visage._

_- Réfléchis bien. Tu trouveras par toi-même._

Hinata fixa encore le pendentif et s'exclama subitement.

- Mais c'est évident !

Elle retira son collier et contempla la petite clé en argent dans sa paume. Un pendentif que lui avait offert son père lors de ses seize ans. Un sourire longea ses lèvres et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle serra le pendentif dans sa main et l'amena contre elle.

- Alors c'était donc moi... la personne dont tu parlais. Ça me réchauffe profondément le cœur... de savoir que tu me faisais confiance... autant.

Elle se leva et partit remonter sur le tabouret.

La Hyûga passa la clé dans le verrou. Un clic. Le coffre s'ouvrit.

- Merci papa.

Hinata regarda alors l'intérieur et trouva plusieurs dossiers. Des objets de valeurs et un ordinateur portable. Elle retira tout ce qu'elle trouva excepté les objets de valeur.

Hinata les déposa les dossiers et l'ordinateur, au sol et referma le coffre-fort. Puis reprit place au sol pour les sonder.

- Je devrais trouver quelque chose qui m'aidera à avancer dans mes recherches. Enfin, normalement.

Lorsque son regard se fixa sur une paperasse de papier auquel était ceinturée une pochette où était écrite en lettre majuscule « dossier confidentiel ». Le sourcil courbé, Hinata survola les feuilles. D'après ce qu'elle avait feuilleté, ce dossier regroupait l'enquête sur laquelle travaillait son père : sur les organisations criminelles de Kyoto. De sa lecture, elle avait retenu uniquement le nom d'un groupe appelé l'Akatsuki.

- Je devrais le remettre à la police.

Puis elle se souvint alors de sa promesse. Hors de question qu'elle apporte ce dossier à la police. Elle n'était même pas capable de l'aider, elle, alors pour quelle raison les aiderait-elle en leur livrant ce dossier. Elle le reposa et prit une autre dossier. Elle fouilla l'intérieur et découvrit alors le testament de son père. Elle le lut et découvrit qu'elle et Hanabi recevront tout le patrimoine de leur père. Rien d'intéressant encore. Puis elle se rabattit sur l'ordinateur qu'elle alluma. Dedans, elle retrouva des fichiers assez intéressant sur les Hyûga. Des pages d'identités sur les membres de sa famille que ce soit de la branche principale ou de la branche secondaire.

- Avec ça, je suis certaine d'avancer. Il me reste plus qu'à les éplucher et je trouverai forcément quelque chose.

Elle éteignit l'ordinateur et rassembla dans ses bras touts ce qu'elle venait de trouver afin de quitter le bureau et regagner sa chambre. Elle prit une boîte avec serrure, assez large, et rangea à l'intérieur ces découvertes.

Elle finit par aller se coucher. Hinata arriva dans sa chambre, les bras encombrés. Elle cacha sa boîte au fond de son grand dressing et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Elle attrapa un cadre qui était posé sur son chevet. Elle la fixa longtemps, l'air nostalgique. Sa famille au complet était représenté dans la photo. Sa mère, son père, sa sœur quand elle était encore qu'un bébé et elle, encore toute jeune. Elle passa sa paume sur sa joue, déposa contre son cœur et s'endormit instantanément.

* * *

Manoir des Hyûga, Tokyo, 9h24, Mercredi 17 Mai.

Le lendemain, tôt, les deux jeunes Hyûga descendaient leurs valises, préparées la veille, dans le vestibule attendant patiemment Naruto.

C'était aujourd'hui que Hinata et Hanabi quittaient leur demeure pour s'éloigner de la ville de Tokyo. Hinata avait veillé à ce que personne de leur entourage ne soit au courant de leur départ. Elle avait aussi contacté son école pour la prévenir de leur départ. Hinata avait pris le soin de réinscrire sa sœur dans une école à Kyoto mais ne s'était pas réinscrite, elle. Hinata ne se sentait pas capable de retrouver les bancs de l'école en ce moment.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Hinata partit ouvrir.

Quand elle rencontra les yeux bleus de son petit ami, Hinata sourit et l'étreignit doucement.

- Je suis contente de te voir.

Naruto esquissa un sourire et répondit :

- Moi aussi Hinata. Encore désolé pour ton père.

Il la serra encore plus contre lui. Hinata afficha un triste sourire, se détacha de lui et murmura.

- Ne perdons pas de temps.

Hanabi apparut, salua de loin Naruto en agitant sa main. Puis elle empoigna deux de ses valises imitée par Hinata pendant que Naruto prit les trois autres. Il les amena vers la voiture garée devant le manoir.

En fouillant dans la poche de son veston, Hanabi sortit ses clefs et avertit Hinata qu'elle partait refermer la porte. Hinata acquiesça et s'activa derrière le véhicule à rentrer les bagages dans le coffre, avec Naruto. Quand ils finirent, ils montèrent. Sa sœur revint se poser à côté de sa sœur. En regardant à travers le rétroviseur, Naruto chercha le regard d'Hinata et demanda :

- On peut y aller ?

Les filles acquiescèrent et aussitôt Naruto démarra le véhicule et partirent en direction de Kyoto.

Appartement de Naruto, Kyoto, 11h00, Mercredi 17 Mai.

Après deux heures de trajets entre Tokyo et Kyoto, ils parvinrent dans l'appartement et portaient maintenant leurs bagages avec l'aide de Naruto vers la chambre que Naruto avait accommodé pour les deux arrivées.

En entrant dans la chambre, elles déposèrent leurs valises et s'affalèrent dans leurs lits.

- Je suis exténuée, soupira Hanabi.

- Je vous prépare de quoi manger ? Proposa le blond.

Naruto se posa contre l'encadrement de la porte pendant qu'Hinata déposait sa main devant sa bouche afin de bâiller discrètement.

- Non... ça ira. On va plutôt dormir.

- Comme vous voulez ! Bon je vais au boulot.

Hinata releva son visage en souriant pendant que Naruto s'approcha d'elle. Embrassant la joue d'Hinata il murmura :

- À tout à l'heure.

Hinata lui adressa un large sourire et regarda Naruto quitter la chambre.

- Je vous pensais assez grand pour avoir passé l'âge des petits bisous sur la joue... taquina Hanabi.

- Je le pensais aussi. C'est vrai qu'il paraît distant...

Hinata pensa puis secoua la tête afin de déloger ces idées noirs de la tête. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers sa sœur, cette dernière retirait sa veste et ses chaussures pour s'endormir. Hinata fit de même et dormit aussitôt.

Une heure plus tard, une sonnerie retentit réveillant aussitôt Hinata. En se redressant, Hinata frotta ses yeux et lissa sa longue chevelure. Avant de partir ouvrir, elle jeta un œil vers sa sœur qui dormait profondément.

Devant la porte, elle bâilla une dernière fois et secoua sa tête pour finalement ouvrir.

Elle tomba sur un jeune homme ayant environ le même âge que Naruto. Ce dernier affichait un air froid, trop indifférent. Son regard déstabilisant et effrayant, pensa Hinata.

- Salut.

Ses cheveux noirs, ce regard détaché... Elle se souvint alors d'une photo encadrée et posée sur une étagère dans la chambre de Naruto. Dans la photo, on pouvait voir Naruto se marrer tandis que Sasuke lui semblait bougonner, les bras croisés. Il devait certainement mépriser les photos. Hinata se rappela que Naruto lui avait dit qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis presque tout petits. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas mais s'entendaient très bien. Naruto l'aimait beaucoup, il le considérait comme un frère.

- Bonjour. Tu es Sasuke, je présume ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Naruto est là ?

- Il travaille en ce moment.

Les traits du jeune homme se déformèrent d'incompréhension.

- Tu es certaine ?

- C'est ce qu'il m'a confirmé. Tu veux rentrer ?

Sasuke haussa ses épaules.

- Le temps que je passe un coup de fil. Ma batterie est à plat.

Il montra son téléphone éteint et Hinata lui adressa un sourire poli tout en le laissant le passage à Sasuke.

- Je t'en prie, entre.

- Tu es sa petite amie, Hinata ?

- Exact. Attends je te retire la veste, proposa Hinata en se passant derrière lui.

- Merci.

Après l'avoir retiré de sa veste, elle partit la déposer sur le portemanteau qui se trouvait dans une penderie dans le couloir. Mais maladroite, Hinata la fit glisser au sol.

- Merde.

Elle s'accroupit et prit la veste entre ses mains.

Elle fut un moment figée.

Devant ses yeux écarquillés, Hinata découvrit une arme.

- Ça ne répond pas. Je vais y aller, lança Sasuke en venant vers elle.

Elle ramassa très vite l'arme et la replaça dans la poche de la veste en cuir. Puis en ravalant difficilement sa salive, Hinata souleva son visage tentant d'esquisser un sourire. Ce qui lui était désormais difficile.

- Ah... d'accord.

Hinata se leva et tendit la veste.

Elle évitait son regard.

- Tu informeras le blond de mon passage.

- J'y tâcherai.

Là-dessus Sasuke tourna ses talons et quitta l'appartement. Quand la porte claqua, Hinata soupira. Elle était maintenant rassurée par le départ de Sasuke.

Elle finit par froncer ses sourcils.

- Un flingue ?

* * *

Appartement de Naruto, Kyoto, 22h00, Mercredi 31 Mai.

Maintenant deux semaines qu'Hinata et Hanabi vivaient chez Naruto. Pendant ces semaines, Hinata ne s'était pas toujours pas remise de la perte de son père, elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Chaque soir Hinata veillait pour inventorier la liste de tous les Hyûga pour retrouver un suspect mais rien de convaincant n'en sortait.

Attablée sur la table basse de sa chambre, Hinata soupira et reposa son stylo.

- Les recherches ne donnent rien. Tellement que je commence à douter. Et si l'assassin avait voulu brouiller les pistes ? En portant des lentilles de contact blanc, il pouvait facilement passer pour un Hyûga. Alors il est probable qu'en réalité ce n'est pas du tout un Hyûga ?

Hinata s'arrêta sur cette réflexion puis grogna.

- Impossible. Je l'aurais remarqué si c'était des lentilles. Quoique...

Elle se leva et partit devant la fenêtre pour l'entrouvrir. Une soudaine envie de sortir lui vint et elle quitta l'appartement pour se retrouver à l'extérieur.

En bas du bâtiment de Naruto, Hinata s'installa sur les premières marches de l'escalier et soupira en regardant droit devant elle.

Quand elle entendit des rires, Hinata tourna son visage et découvrit Sakura plaquée contre Naruto, en train de s'embrasser.

- Se... s'embrasser ?

Hinata se leva d'un bond et observa bien si c'était bien Naruto au bras d'une autre femme qu'elle.

- Naruto... tu me chatouilles, arrête !

- Pourquoi j'arrêterais ? Je sais que tu aimes ça.

Hinata sentit ses jambes ployer en entendant cela et sa voix s'étrangla.

- Na...Naruto ?

Reculant gauchement sur les marches, Hinata remonta en pleurs dans l'appartement et fit rapidement ses valises.

- P... pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ?

Brutalement Hinata sortit en vitesse ses vêtements de la penderie et les groupa dans son sac de sport ainsi que ses affaires.

- Je peux... plus supporter tout ça...

Empoignant sa veste et enfilant ses baskets, Hinata prit son sac et quitta l'appartement. Elle dévala rapidement les escaliers du bâtiment et passa devant Naruto tout en les bousculant eux deux.

- Mais faites attention, bon sang !

Le regard froid et noir, Hinata se tourna, croisa les deux paires d'yeux qu'elle fixa un instant par-dessus son épaule avant de filer tandis que Naruto hurlait son prénom.

- Hinata ! Attends ! Hinata ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Reviens !

Mais Hinata avait soudain disparu au coin de la rue.

Après avoir longtemps couru, Hinata jeta un œil derrière elle. Ne trouvant pas Naruto, elle s'arrêta et reprit lentement son souffle tandis que des larmes dévalaient le long de ses joues.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire... J'ai vraiment été aveugle. J'aurais pu le remarquer qu'il ne m'aimait plus. Peut-être même qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé ! Quelle idiote d'avoir cru... Foutu sentiment !

Elle souleva son visage vers le ciel pour rapidement le rabattre vers le sol. Le ciel grondait et une pluie la frappa. Il manquait plus que ça, pensa sinistrement la Hyûga. Hinata soupira et marcha lentement pendant que sa tête cogitait et que ses yeux étaient encore rivés au sol.

Lorsque soudain elle percuta le corps d'une personne. Aussitôt elle releva son regard pour s'excuser. Après trois battements de cils, elle reconnut la silhouette devant elle.

- Sasuke ?

- Hinata ?

Sasuke plissa ses yeux devant l'expression figée d'Hinata.

Quand il remarqua le lourd sac qu'elle portait sur son épaule, Sasuke fronça encore plus ses sourcils.

- Tu comptes te rendre où comme ça ?

Hinata cilla et secoua son visage.

- Nulle part.

Elle voulut partir mais la main de Sasuke retint son bras. Il remit Hinata devant lui sans aucune délicatesse. Elle avait déjà mal au bras, elle grimaça.

- Naruto t'a chassé de chez lui ou quoi ?

Elle baissa son regard et passa nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille. Dans un murmure, elle avoua :

- Non... je suis partie par moi-même.

- Vraiment ?

- Je l'ai découvert dans les bras d'une autre. Et j'ai quitté l'appartement.

Il desserra sa poigne du bras d'Hinata.

- Sakura ?

- Comment tu as su que c'était elle ?

- Naruto a toujours aimé Sakura. C'est un secret pour personne. Maintenant tu comptes dormir où pour ce soir ?

Hinata esquissa un triste sourire. Alors elle était la seule à n'avoir rien remarqué, rien vu.

Elle haussa ses épaules.

- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être sur un banc... De toute façon au point où j'en suis... peu m'importe où je me pose. Allez, salut.

Sasuke regarda par-dessus son épaule Hinata s'en aller. Un poing serré, il hésita mais après réflexion faite, il se décida. Il ne pouvait pas laisser seule pendant la nuit.

Il la rattrapa et l'abrita sous son parapluie.

- Viens.

- Mais... non... ça va aller ! Fit-elle s'en se retourner.

Il saisit son bras et la traîna pour qu'elle le suive.

Hinata tentait de retirer la main de Sasuke accroché à son bras. Mais en vain.

- Mais je... ne veux pas ! Brailla-t-elle.

- Tu mourras de froid si je te laissais ici. Alors arrête de te débattre et suis-moi.

Soudainement Hinata se mit devant lui et passa sa main sous la veste de Sasuke pour retirer l'arme. Devant les yeux exorbités de Sasuke.

- Je ne vais pas suivre un mec qui se balade avec une arme pareille ? Alors lâche-moi !

Sasuke s'énerva et bloqua le bras d'Hinata pour récupérer son arme et le remettre dans sa poche interne tout en fixant durement Hinata.

- Si je porte un flingue sur moi c'est simplement pour me défendre. Si tu vérifies bien, je ne suis pas le seul de nos jours à en porter. Putain mais à quoi tu pensais ?

Hinata se sentit subitement honteuse.

- Euh... désolée... Je ne savais pas...

- Maintenant tu le sais. Suis-moi avant que je décide finalement de te laisser sous cette pluie.

Hinata acquiesça tout en hochant son visage et suivit Sasuke sans un mot.

* * *

_Une review ?_


	3. Colocataire ?

Appartement de Sasuke, Kyoto, 22h46, Mercredi 31 Mai.

Le quartier où vivait Sasuke avait un côté presque effrayant. C'était sinistre, presque à l'abandon. Il n'y avait presque aucune femme en vue – que des hommes aux airs douteux – dans les ruelles sombres de ce quartier.

Quand elle rentra dans le hall de l'immeuble, Hinata plissa, l'air perplexe, ses yeux. L'intérieur était propre, spacieux, accueillant et lumineux. Les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé et recouverts de miroir. Le carrelage brillait, Hinata remarqua même un gardien d'immeuble, dans sa loge, avec un journal à la main. Il n'avait relevé son regard qu'un bref instant sur eux avant de replonger dans sa lecture en remontant ses lunettes rondes sur son nez.

Quand elle monta dans l'ascenseur, elle fut surprise de découvrir l'intérieur tout aussi luxueux que l'entrée de l'immeuble. Les cloisons étaient tapissées de miroir et de marbre. Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils quittèrent l'engin. Désormais, debout à l'entrée de l'appartement, Hinata suivit du regard Sasuke se déplacer dans le salon.

- Tu comptes rester dans l'entrée encore longtemps ?

Hinata sursauta et contempla, gênée, ses chaussures pendant que Sasuke s'approcha d'elle pour la débarrasser de son sac. Hinata se laissa faire.

- Retire tes chaussures et entre. Je ne vais pas te manger, fit noter Sasuke.

Hinata releva son regard et soupira en retirant ses baskets.

- Je ne te connais pas et... Il m'est difficile de me comporter avec toi comme si je t'avais toujours connu.

- Mais c'est moi qui t'as proposé de venir. Je vais te montrer les pièces pour que tu t'habitues.

Hinata tenta un sourire, s'inclina lentement pour remercier Sasuke.

- Merci.

Il la fit rentrer en haussant ses épaules. Puis il se tourna et partit refermer la porte de l'appartement à clé.

- Maintenant j'appelle Naruto pour qu'il vienne te chercher.

Hinata fit volte-face, les yeux grands ouverts. L'air scandalisé, elle vit le Uchiha plaquer son cellulaire contre son oreille.

- Pardon ? Tu m'as... tu m'as piégé ?

Sasuke lui jeta un regard, l'air de lui dire _effectivement c'est le cas_. Prise d'une peur subite, Hinata fila vers lui et tenta de lui arracher le téléphone. Mais sans façon, Sasuke était plus grand et fort. Naruto répondit derrière le combiné, Hinata l'entendit.

_- Allô Sasuke ?_

- Ne lui parle pas de moi, je t'en supplie. Je ne veux plus le voir... chuchota-t-elle.

Les traits fermés, Sasuke étudia le visage d'Hinata. Elle semblait beaucoup en vouloir à Naruto, son regard était voilé de colère et de tristesse. Il resta figé devant ce visage. Il entendait Naruto l'appelait d'une voix inquiète derrière le combiné. Les yeux d'Hinata continuaient à l'implorer de ne rien dire.

- Ne le fais pas. S'il te plaît. Pour l'amour de Dieu, ne lui dis rien. Rien à mon propos.

_- Mais t'es là ? Sasuke ?_

- Non rien, excuse-moi, finit-il par dire.

Il raccrocha. Hinata poussa une soupir de soulagement. Avec sa manche, elle retira ses larmes. Sasuke fixait encore l'expression déchirée que son visage affichait.

- Naruto est la dernière personne que je veuilles voir sur cette terre. La dernière.

Sasuke soupira. Il était censé faire quoi d'elle à présent. Réfléchissant, il la regarda. Puis grogna :

- Viens.

Hinata n'eut le temps de le questionner. Sasuke l'avait déjà pris par le coude, ils rentrèrent dans un couloir. Hinata le suivit sans discuter puis découvrit la chambre – de taille moyenne et meublée –, puis elle déposa son sac à l'intérieur. Elle estima y rester pas plus de deux semaines, elle devrait trouver, d'ici-là, à Kyoto, un petit job.

Sasuke n'avait pas d'autre choix. Ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes de jouer les saints mais il n'allait quand même pas la laisser seule, une nuit pareille. Et puis peut-être que Naruto finira par vouloir récupérer Hinata et s'excuser. Il l'espérait en tout cas. Finalement son plan initial avait échoué. Il soupira et la laissa seule dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Hinata soupira, se posa sur le lit dans un soupir. Elle contempla la chambre et se rappela de Naruto et Sakura... Elle ferma ses paupières, inspira profondément et alla dans le salon. Sasuke était en train de fouiller dans un tiroir, il lança :

- Je te loge gratuitement. Je ne demande pas de retour seulement que tu t'actives dans les tâches ménagères.

Elle resta debout à l'entrée du salon. Les mains devant elle, Hinata acquiesça.

- Mais je ne resterai pas longtemps ici. Je trouverai dans les semaines un appartement. Je ne t'importunerai pas longtemps.

Hinata ne pouvait plus dépendre de son sa famille, d'une part parce qu'elle n'héritait pas encore de la fortune de son père et de deux parce qu'elle en avait assez de dépendre de sa famille et préférait gagner par elle-même.

- Tu nous prépares un truc à manger.

Hinata hocha la tête. Sasuke fouillait encore dans son tiroir, il semblait perdre patience.

- Tu as de quoi faire des gyozas ?

- Probablement.

- Alors c'est ce que je vais préparer... enfin si tu aimes ?

- Va te laver d'abord. Tu es toute sale.

Hinata rougit et se regarda avant de demander.

- Je peux utiliser ta salle de bain ?

Le Uchiha roula ses yeux au ciel, en claquant le tiroir.

- Fais vite. J'ai faim, dit-il en la bousculant pour rejoindre une pièce au fond du couloir..

- D'accord... soupira-t-elle. Euh... merci.

* * *

Appartement de Sasuke, Kyoto, 22h46, Mercredi 31 Mai.

Après avoir dîné, Hinata avait débarrassé la table puis fait la vaisselle tandis que Sasuke regardait la télévision dans le salon. Il ne le dira pas seulement les gyozas d'Hinata avaient été très bons. Après avoir fini son ménage, Hinata quitta la cuisine pour regagner le salon. Timidement, Hinata s'approcha de Sasuke. Elle avait hésité seulement elle voulait vraiment parler à sa sœur. Elle l'appela doucement. Il tourna lentement son visage vers Hinata, avec son expression froide.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Il haussa ses épaules pour toute réponse.

- Je pourrais utiliser ton... téléphone ? Pour appeler ma sœur. J'aimerais parler avec elle seulement je n'ai plus de crédit. (Elle regarda autour d'elle.) Et visiblement, il n'y a pas de téléphone fixe ici.

Sasuke sortit un cellulaire de la poche arrière de son jean pour le tendre vers Hinata.

- Merci et encore désolée de t'avoir ennuyé.

Il grimaça, exacerbé, et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Tu t'excuses toujours ?

Rougissante, Hinata ne trouva rien à répondre, elle haussa simplement ses épaules puis elle partit vers sa chambre. A l'intérieur, elle grimpa sur son nouveau lit, composa le numéro de sa sœur. Hinata savait que sa sœur n'était pas chez Naruto à cette heure-ci. Elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle dormirait chez une certaine Moegi. Une amie qu'elle avait rencontré lors de son premier jour au lycée de Kyoto. Le téléphone sonna seulement Hanabi ne décrochait pas. Hinata soupira et réessaya. Ce coup-ci Hanabi répondit.

- C'est Hinata. Tu vas bien ?

_- Oh, Hinata ! Désolée, j'aurais pu te répondre plus tôt mais je ne connaissais pas le numéro. Je passe une bonne soirée, Konohamaru et Udon se sont invités. Heureusement que les parents de Moegi ont voulu jouer les parents indulgents. Alors tu imagines ? On ne fait que de rire. Enfin avec ton blond ?_

Hinata se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne dira rien et esquivera cette question pour ne pas déranger sa sœur.

- Je suis contente pour toi, Hanabi. Si tu veux, tu peux prolonger tes jours chez Moegi. Mais uniquement si ses parents l'approuvent.

_- Mais tu me manqueras alors je préfère rentrer. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, ça va ?_

- Euh oui. Impeccable.

Hinata racla sa gorge pour éclaircir sa voix subitement enrouée.

_- Ta voix te trompe. Tu ne vas pas bien._

- Je te dis que tout va bien.

_- Ne me mens pas. Tu sais que je suis capable de venir te rejoindre maintenant, là._

- Naruto et moi c'est terminé. Je ne suis pas chez Naruto. Un ami m'a logé le temps que je trouve un endroit. Je ne retournerai plus chez Naruto.

_- QUOI ?_

- Ne t'énerve pas Hanabi. Je crois que les choses sont mieux ainsi.

_- Où tu es ?_

- Je suis chez un ami je t'ai dit. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Seulement je veux que tu continues à vivre chez Naruto le temps que je nous trouve un endroit.

_- Hinata... je suis désolée. Je voudrais tellement être avec toi en ce moment._

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne voulais pas te casser le moral alors amuses-toi et ne penses pas à moi. Je t'aime petite sœur.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Hanabi de répondre, elle raccrocha. Les yeux fermés, Hinata se força à ne pas craquer. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, enfouit son visage entre ses genoux. Elle finit par s'endormir.

_Hinata entra avec un sourire dans le bureau de son père. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le corps de son père au sol entouré de rouge, de sang. Hinata se brusqua, s'agenouilla devant le corps de son père. Les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues, Hinata hurla de sanglot. Elle l'étreignit lorsqu'elle surprit une silhouette se déplacer furtivement autour d'elle. Un ricanement. Un bruit. Hinata se redressa. Un couteau entre ses mains apparut. Elle tournoya et entendit une voix sifflée aux creux de son oreille._

_- Tu as été trop lente pour me retrouver. Alors je suis venu. À toi..._

_Elle voulut se tourner seulement une douleur violente lui arracha un cri._

_Hinata baissa difficilement son regard et perçut une lame enfoncée au milieu de son cœur. Elle crachota du sang et s'effondra brusquement. Paralysée au sol, ses paupières lourdes cherchaient à se refermer mais avant, Hinata redécouvrit ce même regard. Ces yeux blancs. Quand tout à coup, elle sembla l'avoir reconnu. Elle s'efforça à garder ses paupières ouvertes afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux afin de lui dire ces derniers mots :_

_- C'était donc toi..._

Hinata se redressa brusquement dans un cri. Elle passa ses doigts tremblant sur sa joue, elle pleurait silencieusement. Tout en suffoquant, elle fixa, le regard écarquillé, ses doigts trempés de ses larmes.

Hinata enfouit son visage dans ses mains, éclata en sanglot. Elle était prise de tremblement à présent.

Dans sa chambre, Sasuke se redressa, tiré de son sommeil par le cri d'Hinata. Épuisé, il grogna et écarta violemment sa couette. Les sanglots d'Hinata étaient beaucoup trop bruyants et ne s'arrêtaient pas. Il pensa à aller lui demander de sangloter plus silencieusement mais il se rallongea sur le ventre, prit son oreiller et le plaqua sur sa tête afin de ne plus entendre les plaintes d'Hinata. Mais même avec son oreiller, Sasuke les entendait toujours. En étouffant des jurons, il bondit hors de son lit et débarqua, furibond, dans la chambre d'Hinata. Il resta un instant devant la porte et plissa les yeux sur une Hinata recroquevillée. Il roula des yeux. _C'est pas vrai_, pensa-t-il,_ mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait_, _bordel_. Puis il s'approcha d'elle, s'assit au bord du lit et tenta de faire arrêter, maladroitement, les braillements d'Hinata.

- Mais arrête de chialer ! Putain ! S'énerva-t-il.

Mais les sanglots persistaient. Agacé, Sasuke immobilisa Hinata en la renversant sur son lit. Il se trouvait maintenant au-dessus d'elle et bloqua ses bras tremblants.

- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter attentivement.

Elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise, les yeux exorbités et la respiration saccadée.

- Je sais que tu passes tes nuits à cauchemarder sur la mort de ton père. Naruto m'en a parlé un moment que tu es hantée par les images de ce soir. Je le comprends aussi parce que moi aussi je l'ai vécu, je suis passé par-là. Mais putain ! Arrête de chialer comme ça ! J'ai envie de dormir, bordel !

- Sasuke ? murmura Hinata.

- J'ai moi aussi perdu mes parents et mon frère, petit. Je les ai vus se faire assassiner sous mes yeux et pourtant...

- Sasuke... répéta-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

Ses yeux se remplirent une fois encore de larmes et, dans un murmure, elle lui confia :

- Il m'a retrouvée... et m'a tuée...

Sasuke plissa son regard, ne comprenant pas. Elle perdait pied, devenait complètement folle.

- Il va me tuer... Sasuke. Il veut ma mort ! Celui qui a tué mon père ! Il veut ma mort ! Je vais mourir !

Sasuke fixa Hinata pleurer encore et s'agiter dans tous les sens.

- Faut que je parte d'ici ! Faut que je m'en aille ! Avant... avant qu'il me rattrape... lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Cria-t-elle.

Il ne savait ni quoi faire ni quoi dire. Puis Sasuke se souvint alors de ces nuits où il ne cessait de pleurer et se rappeler de sa famille. Il ferma lui aussi les yeux et les rouvrit sur une Hinata paniquée. Il connaissait la douleur dont souffrait Hinata en ce moment. Il la connaissait trop bien malheureusement. Elle continuait à se débattre afin de fuir Sasuke. Elle avait peur croyant hardiment que l'homme qui avait tué son père voulait désormais sa mort aussi. Une peur que lui aussi connaissait encore trop bien.

Par une brusque impulsion, Sasuke prit fort Hinata dans ses bras.

- On est tous destiné à mourir. Mais ton heure sonnera dans longtemps encore.

Il semblait ne plus contrôler ses gestes. Il se surprit même à déposer son menton sur le haut de la tête d'Hinata. Instinctivement Hinata entoura ses bras autour de Sasuke et posa sa tête contre le buste de Sasuke. Cherchant certainement une chaleur humaine réconfortante pour se rassurer.

- J'ai peur... Sasuke.

- Je sais.

Les sanglots d'Hinata se tassèrent lentement, elle se détacha des bras de Sasuke. Elle baissa son visage et s'essuya les yeux.

- Je suis désolée pour tes parents et ton frère... Tu dois me trouver lamentable de pleurer ainsi. Moi j'ai perdu mon père mais toi tu as perdu toute ta famille...

Sasuke resta silencieux. Hinata finit par relever son regard vers lui. Il avait toujours cette expression impassible sur son visage. Hinata se demanda comment arrivait-il à être aussi calme, aussi détaché après ce qu'il avait vécu.

- Tu peux me comprendre alors ?

Le Uchiha hocha son visage. Un second sanglot monta en elle mais elle arriva à le retenir. Pour l'instant.

- Tu... fais comment pour... pour vivre avec cette... enfin... cette douleur ?

Sasuke considéra longtemps la question et soupira :

- Je me suis libéré d'elle.

- Mais comment ? Dis-moi ? Parce que j'ai beau essayer de ne plus penser mais le regard de cet assassin me traque de partout !

Le Uchiha baissa son regard pour croiser les yeux blancs d'Hinata.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Hinata ravala difficilement sa salive en fixant le regard noir de Sasuke. Il brillait d'une manière bien trop étrange, ses yeux étaient terrifiants à regarder. Il n'allait rien annoncer de très bon. Elle hocha cependant son visage.

- J'ai éliminé celui qui a commandité leurs morts ainsi que ses sbires.

Hinata écarquilla ses yeux d'horreur et recula machinalement.

- Tu as... tu les as assassinés ?

- C'était moi ou lui.

Hinata sentit un frisson d'effroi parcourir son dos. Elle recula encore.

- Je... ne comprends pas ?

- Si je ne l'avais pas tué. Je serai certainement mort.

Hinata scruta les yeux de Sasuke.

- La haine... ton regard est rempli de haine.

- Tu sais, c'est sans doute pour cela que j'ai été plutôt gentil avec toi en t'amenant chez moi. Nous possédons le même regard. Un regard rempli de haine à l'égard de celui qui nous a sombré dans cette souffrance. Je dirais même que nous sommes presque identiques sauf que contrairement à moi, tu n'as pas encore agi.

Sur ces mots, Sasuke la laissa seule et toute chamboulée.

Appartement de Sasuke, Kyoto, 09h46, Dimanche 9 Juin.

Hinata vivait encore chez Sasuke. Le Uchiha lui avait demandé d'oublier la discussion qu'ils avaient eu le soir de sa première nuit chez lui. Elle avait accepté mais elle n'oubliera jamais ce que Sasuke lui avait révélé et avait fait pour elle, cette nuit-là. Il l'avait calmé, ne l'avait pas laissé seule. Elle lui en était profondément reconnaissante.

Hinata ne connaissait pas vraiment Sasuke. Mais elle avait appris l'essentiel sur son sujet. Sa vie n'a pas toujours été facile à vivre, et son passé devait être aussi sombre que le soir lui-même. Il avait perdu sa famille et s'était vengé des meurtriers. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il agissait presque froidement. Et c'était normal, Sasuke baignait dans la solitude et la haine depuis son enfance.

Du côté des recherches, elle les poursuivait et pensait avoir trouvé quelques pistes mais pas assez convaincantes pour le moment. Durant cette semaine, Hinata s'activait aussi au ménage de l'appartement. Elle n'avait pas encore revu sa sœur mais elles s'appelaient tous les jours. Hinata avait prévu de la voir très prochainement. La relation entre Hinata et Sasuke était plate. Ils conversaient peu, s'ignoraient par moment. Ils vivaient comme des colocataires contraints de vivre ensemble.

En ce moment, Sasuke et Hinata regardaient la télévision, ennuyés. Hinata était à deux doigts de s'endormir tandis que Sasuke fixait avec attention la télévision. Sur la barre des infos qui défilait en bas de l'écran, une nouvelle avait apparu. En lisant les inscriptions dans la barre d'infos, Sasuke resserra nerveusement ses poings.

- Et merde.

Soudain la sonnerie carillonna, Hinata sursauta, chercha Sasuke du regard. Celui-ci éteignait déjà la télévision à l'aide de la télécommande.

- Je... j'y vais ? Hasarda Hinata.

Sasuke acquiesça et, sans ajouter davantage, Hinata partit s'isoler dans sa chambre. Sasuke partit finalement ouvrir et tomba sur Naruto accompagné de son éternel sourire. Le blond se fraya un chemin et se précipita dans le salon.

- Un bail que je t'ai pas vu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Le blond répliqua avec un large sourire et s'installa sur le divan noir.

- Il n'y a pas plus chaleureux que tes accueils Sasuke. Enfin ! J'avais besoin de te parler.

Sasuke partit dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigidaire pour en sortir deux canettes. Regagnant le salon, Sasuke lança une canette vers Naruto qu'il rattrapa facilement. Sasuke s'assit dans le fauteuil face à son ami qui décapsula en même temps que lui sa boisson. Avant de débuter, le blond avala une première gorgée et contempla curieusement le plafond.

- Je ne suis plus avec Hinata.

Sasuke était au courant après tout c'était lui qui logeait Hinata pour cette raison. Il leva cependant un sourcil feignant l'air étonné.

- Comment tu le vis ?

Naruto qui s'était affalé contre le divan, se redressa, l'air pensif.

- Étrangement bien.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui comme une sorte de libération. Je sors enfin avec Sakura.

Naruto semblait fier de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il répéta dans un murmure la dernière phrase qu'il avait dite. Un sourire heureux parut sur son visage, il pouvait maintenant le dire. C'était officiel, il était vraiment avec Sakura ! Sakura était à lui, ils étaient ensemble. Il se mit à danser assis, tout heureux, balançant ses épaules. Sasuke eut un sourire moqueur devant la scène puis répliqua :

- Cette fille ne t'a jamais porté dans son cœur et soudain elle t'annonce qu'elle veut être avec toi ?

Naruto arrêta de chanter et danser.

- Je danse bien, hein ? Bref, laisse-moi terminer l'histoire ! Sakura m'a appelé deux semaines avant qu'Hinata ne vienne ici. Et elle m'a demandé qu'on se voie. Tu sais elle est rentrée de son voyage à l'étranger et elle m'a dit que je l'ai beaucoup manqué, qu'elle a beaucoup pensé à moi. Enfin, le dîner s'est bien passé et elle m'a embrassé. Je n'ai pas bronché et...

- Évite les détails.

- Après tu sais.

Les sourcils froncés, Sasuke fixa les yeux bleus de Naruto.

- Tu es sortie avec Sakura en même temps qu'avec Hinata ?

- J'ai voulu rompre avec Hinata mais quand j'ai appelé Hinata, elle m'a annoncé la mort de son père. Et je n'ai pas osé lui dire. Alors j'ai attendu...

Sasuke remua négligemment sa canette dans sa main puis la porta contre ses lèvres sans pour autant en boire le contenu.

- Trop longtemps je suppose.

- Hinata nous a surpris en train de nous embrasser et elle est partie.

Sasuke écouta – maintenant – distraitement les problèmes de son ami.

- Et tu l'as entendu depuis ?

- Elle reste injoignable.

- Tu ne t'inquiète pas ?

- Elle ne veut pas répondre à mes appels.

Sasuke s'abstint d'un juron.

- Et tu n'as pas essayé de l'appeler avec un numéro différent ?

- Elle est grande et capable de se débrouiller seule. Sakura a raison, elle se fera une raison.

- Sakura... Sakura... Tu n'as que ce nom à la bouche. C'est limite déprimant.

Naruto désenchanta et déposa, avec un grognement, sa canette sur la table basse. Se calant encore une fois contre le divan, il passa une main nerveuse sur son visage.

- Enfin... Quoi de beau de ton côté ?

Sasuke engloutit sa boisson avant de répondre avec un sourire en coin. Un sourire qui attisa la curiosité de Naruto.

- La routine. Comme d'habitude... fit Sasuke seulement.

Ce que les garçons ignoraient, était qu'Hinata s'était cachée afin d'écouter leur conversation. Elle avait le cœur lourd de regret d'avoir un jour pu aimer... une _ordure pareille_, songea-t-elle. Il s'était fichu royalement d'Hinata. _Quelle pauvre cruche je fais_, pensa-t-elle. Elle se sentit pitoyablement stupide. Elle était vraiment bien trop naïve. Pas étonnant qu'on la trompait aussi facilement.

* * *

Appartement de Sasuke, Kyoto, 21h46, Dimanche 9 Juin.

Sasuke était installé sur son divan tandis qu'Hinata relisait les nombreux messages que lui avait laissés Naruto lorsqu'elle était partie. Naruto l'avait envoyé des messages pour tenter de se faire pardonner, de s'expliquer, de savoir si elle allait bien. Mais elle n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages et lui avait fini par arrêter d'essayer. Enfin c'était Sakura qui lui avait conseillé de ne plus se soucier d'elle. Hinata finit par soupirer et écraser sa tête sur la table basse.

- Sa... Sasuke ?

Il décrocha son regard de son cellulaire pour jeter un œil sur Hinata. Il ne perçut que sa chevelure recouvrir sa table basse.

- Tu aurais... tu aurais quelque chose de fort qui me permettra d'oublier un instant mes problèmes.

- Non.

_Bref et concis_. Hinata releva sa tête sans pour autant décoller son menton du bois. Elle commença à fixer Sasuke, l'air implorante.

- S'il te plaît !

Il secoua la tête.

- S'il te plaît, répéta-t-elle.

- J'ai du saké, grommela-t-il.

Un petit sourire victorieux Hinata se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se leva brusquement et trotta vers la cuisine où elle dépouilla le réfrigérateur. Elle revint dans le salon avec trois bouteilles aux mains qu'elle aligna méticuleusement sur la table. Sasuke la regarda avec les yeux ronds.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas boire tout ça ?

- J'ai dix huit ans.

- On est au Japon, dit-il en arquant un sourcil

Elle répondit, mécontente, dans un soupir :

- Je dois oublier, arrêter de trop penser à mon père décédé et à la _belle_ trahison jamais faite par Naruto Uzumaki. Oh pardon, c'est ton ami. Je suis désolée. (Elle agita vaguement sa main.) Non, oublie je le suis pas du tout.

Elle prit un air mauvais qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à Hinata. Le Uchiha soupira et rejoignit Hinata en s'asseyant en face d'elle, à l'autre côté de la table.

- T'as écouté notre conversation entre moi et Naruto.

- ... Oui. Je ne voulais pas mais c'était plus fort que moi, bégaya-t-elle, honteuse.

Il reconnut enfin la Hinata timide puis l'avertit alors :

- Qu'une bouteille.

Hinata regarda pensivement Sasuke. Elle rougit en se surprenant penser que Sasuke était beau puis elle haussa ses épaules. C'était vrai mais sa beauté était beaucoup trop froide à son goût.

- C'est... c'est faisable, répondit-elle.

Il saisit deux bouteilles tandis qu'Hinata ouvrit une bouteille qu'elle engloutit aussitôt. Rapidement elle sentit les effets de l'alcool agir sur elle. Sa gorge lui piquait, elle grimaça. Quand Hinata buvait, elle devenait encore plus sensible, vulnérable et _spontanée_. C'était pour cette raison-là qu'elle se privait toujours d'en boire. Une seule goutte d'alcool réussissait à la rendre ivre. Mais là, c'était un cas de force majeur, elle avait besoin d'un remontant – même si elle n'aimait guère l'alcool – et vite.

Elle se retrouva instantanément en pleurs.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'aux yeux de Naruto, j'étais si insignifiante...

Sasuke buvait tranquillement sa boisson tout en la fixant. Hinata prit une pause et inspira tout en essuyant négligemment les larmes sur ses joues. Elle poursuivit :

- Je comprends qu'il puisse aimer autre que moi... Et puis je ne fais pas le poids face à Sakura... Moi, je suis ennuyante, pâle, horriblement timide et sans vie. Tout le contraire de Naruto. (Elle passa le dos de sa main sous son nez en reniflant). Alors je peux comprendre qu'il aille chercher ailleurs. Sakura crépite de vie. Elle est tout ce que doit aimer Naruto. Elle est mon opposée totale... Et il a raison ! Bon sang ! Elle est superbe !

De son côté, Sasuke écoutait d'une oreille curieusement attentive le monologue d'Hinata.

- Après tout c'est son choix. Mais pourquoi m'avoir menti ? Peut-être que s'il avait été honnête depuis le départ je l'aurais accepté. Je l'aurais pas aussi mal pris ! Il dit ne pas avoir voulu me blesser mais ce qu'il a fait, est encore plus blessant ! Et il s'est fichu de moi !

Le Uchiha observa du coin de l'œil Hinata, le sourcil arqué. Hinata venait de s'arrêter le temps d'avaler une autre gorgée avant de reprendre, l'air piteux.

- C'est comme s'il m'avait utilisé, non en fait c'est simplement ce qu'il a fait. Il m'a utilisé pour rendre jaloux Sakura !

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Elle n'était pas si naïve que ce qu'elle faisait croire la petite Hyûga.

- Je ne pourrais jamais pardonner Naruto pour ce qu'il m'a fait ni oublier !

Désespérée, Hinata lâcha un profond soupir et renversa sa tête en arrière.

- Pourquoi l'amour est si compliqué ? Pourquoi je n'ai jamais de chance en amour ?

Il sortit de sa poche une boîte de cigarette, l'alluma puis la planta entre ses lèvres.

- C'est de la foutaise. Ça n'existe pas, rétorqua Sasuke en rejetant de la fumée de sa bouche.

Hinata grimaça, vira son visage sur sa gauche, elle ne supportait pas l'odeur du tabac. Elle finit par le répondre, l'air absorbé par ses pensées.

- Je... je ne suis pas d'accord. L'amour ne rime pas toujours avec _cœur brisé _ou_ chagrin._ Il peut parfois fonctionner, aider, consoler_. _Même être une sorte de baume pour un cœur blessé. Un cœur blessé comme le mien et le tien. Tu ne crois pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Il regarda longuement Hinata qui commençait à rougir à nouveau. Elle évita de croiser encore une fois son regard noir et insondable.

- Mais on ne peut pas remplacer l'amour d'un parent et d'un frère. Ça jamais.

Hinata soupira profondément et tira nerveusement sur l'élastique autour de son poignet. Il avait malheureusement raison.

- Tu n'as pas tort. Je vais... je vais me coucher.

Hinata se releva puis, titubante, regagna difficilement sa chambre. Quand elle entra, Hinata s'affala alors sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

Appartement de Sasuke, Kyoto, 01h25, Dimanche 10 Juin.

Au milieu de la nuit, Hinata se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête. Elle comprima sa tête de ses deux mains, se leva et marcha à présent dans le couloir pour retrouver la cuisine, dans laquelle elle trouvera sûrement de quoi calmer sa douleur. Depuis le couloir, Hinata remarqua que la lumière du salon n'était pas éteinte pourtant il était bien tard, Sasuke était du genre à se coucher tôt. Elle décida alors de partir l'éteindre seulement des voix l'arrêtèrent. Des voix qui provenaient tout droit du salon.

Curieuse, Hinata recula et s'adossa à un mur pour pouvoir recueillir quelques bribes de la conversation et connaître l'identité du deuxième homme.

- ...Pourtant mes informateurs m'avaient rassuré que tout passera sans complication, dit Sasuke.

- La cargaison a été intercepté par les flics ils va falloir attendre la prochaine livraison. Mais pour l'instant préviens tes contacts qu'ils devront nous rembourser jusqu'aux derniers centimes.

- Ils ne voudront jamais...

- Je ne ferais pas cette erreur si j'étais à leur place. Préviens-les, le Boss veut la somme demain, exigea la voix masculine.

- OK... Je verrai. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

- C'est normal.

La tête toute confuse après avoir écouté la conversation, Hinata estima qu'il était préférable pour elle de retourner dans sa chambre avant qu'elle soit vu par l'un des deux hommes. Silencieusement elle retrouva sa chambre. Sur son lit, Hinata se demanda ce que racontait Sasuke avec cet homme. Soudain elle se souvint de l'arme que Sasuke portait constamment sur lui. Cacherait-il quelque chose lui aussi. Elle se mordit la lèvre, l'homme avait parlé de cargaison intercepté, _une cargaison illégale, _comprit-elle_._

- Sa... Sasuke a peut-être déjà tué mais il n'est pas... Oh je dois certainement trop penser... murmura-t-elle en se glissant sous sa couette.

- On écoute aux portes maintenant ? Quel manque d'éducation.

Hinata sursauta, comme si on l'avait piqué à l'aiguille, et découvrit Sasuke adossé au mur, les bras croisés. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer, remarqua effrayamment Hinata. Elle déglutit au regard noir que Sasuke plantait dans le sien. Elle préféra baisser son visage pour ne plus soutenir ses yeux.

- Je... je n'ai rien entendu... mentit-elle.

- Je ne supporte pas les mensonges.

- Je te promets de ne rien dire sur ce que j'ai entendu. Et puis même si je voulais en parler, je n'ai rien compris !

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et prit finalement place sur le rebord du lit.

- Je vais tenter de te faire confiance pour cette fois. Mais je vais juste te dire quelque chose que tu devras t'en souvenir.

Crispant ses doigts sur ses draps, Hinata hocha son visage. Les yeux de Sasuke semblaient la transpercer de toutes parts, elle n'aimait pas ça.

- Le monde n'est pas tout blanc alors change la façon dont tu la considères. Sinon, ça te jouera des tours. Et puis de nos jours, les personnes naïves n'ont pas _vraiment_ leur place dans la société.

Hinata arqua un sourcil.

- Ton père était un homme brillant pourtant il est mort sans explication. Pendant que le meurtrier savoure probablement sa mort. Juste cela... on voit que le monde n'est pas blanc.

Là-dessus, il se leva et claqua la porte de la chambre.

Sasuke n'avait pas tort. Son père était mort sans justification ce qui était injuste. Si encore son père était mort naturellement mais non ! C'était un homme qui avait provoqué sa mort et ce détail n'était pas quelconque à ses yeux. Les criminels erraient sans que la justice soit complètement capable de les arrêter dans leurs folies sanguinaires. Si la justice n'était pas prête – ou capable – de l'arrêter, _d'arrêter_ la _pourriture_ qui avait tué son père, son seul parent, alors Hinata était prête à le faire. Seule. Mais surtout pour se _venger _de son père.

* * *

Une critique constructive peut beaucoup aider !

En espérant que ça vous a plu, à très bientôt !


	4. Réponse ou dirait-on éclaircissement ?

Appartement de Sasuke, Kyoto, 00h12, Dimanche 9 Juin.

Hinata n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil malgré plusieurs tentatives. Ses pensées nébuleuses ricochaient dans sa tête comme des boules à cause des récents dires de Sasuke. Elle ne cessait de réfléchir, penser. Agacée, Hinata finit par se glisser hors de son lit pour se rendre sur la terrasse. Elle s'enroula dans sa couette pour éviter le froid du soir. Après avoir traversé le couloir et le salon, la brune arriva devant une porte-fenêtre qu'elle coulissa pour accéder au balcon.

En entrant, une odeur picota ses narines. Hinata reconnut, encore une fois, l'odeur du tabac puis elle tourna son regard. Elle aperçut Sasuke en train de fumait. Accoudé à la rambarde, il fixait le ciel de son regard plissé. Hinata chercha silencieusement autour d'elle un endroit pour s'installer. Loin de cette odeur que ses poumons ne supportaient pas, elle grimaça en tirant la langue, écœurée. Elle trouva une chaise installée dans un coin. _Parfait_, pensa-t-elle. Elle partit s'asseoir et observa aussi le ciel étoilé. Après quelques minutes écoulées, son regard dériva sur Sasuke. Elle se mit à le fixer. Sans comprendre comment.

Toujours avec son regard sombre et son expression froide, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire tordu. Elle savait désormais pour quelle raison et comprenait. Il avait perdu sa famille, il était seul, malheureux. Elle eut mal au cœur rien qu'en y repensant puis inspira, pensive. Dommage qu'il n'était pas comme ces personnes qui arrivaient à tourner la page, enfouir leur chagrin au fond d'eux à clé – pour toujours – et sourire à nouveau pour un futur meilleur. Ces gens étaient courageux et plus forts en vérité, car il ne se laissait pas écraser pas les aléas de la vie. Ils se relevaient et continuaient, Hinata les enviaient. Dommage qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie d'individu. Sa sœur, elle, si. Elle en avait de la chance.

Elle finit par lâcher du regard Sasuke pour contempler à nouveau le ciel obscurci.

- Tu en as pris du temps, entendit-elle.

Elle dirigea son visage vers sa voix grave et fronça ses sourcils, perplexe. _Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par-là ?_ Se demanda intérieurement Hinata. Elle vit Sasuke se tourner, écraser rageusement le mégot contre la rambarde et dit :

- J'ai senti ton regard sur moi. J'attendais juste que tu le détournes.

Étonnée, Hinata ne put retenir un hoquet. Honteuse, elle baissa son regard écarquillé, les joues de rouges. Elle resta ainsi durant de longue minutes, un silence lourd s'était installé entre-temps. Sasuke appuya tout son corps contre la rambarde, le regard errant sur la vitre face à lui. Il examina sinistrement son image, secoua sa tête et lança

- T'as l'air pensive.

Elle se jeta à l'eau et balança :

- Je... pensais à ce que tu m'avais dit tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas mais des idées étranges se bousculent dans ma tête... comme l'idée de me venger ?

- Je suis passé par-là et maintenant regarde à quoi je suis réduis. Un être couvert de haine et enchaîné. J'essaye de toujours me rassurer en me disant que _j'ai vengé ma famille mais la plaie reste, tristement, intacte. Peut parfois même s'agrandir_. En tout cas, avec moi, elle ne s'est toujours pas refermée. J'ai donc appris que se venger ne servait qu'à se décharger d'une colère qu'on éprouve mais pas de la peine.

Hinata avait remarqué quelque chose chez Sasuke, il ne parlait jamais pour rien dire. Ses mots avaient toujours l'effet d'une bombe sur elle, pleine de maturité et presque de sagesse. Le cœur d'Hinata s'accéléra. _Il était toujours comme ça, toujours aussi sérieux et mélancolique ?_ Se demanda Hinata. Ses mots la heurtaient, la troublaient. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil aussi. Elle secoua la tête et prit une mine préoccupée.

- Mais tu m'as dit que te venger t'as permis d'abréger ta peine ?

- Certes. Mais j'ai mélangé colère et tristesse tout à l'heure. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est plutôt la colère qui part mais la peine.

- Alors, ça peut m'être utile quand même, murmura-t-elle.

Soudain un rire sceptique quitta les lèvres de Sasuke.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ?

Relevant un sourcil, Hinata se sentit désabusée et en même temps blessée par les propos de Sasuke. Le Uchiha fut, un instant, surpris du regard noir qu'elle lui lançait.

- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

- Je suis persuadé que tu n'es même pas capable de tuer un cafard par pitié, alors t'imaginer te venger. Tu m'excuses, mais c'est assez amusant.

Une colère silencieuse, prête à bondir, monopolisa le corps entier d'Hinata. Elle retira sa couette puis avança d'un pas déterminé vers Sasuke. Le regard teinté d'un brusque mépris envers le Uchiha. Son visage avait pris une teinte que jamais auparavant Sasuke n'avait vu sur ce visage d'habitude calme. Debout, à quelque centimètre de Sasuke, elle leva son regard pour croiser celui du Uchiha. Avec une voix extrêmement posée, un ton qui contrastait avec son visage assombri, elle lui recommanda :

- Ne juge jamais une femme par son apparence.

Les lèvres de Sasuke affichèrent un mauvais sourire en coin. Il se pencha à son oreille. Hinata pouvait sentir désormais son souffle froid effleurer sa peau. Gênée, elle baissa ses yeux puis sentit un frisson courir sous sa peau. Un drôle de frisson. Sa joue caressait celle de Sasuke. Il était si près d'elle qu'on aurait cru qu'ils allaient s'embrasser. Mais bizarrement elle ne rougissait pas, statufiée.

- Alors surprends moi, souffla-t-il.

Surprise, la Hyûga releva son regard écarquillé. Il avait toujours ce sourire malsain – qu'elle ne connaissait pas – puis la quitta pour retrouver le salon. Pendant qu'elle restait figée, le regard dans le vide, elle finit par secouer son visage. Un flot de larme jaillit aussitôt. Elle sentait son cœur se broyer, se déchiqueter. Elle entoura ses bras autour d'elle et pleura silencieusement. L'image de son père surgit dans sa tête. Ses doigts agrippèrent ses cheveux, elle s'en voulait d'être si impuissante.

- Je dois le retrouver, le retrouver. J'ai promis, je lui ai promis à Hanabi. Je le retrouverai, c'est sûr. Je vais le faire payer. Je vais le faire regretter jusqu'au sang.

Sasuke observait à travers la fenêtre Hinata se meurtrir par les remords. Bizarrement, il se rappela de ses années passées. Encore une fois. Hinata vivait actuellement ce que lui avait vécu un temps. Mais lui était plus jeune et seul. Il connaissait malheureusement trop bien la douleur et la rage qui rongeaient Hinata. Le problème chez Hinata, était qu'elle arrivait à refaire sortir, en lui, des souvenirs qu'il essayait d'oublier. Hinata était presque dangereuse pour lui.

_- Hé ! Toi ! Là !_

_Le visage noirci, Sasuke s'efforça à ne pas se retourner. Il avait réussi à choper un paquet de gâteau dans une épicerie. Maintenant une semaine que sa famille était morte, maintenant une semaine qu'il se démenait seul pour vivre sans un sous. La vielle femme continuait à courir après lui. Il risqua de jeter un regard derrière lui et se pressa encore plus. Il tourna au coin de la rue, bouscula certains passants puis entra dans une impasse qu'il connaissait trop bien. Il grimpa le mur, avec difficulté, ses mains et les genoux étaient fortement écorchés et rouges. Il finit par sauter de l'autre côté du muret, atterrit sur une ben-à-ordure puis sauta à nouveau. Les pieds à nouveau au sol, il s'appuya contre un mur pour recouvrer son souffle. Il respira longtemps avant d'entrer dans un abri qu'il s'était fabriqué grâce à du carton ramassé. Il entra, déposa son précieux paquet de gâteau au chocolat et prit une bouteille de jus. Il lui en restait peu, se dit-il._

_Hier encore, il n'était qu'un enfant normal, avec une famille aimante mais maintenant il était l'enfant le plus recherché par un Clan de mafieux. Sa vie était en danger et il devait se cacher. Il se rappela des derniers mots de sa mère : « ne te laisse jamais attraper par ces vauriens. Tu es meilleur que eux mon bébé, je t'aime. Je veillerai sur toi. Ne les laisse pas te prendre. »_

_Il eut un triste sourire et jeta un regard sous son oreiller sale et sortit un lourd dossier. C'était à cause de ce malheureux dossier que Sasuke avait perdu sa famille. Il était prêt à le brûler. L'allumette à la main, il passa une à une, les feuilles au feu._

Il secoua sa tête afin de déloger ce souvenir. Depuis le temps qu'il avait arrêté de songer au passé, il revenait le hanter désormais. Il regarda encore un moment Hinata et en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, il soupira, las :

- Je l'ai peut-être trop... sous-estimer.

Il faisait allusion à Hinata.

* * *

Appartement de Sasuke, Kyoto, 04h46, Lundi 10 Juin.

Une serviette autour de sa taille, une autre frottant ses cheveux pour les sécher, Sasuke quitta la salle de bain afin de regagner sa chambre pour se vêtir. Il devait sortir très vite. Après s'être habillé, il ouvrit son armoire puis tira un tiroir construit à l'intérieur du meuble. En l'ouvrant, il balaya le tiroir d'un regard et redécouvrit sa palette d'arme. Des armes à feu, des couteaux, des munitions. Il coula un regard de droite à gauche puis empoigna un flingue et des recharges qu'il dissimula dans les poches intérieures de sa veste en cuir. Prêt, Sasuke quitta l'appartement pour retrouver son garage où il trouva sa moto. Il l'enfourcha, enfila son casque et démarra la moto afin de _régler quelques affaires_. C'était son travail.

* * *

Établissement scolaire de Kyoto, 13h43, Lundi 10 Juin.

En arrivant devant la grande bâtisse de l'établissement de sa sœur, Hinata examina les lieux du regard puis s'appuya contre un muret afin d'attendre Hanabi. Elle consulta sa montre et lut deux heures moins cinq dans dix minutes Hanabi devrait apparaître. Dix minutes plus tard, les élèves sortirent de l'établissement en trombe. Hinata vogua son regard dans la foule d'élève. Lorsqu'elle trouva Hanabi, Hinata esquissa un sourire et se faufila dans la foule pour attraper Hanabi qui était accompagnée de trois jeunes.

- Hanabi !

Elle attrapa son bras et Hanabi se tourna avec un le regard rond de surprise. Quand elle reconnut Hinata, la cadette sauta finalement dans les bras de sa grande sœur. Hinata fut surprise d'entendre sa sœur renifler. Hanabi avoua alors à sa sœur qu'elle l'avait beaucoup manqué. Hinata sourit, se détacha de l'étreinte et vit les yeux larmoyants d'Hanabi. Hinata ne put étouffer son rire.

- Je t'ai tellement manqué pour que tu te mettes à pleurer ? Tu m'as l'air d'aller bien. Tu t'occupes de toi j'espère ?

Hanabi hocha son visage et se tourna pour présenter ses trois amis à Hinata.

- Je te présente Moegi, puis Udon et Konohamaru, mais lui, tu le connais déjà. Et je vous présente ma sœur aînée, Hinata.

Moegi sourit et chuchota un timide « bonjour » tandis que Udon s'inclina poliment. Konohamaru de son côté se contenta d'un large sourire. Hinata leur sourit affectueusement. Hinata était ravie de constater que sa sœur s'était vite intégrée.

- J'imagine que vous voulez vous retrouver seules ? Alors... on va donc vous laisser. Je suis enchantée de t'avoir enfin connue Hinata, lança Moegi.

- Moi aussi.

- Bon on va vous laisser. À la prochaine !

Konohamaru embrassa le front d'Hanabi et salua Hinata. Les deux autres saluèrent aussi Hinata et partirent. Hinata finit par expliquer rapidement à Hanabi qu'elle avait prévu d'aller manger pour discuter. Hanabi acquiesça. Elles partirent prendre le bus pour retrouver le centre commercial le plus proche pour déjeuner, bras-dessus, bras-dessous.

Arrivées à l'endroit, elles cherchèrent un restaurant. Quand elles en trouvèrent un, les deux jeunes sœurs s'installèrent attendant leurs commandes.

Dans un quartier de Kyoto, 13h45, Lundi 10 Juin.

Sasuke arriva dans un quartier sombre. Il engagea une ruelle avec sa moto. Il se dirigea vers un immeuble défectueux. Quand il arriva au lieu souhaité, il gara sa Suzuki noir et partit vers le portail qui barrait l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Il prit ses clefs et passa la clé dans le verrou pour entrer. En pénétrant, Sasuke salua rapidement le gardien et descendit les escaliers de l'immeuble pour accéder au sous-sol. Il traversa un long couloir où les ampoules grillés. Sasuke entendit une voix lointaine tonner :

- Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit, les gars ? Comme prévu, l'Akatsuki en personne qui s'amène pour réclamer son dû !

Sasuke jeta un regard inspecteur autour de lui. _Un, deux, trois, quatre... et cinq_. Ils étaient cinq en tout puis il avança pour se retrouver devant la table où siégeait le meneur du gang.

- C'est bien dans nos droits, répondit du tac au tac Sasuke. Vous avez fait capoté tout le plan et par votre faute on a perdu plus de trois million de yens dans cette foutue cargaison.

- Ah, soupira l'homme en croisant ses jambes sur son bureau. Mais navré on a eu quelques complications à vrai dire.

Sasuke s'efforça à garder un air calme même si, en vérité, Sasuke fulminait littéralement. L'attitude espiègle qu'adoptait le meneur l'exécrait. Il voulait lui foutre une balle dans la tête. Peut-être que de cette manière, il perdra son sourire d'imbécile, songea lugubrement Sasuke. Étouffant un soupir, il plaqua ses deux mains sur chaque côté du bureau pour plonger son regard ténébreux dans celui de l'homme.

- Je suis venu récupérer la somme et je la veux.

L'homme derrière sa table, se redressa en arrangeant les pans de sa chemise – hors-de-prix – et contourna son bureau pour se dresser derrière Sasuke.

- Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible, fit-il en levant les bras.

Sasuke dissimula un sourire en coin, baissa son visage et eut un rire presque effrayant. En relevant son visage, il regarda droit dans les yeux son interlocuteur. Son regard avait changé, il était devenu plus glacial et plus terrifiant.

- Je suis très... capricieux et lorsque je désire quelque chose j'ai toujours pour habitude de l'obtenir.

- Un vilain défaut, je dirais. Mais je suppose que vous ne le seriez plus à présent. Et cela grâce à nous, puisque nous n'allons pas répondre à votre demande. Nous ne pouvons pas !

- Vous me faites bien rire. Vous pensez pouvoir me changer ?

- En tout cas, nous allons essayer, renifla l'homme en costume.

Très vite, une tension palpable envahit la pièce. Ils semblaient tous tendus. Le brun se tourna et observa un par un les hommes qui le mitraillaient du regard. Si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait déjà à terre. Il soupira. Ils attendaient tous un signal du chef pour le cuisiner.

Soudain Sasuke se tourna, passa diligemment sa main sous sa veste et sortit deux armes. Il tua l'homme maintenant face à lui, avec sang froid. Il ne perdit pas une seconde, se retourna et mitrailla chaque corps. Avec précision et rapidité. Rapidement, il recula et passa par-dessus le bureau pour se protéger des balles. Les yeux en l'air, il voyait quelques unes des balles filer par-dessus de sa tête pour s'incruster dans le mur. Mais il resta concentré et garda comme toujours son sang froid.

Il commença à s'impatienter.

- Merde, Je ne vais pas rester toute ma vie coincé derrière ce putain de bureau, grommela-t-il.

En prenant le risque, il se leva rapidement et tira sur les deux derniers corps qui couraient vers lui. Il se redressa lentement, observa soigneusement les corps. Aucuns des corps semblaient être encore en vie excepté un seulement mais c'était volontaire. Il avait besoin d'un vivant pour le faire parler. Pour récupérer la somme. Sasuke s'approcha du corps, le prit par le col et remarqua qu'il respirait encore. Heureusement. Il pointa le canon de son flingue au milieu du front et demanda :

- Où se trouve le coffre-fort ?

Apeuré, les yeux de l'ennemi s'entrouvrirent difficilement puis tenta de murmurer.

- Le co... coffre-fort ?

Il appuya le bout de l'arme sur le front.

- Oui le coffre-fort, je crois m'être assez bien exprimé pour que tu comprennes.

Maintenant Sasuke resserra son doigt sur la détente.

Très vite, l'homme gigota de peur et tenta de se rattraper. Il tenait à sa vie. Comme tout le monde – quoique pas forcément en fin de compte. Certaines personnes étaient prêtes à mettre fin à leurs jours et faisaient partie de ces personnes qui ne tenaient pas ou _plus_ à la vie. Sasuke n'avait jamais compris. Des gens rêver de rester en vie, alors qu'à côté, d'autres se donner la mort. _L'homme est un grand mystère_, pensa-t-il.

Il haussa les épaules et rabattit son attention sur son captif.

- Je... je vais te montrer... Mais pitié, ne me tue pas.

- Si tu m'emmènes, je veux bien te laisser vivant.

Sasuke redressa brutalement le corps, se dirigea à l'endroit où l'ennemi le guidait. Il avait gagné. Comme toujours.

Dans un restaurant de Kyoto, 14h58, Lundi 10 Juin.

Hinata finit de rire, remit sa paille dans son verre pour inspirer sa limonade tandis que sa petite sœur continuait à narrer sa mésaventure.

- Je te jure, j'étais là comme ça toute hébétée. Je ressemblais à une tomate tellement j'étais rouge et je tremblais. Mais après je l'ai frappé.

- Quoi ? Tu l'as frappé après qu'il t'ait embrassé ?

- Bah, oui. Un coup de poing dans le ventre plus précisément mais j'étais toute gênée ! Il m'a pris au dépourvue en plus de ça. Tu sais parfaitement que je fais n'importe quoi dans des moments pareils où je panique.

- Je sais mais je plains sincèrement ce pauvre Konohamaru, rit-elle

- Hé ! S'indigna Hanabi. Mais après je me suis excusée et voilà. Maintenant on est vraiment ensemble.

- Oui enfin, je suis contente pour vous deux. Dis, pour tes dix huit ans tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Ah oui, c'est bientôt. J'avais oublié, bah honnêtement je ne sais pas.

- C'est mieux qu'on fasse quelque chose de simple, tu sais : gâteau, amis et pas plus.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne comptais pas organiser une grosse fête après la mort de papa. Je donne peut-être l'impression d'avoir digéré mais au fond, pas du tout, c'est juste que j'essaie d'avancer et ne pas m'accrocher. Et puis Konohamaru m'aide beaucoup.

Le sourire d'Hinata disparut progressivement et celui de sa petite sœur aussi. Elles demeurèrent silencieuses durant un petit moment puis Hinata finit par soupirer :

- Tu es forte, Hanabi. Bien plus forte que moi.

Hanabi fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est plutôt toi.

- Parce que moi, je me suis malheureusement accrochée à la mort et je crois ne plus jamais avancer.

La petite sœur prit la main d'Hinata et lui parla alors d'une voix douce afin de la rassurer qu'elle ne devait pas perdre espoir en ajoutant :

- Hinata... il faut que tu te changes les idées. Ça te feras du bien, si tu veux on pourrait passer une journée entière ensemble ou bien partager le jour de mon anniversaire ensemble. Moi et toi uniquement.

- Si cela ne te déranges pas.

- Tu veux rire ? Enfin, je veux que tu vives Hinata. Tu sais on va tous y passer, il se peut même que demain je meurs. Dis-toi que c'est comme ça qu'on ne peut pas faire autrement. La mort est quelque chose de subite, on ne peut pas la contrôler au point de lui demander de nous laisser le temps encore pour vivre. Pense y.

- Tu as raison, mais tu vois... je n'y arrive pas. Parce que moi, j'ai vu cet homme...

Elle resserra la main de sa sœur Hinata.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu y arriveras. Il te faut simplement du temps c'est tout. On ne réagit pas tous de la même façon en plus alors ne te force pas à tourner la page si ce n'est pas encore le moment.

Hinata leva son regard et sourit à sa sœur. Heureusement qu'elle avait encore Hanabi au près d'elle. Elle soupira et tourna ses yeux vers la fenêtre à côté d'elle. Elle reconnut de dos Sasuke en train de faire la queue pour commander quelque chose à manger. Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit, celle de sa sœur. Hinata détourna ses yeux de Sasuke pour regarder sa sœur sortir de son sac, son téléphone et répondre.

- Allô !

_- Hanabi tu devais pas rentrer depuis quelques heures ?_

- Si, j'arrive Naruto.

_- J'avais peur que tu t'es enfuie comme Hinata, bon ne tardes pas trop. Je dois sortir et puis tu as oublié tes clés, je t'attends._

- OK, j'arrive, bougonna Hanabi.

Elle coupa et croisa le regard triste d'Hinata.

- Ah désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en se souvenant avoir prononcé le nom de Naruto.

Hinata se contrit à esquisser un large sourire qui couvrit sa peine.

- Ne t'en fais pas ça ne fait rien allez, vas-y. Je dois aussi rentrer. Il s'occupe bien de toi ?

- Oui ça va. Un moment, je ne lui parlais pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Je lui en ai d'ailleurs fait voir de toutes les couleurs mais il est resté patient et depuis quelques temps on se reparle mais rapidement, enfin tu vois. Bon, on s'appelle ? Termina Hanabi en se levant tout en mettant son sac sur son épaule. Tu restes là ?

- Pas vraiment, je prends juste un deuxième verre et je rentre. Rentre bien.

- Bon, OK. Bisou.

Hanabi se pencha pour embrasser la joue de sa sœur et l'étreindre.

- Tu vas me manquer, reviens me voir plus souvent. Ah euh, au fait ? Je pourrais avoir l'adresse où tu habites actuellement ?

- Plus tard, je ne la connais pas encore par cœur et je ne l'ai pas sur moi. OK ? Je t'aime, prends soin de toi.

Hanabi hocha la tête, quitta finalement le restaurant. Hinata se remit à scruter à travers la fenêtre. Sasuke attendait encore son tour. Après avoir commandé, il repartit avec un sandwich et une canette puis partit enfourcher sa moto. Hinata se demanda alors où allait-il se rendre. Retrouver cet homme avec qui il parlait hier soir...

- Je le suis ?

Décidée, elle sortit du restaurant, appela un taxi qui serra aussitôt sur le trottoir où elle attendait. Souriante, Hinata monta à l'intérieur et donna comme directive au chauffeur :

- Suivez discrètement cet homme s'il vous plaît, fit-elle en indiquant Sasuke du doigt.

- D'accord.

- Et s'il vous plaît, gardez pour vous seul tout ce qui va se passer à partir de maintenant.

Il acquiesça puis Hinata lui tendit un billet. Le chauffeur en découvrant, le billet écarquilla ses yeux et demanda :

- Mais c'est... c'est beaucoup, je ne peux pas accepter une aussi grande... grande somme ?

- Faites ce que je vous demande et vous pourriez garder ce pourboire, sourit-elle, amusée.

* * *

_Des critiques, des avis ? Je suis toute ouïe !_


	5. Mafieux ou simple colocataire ?

_Nous laissons une part de nous même sur tout ce que l'on touchons_ remember me_

* * *

Le chauffeur acquiesça, résigné, devant le regard insistant d'Hinata. Les yeux d'Hinata semblait lui dire « prenez-les, j'insiste lourdement. ». Hinata esquissa un drôle de sourire et se cala contre son dossier. Le regard fixe, elle observa Sasuke enfourché sur sa moto, il mangeait son casse-croûte. Ou plutôt le dévorer. Elle se surprit rire et secouer la tête, amusée.

Ils attendirent une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Sasuke ne démarre. Quand il démarra, le chauffeur attendit quelques secondes après pour démarrer et commencer à le pister. Hinata avait de la chance les routes étaient bondés. Leur véhicule passait inaperçu et glissait subtilement dans le décor. Jusque-là, rien de vraiment difficile, il suffisait de ne pas le perdre de vue.

- C'est votre petit ami ?

Hinata rougit et bégaya.

- Euh, oui... oui ?

Elle voulut se couvrir la bouche après un tel mensonge.

- Je crois comprendre. Vous voulez le suivre pour voir s'il vous trompe ?

- Euh, bah, oui ? bafouilla-t-elle. C'est ça ! Il... j'ai des doutes sur lui et je veux, oui je souhaite être certaine qu'il ne me trompe pas avec une autre... c'est exactement ça. Vous êtes très perspicace dis donc ? Enchaîna-t-elle.

Il haussa simplement les épaules en réponse.

Dans les routes de Kyoto, 15h13, Lundi 10 Juin.

Le taxi qui suivait Sasuke roulait normalement. Il n'avait toujours pas remarqué leur filature. Sasuke s'engagea maintenant dans une longue route qui les amenait à la sortie de Kyoto. Hinata se questionnait, où Sasuke pouvait-il aller pour quitter la ville.

- Vous savez où on se trouve ? demanda Hinata, curieuse.

- On se dirige vers les zones industrielles, on retrouve quelques bâtiments défectueux et abandonnés dans ces environs.

- Je vois.

Hinata se demanda pourquoi Sasuke se dirigeait vers de tels bâtiments. C'était étrange. Elle se remémora la discussion de Sasuke et l'homme inconnu de la veille. Sasuke n'était pas clair, il avait tué et semblait s'être engouffré dans des histoires assurément douteuses. _Mais_... Elle se mit à cogiter et une idée effleura son esprit. Et si ? _Non. Mais si. Et s'il faisait parti d'un groupe de mafieux ? _Pensa-t-elle, _je ne vois que ça_.

- Mademoiselle ?

Elle releva son regard vers le conducteur.

- Il s'est arrêté et s'est garé, il est maintenant en marche.

- Je vous dépose ?

- Oui, s'il vous plaît.

- Bien.

Il roula sur la bordure d'un accotement et la déposa. Quittant le véhicule, Hinata sourit au chauffeur et le remercia.

- Je vous remercie énormément vous avez été super.

- De rien, et encore merci pour le pourboire. Mais reprenez-le. Je pense que vous en avez plus besoin que moi.

Hinata esquissa un sourire, refusa l'argent tendu et se rendit compte du regard curieux du conducteur. Ses yeux étaient verts clairs et leurs contours étaient fardés de noirs lui donnant un air mystérieux. Un air qui lui allait bien. Mais ses yeux paraissaient lui revenir en mémoire. Elle fronça ses sourcils et chercha dans sa tête où elle semblait avoir déjà vu ce regard, mais rien lui revint. Elle s'était peut-être trompée.

- Vous l'avez mérité, sourit-elle finalement. Bon... au revoir.

Elle se tourna pour partir mais elle fut retenue par l'appel du chauffeur. Hinata se retourna, le sourcil arqué.

- Vous allez faire comment pour le retour, aucun taxi ne passe ici.

- Euh, ah oui je n'avais pas pensé à ça, gémit-elle.

Elle grimaça. Mais le chauffeur finit par lui proposer :

- Bon, prenez mon téléphone. Au cas où, je peux venir vous chercher. Je suis de service jusqu'à vingt deux heures.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama soulagée Hinata. C'est vraiment gentil !

Elle se rapprocha du véhicule, sortit son cellulaire et tapa le numéro du conducteur. Au moment de l'enregistrer, elle se rappela ne pas avoir chargé sa puce. Elle soupira.

- Je n'ai plus de crédit pour arriver vous contacter.

- Votre numéro alors.

Il sortit son cellulaire, mémorisa alors le numéro de téléphone d'Hinata. Elle lui demanda son nom, il répondit :

- Sabaku no Gaara, n'hésitez pas à me contacter.

Elle tendit sa main vers lui qu'il serra à son tour, ils esquissèrent alors un sourire entendu à chacun.

- Et moi c'est Hinata Hyûga. À bientôt et merci encore.

La Hyûga se retourna et fila au pas de course. Heureusement pour elle, Sasuke était encore visible. Même s'il se trouvait à des kilomètres d'elle. Elle le poursuivit soigneusement pour ne pas se faire repérer en se cachant par moment derrière des feuillages et des arbres. Elle finit par découvrir une grande bâtisse apparaître.

Hinata avait fini par se cacher derrière un grand mur. Elle suivit Sasuke du regard qui chemina tranquillement vers la bâtisse à l'allure abandonnée. Hinata examina autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit complètement paumé, perdu. Un paysage cendré et sinistre l'entourait.

La Hyûga se tourna et aperçut Sasuke discutait avec un homme, tout en fumant. L'homme avec lui, était percé partout au visage. Elle nota un flingue ressortir de la poche arrière de l'homme aux plusieurs piercings. Et son tatouage sur le buste découvert de l'homme. Le tatouage était une écriture chinoise qui signifiait... _Akatsuki_ ?

Elle retint son souffle. Soudain elle revit entre ses mains le dossier qu'elle avait découvert et du nom de l'organisation CRIMINELLE. L'image s'effaça, elle observa ses mains puis serra ses doigts. Son corps se pressa davantage contre le mur.

- _Akatsuki_... une des plus grande organisations mafieuses de Tokyo... Sasuke les connaît. Les côtoie... Il ne peut qu'être un des leurs.

Choquée, Hinata glissa le long du mur. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire et tenta d'avaler ce qu'elle venait de comprendre. Pourquoi ferait-il d'un groupe criminelle, il n'avait pas l'allure d'être mauvais, d'être un criminel tout court ?

- Alors il est...

Elle déglutit, se pencha sur le côté et vit les deux hommes entrer dans le bâtiment. Sasuke le premier tandis que l'autre, l'homme aux piercings, s'apprêta à lui emboîter le pas. Mais il guetta une dernière fois autour de lui puis finit par rentrer. Il redescendit derrière lui l'immense rideau métallique rouillé. Dans un grand bruit. La jeune Hyûga se redressa, assise, contre le mur. Elle cogita.

- Je suis certaine que c'est avec leur aide que Sasuke a pu se venger. Je suis persuadée. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'est retrouvé seul après la mort de sa famille... Je suis sûre que c'est à partir de là, qu'il s'est allié à ce groupe... Oh mon Dieu, je ne m'attendais pas à ça...

Elle se frotta le visage et arrêta un moment ses pensées.

- Quoique, je pouvais quand même. C'est un trafiquant et il transporte sur lui des armes... Quelle idiote, j'aurais pu en douter. Je savais qu'il était pas net, dès la seconde que j'ai vu ce flingue tomber de sa veste.

Elle leva son regard et croisa un oiseau voltigeait. Elle l'envia aussitôt. Un oiseau avait toujours été libre et insouciant. Si seulement elle ressemblait à cet oiseau. Si insouciante, vivait sa vie au jour le jour. Acceptait les horreurs de la vie. Mais elle ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Ce n'était pas elle. Elle avait un objectif. Venger son père pour retrouver la tranquillité. _Avoir la conscience tranquille_, si l'on préfère. Et tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé l'assassin, elle ne vivra jamais tranquille. Jamais.

- Faut que je parle à Sasuke. Je crois que j'aurais besoin de son aide.

* * *

Dans un bâtiment abandonné de Kyoto, 15h54, Lundi 10 Juin.

- Gagné, file les cinq cent, dit Kakuzu.

Au deux extrémités d'une table carré, se trouvaient deux hommes qui venaient de terminer leur partie de carte. L'un d'eux avait étalé toute ses cartes, l'air narquois et l'autre avait jeté, après, ses cartes par-dessus celles de son adversaire.

- Putain, fais chier. Je suis sûr que t'as triché, espèce de salaud.

- Passe les cinq cent. Je ne vais pas me répéter.

- T'as triché ou bien truqué le jeu, je le sais parce que quand ça s'agit de fric t'es le premier à bondir !

- Tu jactes beaucoup trop, souffla Kakuzu.

- Ta gueule ! brama-t-il.

- La ferme, Hidan. J'ai mal au crâne, lança Sasuke, agacé en entrant dans la salle.

Se massant les tempes, Sasuke se cala contre un fauteuil dans le salon. Il attendait que le Boss le convoque. Pas très loin, Konan était assise sur le canapé et se limait les ongles.

- Je me la fermerais quand ce gros enfoiré avouera que c'est un putain de tricheur ! Hurla Hidan exaspéré, en désignant Kakuzu qui lui restait impassible. Y en a marre quoi, c'est toujours la même chose quand tu joues avec lui. Tu perds ? C'pas pour rien, y a un truc ! Je ne suis pas mauvais en plus au carte ! Je suis même le roi des cartes !

- Hidan, grinça Sasuke. Tais-toi.

- On en aura pour longtemps, si tu veux mon avis, pouffa Konan.

- C'est juste un mauvais perdant, ajouta Kakuzu, les bras croisés.

Se sentant incompris, Hidan quitta la pièce furibond.

- Sasuke ? Un calmant ? Proposa Konan.

- Ouais, je veux bien.

Konan se leva, partit vers la cuisine – ouvert sur le salon – où elle dénicha, dans une armoire, une boîte de médicament. Un verre rempli d'eau et un comprimé dans ses mains, la jeune femme se dirigea vers Sasuke pour les lui donner. Il se massait encore les tempes.

- Tiens prends ça. J'espère que ça te feras du bien, dit-elle.

Sasuke prit le verre, leva des yeux emprunts de reconnaissance sur elle, et avala le comprimé. Pendant que Konan installait une chaise devant lui. Elle l'enfourcha et appuya ses bras tout le long du dossier.

- Sasuke ?

Elle chercha son regard. Après avoir bu, il fixa droit dans les yeux Konan et fronça ses sourcils. Elle lui demanda, l'air inquiet :

- Alors t'as réussi ?

- J'ai la somme.

- T'as pas tué j'espère ?

Il haussa les épaules fuyant les yeux ambrés de la femme devant lui.

- Sérieusement ? Tu n'as pas peur de faire des cauchemars ? Tu n'as encore que vingt et un an, tu encore tout jeune.

La nuit était glacée. Sasuke tremblait de froid dans son abri en carton. Il mourrait de froid presque, recroquevillé, il cherchait à se procurer de la chaleur en frictionnant ses bras. Quand soudain il entendit des pas de courses derrière le mur de l'impasse et l'échelle de l'autre côté grinçait. Une personne se dépêchait à passer de l'autre côté. Son côté. Son _endroit_.

_Quand il vit des yeux luire dans l'obscurité devant ses yeux. Apeuré, il voulut crier mais une main l'étouffa par surprise. Une voix féminine et douce lui demanda alors de se calmer, de respirer et de ne surtout pas hurler lorsqu'elle retirera sa main._

_- Ne crie pas, je te promets de ne pas te faire de mal, d'accord ?_

_Il hocha vigoureusement la tête, les yeux larmoyants. Elle retira sa main de sa bouche et soupira._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais seul, ici ?_

_Sasuke la regarda sans répondre, l'air effrayé._

_- Je fuyais tu sais, on veut ma peau. Je suis très désirée, normale je suis parfaite !_

_Sasuke fronça ses sourcils et continua à la fixer. Elle plongea une main dans ses cheveux et esquissa un sourire presque nostalgique._

_- Je plaisantais, je m'attendais à ce que tu ries, fit-elle en haussant ses sourcils. J'attends toujours ! (Elle fit une pause et reprit :) OK laisse tomber, j'ai un humour peu... envié. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi... tu n'as pas froid ?_

_Il resta silencieux, grelottant. _

_- Attends !_

_Elle ôta sa doudoune et emmitoufla Sasuke à l'intérieur._

_- Ça va mieux, dis-moi ? Tu n'as pas de parents, tu es seul ?_

_- Oui..._

_Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi il avait répondu. Ça l'avait échappé. La jeune femme semblait aussi très douce, elle avait abandonnée sa doudoune pour lui. Il avait moins froid désormais seulement elle s'était mise à grelotter mais elle continuait à sourire._

_- Comment tu t'appelles ?_

_- Uchiha Sasuke._

_Elle afficha instantanément une mine surprise._

_- Uchiha ?_

_- Non, non, j'ai dit ça comme ça. Je ne suis pas Sasuke Uchiha, c'est juste que j'ai vu qu'il était recherché et je voulais vous faire une blague ! s'affola Sasuke._

_- Une seconde ?_

_Elle passa sa main sur son cou et attrapa un pendentif cacher sous son chandail très sale et taché._

_- Tu es vraiment un Uchiha, ce pendentif. C'est le symbole de ta famille._

_Le petit Uchiha déglutit._

_- Tu sais ? Tu peux venir avec moi._

_- Moi ?_

_- Tu me penses inhumaine pour te laisser seul mourir de froid ? Ça fait longtemps que tu vis ici depuis que tes parents sont morts ?_

_Sasuke se mit à pleurer silencieusement._

_- Viens par-là. (Elle le prit dans ses bras). Je connais très bien ta famille. Je m'occuperai de toi. Je te le promets fais-moi confiance. Tout va changer. Tu seras comme à nouveau auprès d'une nouvelle famille._

Il chassa ce souvenir de sa mémoire puis roula des yeux et répondit à la première question de Konan.

- Ils n'ont pas voulu me restituer la somme, j'ai dû utiliser les manières fortes. Je ne pouvais pas revenir sans le butin.

- C'est sûr, tu n'es pas blessé ?

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et la remua dans tout les sens afin de vérifier s'il n'avait aucune égratignure. C'était comme un sorte de rituel à chaque retour de mission, Konan s'assurait qu'il allait bien. Il avait pris l'habitude désormais et la repousser ne servirait à rien. Il avait vainement essayé la première fois mais elle était vraiment têtue.

- Nickel partout ?

- Nickel, partout, répondit-il.

- Alors ça va. Dis-moi ? Tu n'emportes plus mes petits plats, t'as une petite amie qui te fait des bons plats c'est ça ? provoqua Konan, avec des yeux pétillants de sous-entendus.

- Non. Désolé pour toi.

Une moue saisit le visage de Konan, elle aurait voulu entendre un affirmatif.

- C'est _l'observatrice_ qui l'a constaté.

- Tu parles de Karin ?

- Oui exacte, rit-elle. Ce matin elle n'a fait que de me parler de toi. J'en ai eu mal à la tête. En tout cas, ne joue pas aux petits cachottiers avec moi, je le saurais tôt ou tard si jamais tu en avais une. Bon je vais dans ma chambre.

Elle se leva, ébouriffa les cheveux de Sasuke.

- À tout à l'heure mon petit Sasuke.

- C'est ça, casse-toi, grogna-t-il en remettant en place sa chevelure.

Konan considérait Sasuke comme son petit frère. Elle avait perdu son petit frère dans une fusillade dans son ancien quartier, une fusillade provoquée par le clan Senju. D'une façon, elle avait retrouvé son frère, Haiko, à travers Sasuke et rabattait tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour son défunt frère sur le Uchiha. Et cela jusqu'à maintenant. C'était en quelque sorte son petit protégé. Un sourire se perça aux coins des lèvres de Sasuke quand il repensait à ça. Mais très vite son sourire disparut quand il entendit des pas provenir de l'escalier. Il leva son regard et découvrit Tobi.

- Sasuke ? Appela ce dernier.

Il se redressa et le rejoignit sur les marches de l'escalier.

- Alors la mission ?

- J'y suis parvenu.

Sasuke ne vit aucun sourire sur le visage de Tobi à cause du masque qu'il portait mais il devina qu'un sourire vicieux étirait ses lèvres. Sasuke soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- T'as laissé des vivants ?

- Un, un seul. C'était le gardien.

Tobi eut un rire. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte du Boss. Tobi toqua. Après avoir la permission d'entrer, Sasuke ouvrit la porte.

Le Boss siégeait derrière son bureau, avait les coudes accoudés et les mains croisés devant ses lèvres.

- Bonjour, lança placidement Sasuke, le Boss le répondit par hochement de tête.

- Je vais vous laisser, ajouta Tobi avant de repartir.

Sasuke avança et déposa le butin sur la table, d'un air totalement détaché.

- Il y a ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Voire plus.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna à moitié le Boss.

Sasuke prit place sur l'une des chaises posées devant le bureau. Il appuya sa joue dans sa paume et regarda le Boss ouvrir le sac. Le Boss était un Uchiha tout comme lui et dégageait quelque chose d'angoissant. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré le Boss, il y avait maintenant six ans, Sasuke avait ressenti la peur engourdir ses membres. Il était si intimidant avec son regard qui vous transpercer et sa voix étrangement calme mais piqueté de cruauté.

- Je suis étonné. Demain je te remets ton salaire.

- Je peux disposer ? demanda Sasuke.

- Tu peux mais avant je vais discuter avec toi.

- Sur quoi ?

- Je souhaite que tu deviennes un de mes bras droits.

- Pardon ? S'étonna le concerné.

- Je vais bientôt disposer et rendre mes fonctions mais pas à n'importe qui. Comme toujours, le successeur doit être un Uchiha qui prendra ma place. Et en réfléchissant, j'ai pensé à toi. Tu es jeune, confiant, dévoué...

- Je ne veux pas, soupira Sasuke abruptement.

Le Boss arqua un de ses sourcils et leva imperceptiblement son menton, regardant de haut Sasuke.

- C'est une place beaucoup trop grande et bourrés de responsabilités. Désolé mais ça sera sans moi cette fois-ci.

Sasuke se leva se dirigeant vers la porte. Mais il fut arrêté par les dernières paroles du Boss.

- Tu auras Tokyo et Kyoto à ta portée.

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout.

- Depuis que les villes Tokyo et Kyoto sont nés, nous sommes en guerre contre les Senju. Si les Uchiha on encore du pouvoir sur ces terres c'est grâce à nos organisations.

Le jeune Uchiha soupira, ouvrit la porte et quitta la pièce.

- La guerre des clans... murmura-t-il, en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans. Je m'en tape.

* * *

À l'extérieur du bâtiment de l'Akatsuki, Kyoto, 16h18, Lundi 10 Juin.

Hinata contemplait le ciel depuis déjà plusieurs minutes puis détourna son regard, se pencha pour épier l'entrée du bâtiment. La porte de garage remonta laissant apparaître Sasuke, les mains dans les poches. Elle sentit son cœur battre follement contre sa poitrine. Après mûre réflexion, Hinata était décidée. Elle attendit que Sasuke passe pour...

- Sasuke ! l'appela-t-elle.

Hinata le retint par le bras, ce dernier se retourna, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

- Hinata ? s'étrangla le Uchiha.

- Sas... Sasuke...

Il retira brutalement son bras de la poigne d'Hinata. Cette dernière recula. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça. Elle commençait à regretter ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?

Hinata baissa sa tête et lui avoua toute honteuse :

- Je... je t'ai suivi...

- Suivi ? Tu plaisantes, mais t'es complètement cinglée !

Blessée, Hinata releva son visage et s'emporta :

- Et toi ! Tu es un membre de l'Akatsuki !

Étonné, Sasuke ne sut quoi vraiment répondre à cette affirmation. Silencieux , il empoigna violemment le bras d'Hinata. Elle parvint cependant à retirer son bras puis recula assez pour mettre un large espace entre eux et attendit une réponse claire de sa part.

- Tu fais parti de cette organisation criminelle. Je l'ai compris ! J'ai longtemps entendu ce groupe criminel dans la bouche des gens ! Ils parlaient sans être certain que ce soit vrai ou qu'une légende votre organisation ! Mais en réalité c'est vrai ! Vous existez vraiment ! L'Akatsuki existe réellement !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parles. Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote !

- Pourquoi tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici ? (Il s'approcha d'elle, l'air carnassier. Pour essayer de déstabiliser Hinata). Je te manquais tant ? railla Sasuke.

Mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Exaspérée, Hinata claqua sa langue contre son palais et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je voulais savoir qui tu étais vraiment et maintenant je le sais. T'es un mafieux qui vit d'argent sale. Voilà tout !

Les traits de Sasuke s'assombrirent instantanément. Hinata regretta d'avoir pris un ton si désinvolte et d'avoir utilisé ces termes. Mais elle ne le montra pas et tenta de rester impassible même si elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le diable en ce moment même.

- Bien, j'imagine que tu es fière de toi. (Il ouvrit ses bras, l'air découvert.) Tu as découvert mon secret. Tu peux être contente. Alors maintenant tu décampes rapidement avant qu'on t'aperçoive et tu fais comme ci tu ne m'avais jamais vu ici et jamais entendu parler de cet endroit, d'accord ? menaça le brun.

Une colère grondante monta en Hinata, ses yeux blancs furent subitement voilés d'animosité.

- Tu me prends pour une gamine qui va obtempérer gentiment à tes ordres ? s'énerva Hinata.

- J'ai pensé que sensée que tu es, tu acquiescerais et décamperais mais visiblement je t'ai trop surestimer ce qui est une grosse erreur de ma part.

Brutalement, il agrippa le bras de Hinata et la traîna vers sa moto. Pendant qu'elle tentait de retirer, avec acharnement, la main de Sasuke autour de son avant-bras. Mais cette fois-ci, il la retenait vraiment fort. Ils arrivèrent devant la Suzuki de Sasuke.

- Mais tu me fais mal... tu me lâches, maintenant ! brailla Hinata.

- Lorsque tu resteras tranquille.

Il ouvrit son coffre et retira deux casques. Il balança un des deux vers Hinata qui l'attrapa de justesse. Sasuke enfourcha sa moto tandis qu'elle massait son poignet endolori tout en jetant des regards noirs vers Sasuke.

- Ne prends pas cette air sauvage, ça ne te va pas du tout, se moqua le Uchiha.

Hinata haussa ses sourcils, soupira puis déclara :

- Je veux rejoindre L'Akatsuki.

Sasuke se tourna vers Hinata, le regard plissé d'incompréhension. Elle plaisantait n'est-ce pas ou bien il venait juste de mal entendre.

- T'as dis quoi ?

Blasée, elle leva son regard vers Sasuke.

- Tu m'as bien entendu.

- Je préfère être malentendant alors.

- Sasuke ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

Sasuke s'esclaffa soudain, passa sa main sur la tête d'Hinata pour l'ébouriffer.

- T'es marrante.

Mais Hinata tint son bras gauche levé avec sa main droite et plongea son regard dans le sien. Un regard froid.

- J'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse de toute ma vie.

- Effectivement je t'ai trop surestimée, respira Sasuke.

Il retira sa main de ses cheveux à elle.

- Allez monte, tu m'as bien fait rire.

- Je ne monterai pas, tu ne me crois pas.

Elle s'installa en tailleur au sol et croisa ses bras. Il crut faire affaire à une gamine, mais pas à une jeune femme de dix huit ans.

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Je t'ai dit : _je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse de toute ma vie._ Tu m'écoutes ?

- Bon, tu sais quoi : je vais te laisser ici, j'ai été trop gentil.

Il démarra sa moto sur place mais Hinata demeura assise. Les bras croisés, elle fuyait superbement le regard de Sasuke. Exaspéré, il finit par descendre et se dressa devant Hinata.

- Comprends une chose, si quelque un te vois. T'es morte. Tu ne sais vraiment pas à quoi tu te frottes alors arrête de jouer.

Hinata crut percevoir de l'inquiétude dans la voix de Sasuke. Mais elle pensait certainement s'être trompée. Elle s'autorisa à le regarder du coin de l'œil.

- Mais je ne suis pas une gamine. J'ai dix huit ans et majeur... enfin dans les pays occidentaux. Mais bon ça revient au même pour moi. Je sais ce que je veux et ce je fais. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire...

En soupirant, Sasuke secoua sa tête.

- Non, ne te méprends pas. (Il s'accroupit et releva le visage d'Hinata avec ses doigts.) Je m'inquiétais surtout pour moi, s'il savait que je te connaissais, je serais dans la merde. Princesse...

C'était donc ça, pensa Hinata. Elle esquissa tout de même un petit sourire. Puis se mordant nerveusement la lèvre, elle arrêta de regard Sasuke du coin de l'œil. Elle ne voulait _dépendre_ de personne mais elle savait que à elle seule elle n'arrivera à rien et elle avait besoin du Uchiha, de son aide. Sans lui, elle serait certainement à la rue mais grâce à Sasuke, Hinata avait un toit et était nourrie – gratuitement. Elle savait la chance qu'elle avait d'être tombé sur lui cette nuit-là. Et quelquefois elle se demandait si cela n'était pas l'œuvre du destin... Maintenant elle en était certaine. Hinata ne pouvait pas nier. Elle avait besoin de Sasuke.

- J'ai besoin de toi... Supplia Hinata.

Sasuke se sentit tout à coup bizarre en découvrant le regard d'Hinata larmoyant et son ton profondément désespérée. _Putain_, se dit-il intérieurement. Il n'aimait pas ce que réussissait à provoquer Hinata en lui. Un soupir lui échappa, il la détailla longtemps avant de hocher la tête. Hinata sourit, la tête légèrement sur le côté.

Sasuke cilla, détourna son regard, se redressa et grimpa sur sa moto.

_Sasuke, cinq ans, arriva en trombe dans le salon, plein de sueur au front et les chaussures boueuses. _

_- Maman ! Maman !_

_- Oui mon cœur !_

_- Ça veut dire quoi quand notre cœur bat plus vite que tout les autres jours, hein ?_

_- Oh... c'est quand tu es très heureux ou que ressens un sentiment fort comme pour une personne !_

_- Mais moi c'est après la course que j'ai senti mon cœur frapper fort... (il montra sa poitrine :) là !_

_- Oh oui, en courant aussi mon bonhomme. Mais je préfère dire que quand le cœur bat aussi vite – la chamade on dit aussi –, c'est parce qu'on est bien et qu'on aime aussi. Ça m'arrive avec ton père, ha ha ha !_

_Loin d'elle, loin d'elle_, se répéta-t-il. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il sentait se passer sous sa poitrine. Il haïssait.

Hinata se leva aussi, le vent s'engouffra dans ses cheveux. Elle passa son bras rejeter sa chevelure derrière elle. Rentra sa tête dans le masqua, l'attacha et monta. Instinctivement, elle hésita pendant quelques secondes à enrouler ses bras et de les resserrer autour de sa taille mais Sasuke rugit :

- Dépêche-toi.

Les bras hésitants, elle respira un grand coup puis jeta fermement ses bras autour de lui et s'appuya contre son dos. Elle se sentit frémir, timide. Ne perdant pas de temps, le Uchiha fit rugir sa moto, elle se mordit la lèvre, paniquée, et referma ses bras encore plus autour de lui. C'était sa première fois en moto.

Elle ferma les yeux et pensa à autre chose. Elle savait qu'à présent tous ses espoirs étaient entres les mains de Sasuke.

* * *

Une review concoctée de critique négative ou positive ? Assez juteux pour celui qui est écrit, non ? Allez à très bien tôt, j'ai soif (sourire aux lèvres) !


	6. Temps calme, temps joyeux

_Coucou,_

_Bon je ne vais pas mentir mais je vois certains qui ont mis mon histoire en favoris et en alerte et ça me touche beaucoup ! Mais à part ça, je ne sais rien de ce que vous en pensez ! Et c'est assez frustrant, car j'ai l'impression que j'écris qu'on me lit mais qu'on ne me dit rien. Même si j'ai eu la chance d'avoir des commentaires argumentés et constructifs de certaines lectrices, qui m'ont beaucoup aidés et encouragés ! Je ne veux brusquer personne mais un petit signe, ça serait vraiment gentil. Parce que je ne peux pas savoir si après deux trois, chapitres de plus vous continuez à apprécier de la lire. Donc, c'est assez déconcertant, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne posterai pas mais je suis assez déçue. Enfin, je clos mon petit monologue – plutôt grand, devrais-je dire. Bon en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement, Hinata attendit que Sasuke retire sa veste pour finalement la prendre et aller l'accrocher dans la penderie. Pendant ce temps-là, Sasuke partit s'installer sur le canapé, exténué. Il jeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

Quand Hinata rentra à nouveau dans le salon, elle ôta ses chaussures et s'assit sur le fauteuil face à Sasuke. La Hyûga resta patiente ne voulant pas brusquer Sasuke, elle attendit alors qu'il dise un mot. Mais il ne décrocha, à son tour, aucun mot durant de longues minutes, interminables aux yeux d'Hinata. Mais quand Sasuke se leva pour se rendre dans la cuisine, le Uchiha soupira :

- Tu ne peux pas être membre d'un groupe pareil. Ce n'est pas ton monde. Toi tu es la fifille de Hiashi Hyûga et son héritière, tu n'as rien à faire dans L'Akatsuki. Strictement rien.

Hinata se leva pour rejoindre Sasuke dans la cuisine, ce dernier avait le nez dans le réfrigérateur. Elle croisa ses bras, pris un air assuré sur son visage et soupira.

- Oublie un instant que je suis une Hyûga. Et pense que je suis une fille qui souffre de la perte de son parent et... qu'elle a besoin de le venger, c'est beaucoup te demander ?

Le regard fixé sur les étagères de son frigidaire, le Uchiha souffla tandis qu'Hinata reprit la parole.

- Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés pendant que la justice a classé l'affaire et que l'auteur du meurtre jouit de la mort de mon père. Franchement c'est impossible. Et si je veux bien faire et le retrouver, j'ai besoin de L'Akatsuki.

- Et pourquoi ?

Hinata eut un sourire.

- En réfléchissant tout à l'heure, j'ai déduis que tu n'avais pas pu te venger seul. Et donc...

- Tu penses que c'est avec l'aide de L'Akatsuki que j'ai réussi ?

- Je ne vois pas autrement, à vrai dire, hasarda Hinata.

Sasuke prit finalement une canette de bière, la décapsula et se dirigea vers le salon à nouveau, suivis de près par Hinata.

- Bonne déduction, lança-t-il, nonchalamment.

Hinata afficha un autre sourire et rattrapa Sasuke en se mettant devant lui. Sasuke but une gorgée et proposa alors le reste de la canette. Hésitante, Hinata fronça les sourcils puis Sasuke soupira et la contourna. Mais Hinata se tourna, prit des deux mains la canette et y posa ses lèvres dessus tout en considérant du regard le Uchiha. Ce dernier esquissa un étrange de sourire. Elle parut intriguée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en penchant son visage sur le côté.

Il la toisa de haut en bas avec toujours ce sourire... _Depuis quand souriait-il autant_, se demanda-t-elle. Mais elle trouvait le visage de Sasuke encore plus attrayant avec un sourire. À quoi pensait-elle ? Elle haussa ses épaules et but d'une traite la canette. Hinata pensait beaucoup trop. Oui sûrement, songea-t-elle.

- On n'a pas terminé notre discussion, Sasuke.

Il se gratta les cheveux avec une grimace et esquiva le regard d'Hinata.

- Ne sois pas stupide, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. T'es incapable de te défendre et tu...

Un éclat de défi traversa dans le regard d'Hinata.

- Ah vraiment ? fit-elle avec un large sourire.

Soudain, le dos de Sasuke se retrouva plaqué au sol. Les traits du visage de Sasuke se déformèrent de stupeur. Hinata était maintenant à califourchon sur lui et le revolver qui était dans le jean de Sasuke, se trouvait entre les mains d'Hinata.

- Tu disais ? Pourtant hier encore je t'avais presque prié de ne jamais juger une femme à travers son apparence, non ? sourit, enjouée, Hinata.

Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, Sasuke marmonna :

- Tu... _Impressionnant_.

- Dix ans de taekwondo. J'ai fait dix ans de taekwondo, de karaté et j'ai appris à manier le katana. C'est mon père qui s'est chargé de m'apprendre, on dirait pas ?

Un sourire en coin agrippa les traits de Sasuke.

- Mais tes motivations ne suffiront pas pour qu'ils t'acceptent.

- Pourquoi ils t'ont accepté toi alors ?

- Je suis un Uchiha, c'est normal, lança-t-il froidement et fièrement.

Un soupir quitta les lèvres d'Hinata, il ne manquait plus que la main dans les cheveux pour faire de lui un mannequin pour publicité.

- Mais moi qui suis-je ?

- Hinata Hyûga ? fit-il, perplexe.

- Plus exactement, fille d'un renommé inspecteur. Et je suis en possession de documents très compromettants pour vous.

Hinata avait déjà tout programmé lorsqu'elle attendait Sasuke vers les locaux de L'Akatsuki. Après s'être rappelée du dossier qu'elle avait trouvé dans le bureau de son père, Hinata avait pensé à l'utiliser pour gagner sa place dans le groupe. Elle n'avait pas totalement lu mais elle savait que si ce dossier tombait au main de la police, L'Akatsuki serait dans... la _merde_, comme on dit.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda le brun, les sourcils froncés. Et puis... de quoi parle ces documents ?

Hinata semblait s'ennuyer.

- Mon père étudiait sur l'affaire des groupes criminelles plantés au Japon. Et je peux te dire que le dossier est très complet. Mais je n'en dis pas plus tant que je ne serais pas en accord avec ton groupe, hum ? Ah oui, et si cela tombe comme par hasard au main de la police ? Tu sais pourquoi.

- T'as le sens pour marchander, toi.

Gênée par ses cheveux, Hinata les balança sur son côté droit. Lentement elle se pencha vers Sasuke avec un regard vidé d'innocence. Leurs nez se frôlaient presque désormais et leurs regards s'inspectèrent mutuellement. Sasuke remarqua alors un changement dans le regard d'Hinata d'habitude empli de candeur. Maintenant, il était voilé de noirceur.

- Demain... si tu parles de ma volonté de rejoindre L'Akatsuki, tu devrais, normalement, avoir une réponse et j'aimerai l'avoir. Sinon...

Sasuke se redressa sur ses coudes et un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres. Hinata qui avait appuyé ses mains contre son torse, s'accrocha instinctivement à son chandail pour ne pas tomber. Elle hoqueta presque en silence. Son regard se perdit dans celui de Sasuke, rapidement elle sentit un frisson parcourir son corps mais elle tenta de le contrôler. Un frisson électrisant presque chaud.

- Sinon quoi ? Défia Sasuke.

On aurait dit qu'ils s'amusaient, se taquinaient cette manière qu'ils avaient à se provoquer. Hinata eut un large sourire.

- Je vous dénonce quitte à mettre ma vie en danger.

- Vraiment ?

- Je suis plus que certaine.

- Tu es déterminée.

La Hyûga pouffa.

- C'était bien toi qui m'a demandé... que je te surprennes.

- J'attends toujours.

- Arrête ça suffit, sourit Hinata .

- Pour moi non, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise.

- Alors me voilà avec deux objectifs : venger mon père et te surprendre. C'est beaucoup trop, non ?

Sasuke se tut et contempla Hinata tandis qu'elle le regardait les yeux plissés. Hinata semblait ne pas avoir fait attention à leur position presque troublante pour Sasuke. Il était peut-être connu pour être froid mais il restait un homme, et Hinata sur ses jambes c'était vraiment déstabilisant.

- Hé, oh Sasuke ! dit-elle en claquant des doigts devant le visage de Sasuke.

Ce dernier se racla la gorge et se reprit. Hinata était _vraiment_ naïve.

- C'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ?

Hinata acquiesça dans un hochement de tête.

- Faut bien que je fasse le boulot que la justice a délaissé.

- Tu pourrais te lever. Ce n'est pas que c'est désagréable mais...

Hinata rougit instantanément et se releva aussitôt.

* * *

Le soir même, après avoir dîné, Hinata avait tiré Sasuke à venir l'aider à la vaisselle. En réalité, elle avait cherché une excuse pour discuter avec lui, essayer de mieux en savoir à son sujet. Mieux se connaître pour mieux s'entendre et se comprendre.

Hinata se chargeait de récurer la vaisselle et Sasuke rinçait et essuyait la vaisselle. Il le faisait contraint, l'air blasé. Hinata n'avait toujours pas encore réussi à trouver une phrase qui pourrait briser le silence qui planait sur eux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le reste de la vaisselle sale. Il restait une pile suffisante mais elle devait quand même se lancer. Mais comment ? Elle dégraissait les assiettes avec lenteur pour rallonger le temps. Elle se mit à mordre la lèvre, nerveuse.

- Dit, tu... comment tu as rejoint L'Akatsuki ?

Peut-être que ça pourrait le faire. Sasuke prit un air renfrogné et eut l'air de se remémorer le passé. Elle leva ses yeux sur lui, il semblait tout à coup triste.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'attrister, juste que je suis assez curieuse !

Elle continua à récurer énergiquement une assiette déjà propre, se mordant toujours la lèvre. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir rendu triste aussi vite. Quand elle fut arrêtée, le souffle coupé.

- En fait c'est Konan qui m'a fait découvrir L'Akatsuki. Elle m'a trouvé à la rue, une nuit. Et elle m'a pris sous son aile. Elle m'a trouvé sept moi après la mort de mes parents et de mon frère. Je devais me cacher, pour me protéger de ceux qui en voulait à ma famille. Après m'avoir recueilli, elle m'a présenté à L'Akatsuki. Et c'est là, que j'ai rencontré le Boss. Très vite, il s'est occupé de moi et m'a formé...

Il essuyait la même casserole que depuis deux minutes déjà. Avec lenteur et soin tout en poursuivant son histoire, d'une voix atone :

- J'ai l'impression que L'Akatsuki est comme une sorte de famille, tu vois le truc ?

Hinata lui adressa un doux sourire et hocha la tête. Il venait de tourner son regard sur elle, l'air presque enfant. Elle caressa avec sa main pleine de savon la joue du Uchiha. Quand elle remarqua les bulles de savon sur sa joue, elle écarquilla ses yeux et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Sasuke porta sa main sur sa joue et retira le savon. Il grimaça.

- Tu l'as fait exprès ?

- Oh, fit-il innocemment Hinata. Je n'avais pas fait attention !

- Je vais me venger !

- Et comment ? Il me tarde de...

Elle ne put continuer car elle venait de se faire éclabousser par de l'eau. Sasuke avait pris le mitigeur des mains et arrosait Hinata, le sourire en coin. Elle s'écria dans un sourire. Elle finit par couper l'eau.

- T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre crétin ! Je te détestes !

Elle tenta de retenir un rire, les lèvres pincées, pour paraître vraiment énervée. Elle était toute trempée ! Mais elle finit par exploser en riant à gorge déployée. Sasuke n'arrivait qu'à sourire face à tant de joie imprévue.

- Tu me détestes vraiment ?

- Non, non ! Je te _hais _!

Il reçut de l'eau bien savonnée en plein visage. Le liquide dégoulina sur ses traits maintenant déridés. Il paraissait amusé. Il reprit son « arme » qui n'était qu'en réalité qu'un simple mitigeur de cuisine avec douchette et le dirigea vers Hinata. Elle courut partout dans la cuisine pour éviter les jets d'eau de Sasuke.

Ils s'amusèrent longtemps ainsi quand Hinata glissa au sol. Un bruit sourd retentit, celui de sa chute puis son rire mourut. Sasuke délaissa son « arme », contourna l'îlot de cuisine et rejoignit Hinata en tombant à genou. Elle semblait inconsciente. Il pesta et la prit par les épaules pour la secouer. Elle ne réagissait pas, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Hinata ? C'est une blague j'espère ?

Il resta un bon moment pour la secouer mais visiblement le choc de sa chute l'avait fait tomber dans l'inconscience totale. Il soupira et se demanda ce qu'il allait faire. La mettre au lit. Mais d'abord il devait la faire passer à la douche. Il déglutit, comment allait-il procéder sans la déshabiller ?

- Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen...

Il la souleva et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il l'allongea avec précaution sur la baignoire.

- Pour une fois je m'amusais...

Il regarda Hinata et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, embêté. Sérieusement comment allait-il faire, il n'allait pas la déshabiller, il la respectait beaucoup trop mais... Il empoigna le pomme de douche et ouvrit les deux robinets – chaud et froid. Quand il s'assura que l'eau était bien tiède, il la passa sur Hinata tout en grimaçant. Bon d'accord, il faisait ça mais après qu'allait-il faire ?

Soudain il fut attiré lui aussi dans la douche. Hinata éclata dans un deuxième fou rire. Sasuke resta un moment perdu, assis dans la baignoire face à lui, une Hinata joueuse.

- On peut toujours continuer à nous amuser !

Elle lui arracha la pomme de douche et l'aspergea d'eau.

- Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui me venge !

- Tu n'étais pas inconsciente ?

- Non, j'ai juste fait semblant, sourit-elle amusée.

- C'est pas vrai ! Grogna-t-il. T'es qu'une menteuse !

Il saisit son shampoing et en étala partout sur le haut de la tête d'Hinata. Ses yeux se levèrent, elle lâcha un petit cri. Le liquide était froid sur sa tête.

- Mais moi j'ai la pomme de douche ! Ah ha ! se vanta-t-elle. Je gagnerai, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Sasuke sourit dévoilant des dents impeccables.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Il sauta sur Hinata et l'emprisonna dans ses bras pour la chatouiller.

* * *

Il était maintenant plus de 1h du matin et ça faisait plus de trois heures qu'ils étaient dans la baignoire. trempés dans leurs vêtements, chacun appuyés aux extrémités de la baignoire. Ils ne parlaient pas mais se jetaient parfois des regards et lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, Hinata riait et Sasuke souriait. Silencieux, ils se trouvaient bien à l'aise dans cette baignoire. Seuls, tranquilles, comme apaisés. Ils s'étaient amusés plus d'une heure. Puis épuisés, ils avaient dû arrêter.

- Dit, tu crois au bonheur ?

Hinata détourna son regard de la porte pour chercher le regard fuyant de Sasuke.

- Oui j'y crois. Forcément. L'instant qu'on a partagé en riant et en nous amusant, c'est la preuve que le bonheur existe, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Hinata se contenta d'un sourire et elle jeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

- Une partie de toi y crois mais l'autre non. En fait, tu as peur, c'est tout.

* * *

À l'intérieur du bâtiment de L'Akatsuki, Kyoto, 16h18, Mardi 11 Juin.

- Sasuke !

Il ne prit pas de temps pour se tourner, il savait à qui appartenait cette voix et il ne voulait vraiment pas perdre son temps avec elle.

- Sasuke, attends.

En soupirant, Sasuke se tourna impassiblement. Les mains dans ses poches, le regard noir et dépouillé de chaleur, il la regarda.

- Quoi ?

La jeune fille qui courait vers lui s'arrêta et tenta un sourire.

- Non c'est juste que je voulais te saluer, tu vas bien ?

- Je dois voir le Boss. Tu m'excuseras.

Il tourna ses talons et se dirigea vers le bureau en question.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, on se retrouve en bas.

- Ouais, ouais.

Karin resta et contempla Sasuke de dos. Elle se mordit la lèvre et s'empourpra en songeant à des choses pas très catholiques.

- Je l'aurais un jour c'est certain, soupira-t-elle d'aise avant de repartir au première étage.

Sasuke toqua contre la porte du bureau du Boss. Il entendit rapidement un « oui » et pénétra alors. Il le salua. Le Boss était au téléphone il expliqua à son interlocuteur de le rappeler dans quelques heures et coupa.

- Tu es venu me donner ta réponse ?

- Pas vraiment, je viens pour un sujet assez délicat.

Le Boss désigna la chaise devant lui à Sasuke qu'il s'installa alors. Il passa une main le long de son visage et entama :

- Une fille s'intéresse à notre organisation, elle veut l'intégrer.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Elle a besoin de notre aide pour arriver à son but.

Le Boss eut un rire.

- Quel but ?

- Supprimer celui qui l'a anéanti, celui qui a tué son seul parent : Hiashi Hyûga.

Les yeux du Boss se plissèrent.

- Une Hyûga veut nous rejoindre ?

- Et elle est déterminée, elle nous menace.

- Menace ? dit-il dans un rire jaune.

- Ne la sous-estime pas, elle peut faire renverser nos réseaux.

Le Boss ne prit pas le temps de cogiter plus longtemps qu'il répondit :

- Je veux bien la rencontrer, Konan t'avertiras quand et où.

- C'est bizarre ? Mais tu ne m'as pas demandé si l'on pouvait lui faire confiance ?

Le regard du Boss se plissa davantage.

- Tu peux disposer.

Il quitta la pièce et partit rejoindre Konan dans sa chambre à elle. Il avait trouvé le Boss trop _décontracté_ à cette annonce.

- Tu devrais toquer avant d'entrer, je suis une fille !

- Non sans blague on l'avait tous remarqué. Assieds-toi que je te parles.

- T'es vraiment incorrigible. Je dis ça pour toi. Je ne pense pas que tu aimerais me voir en sous-vêtements ou même moi et Pein faire–

- Stop, interrompit-il. Stop ! Mais oreilles ont en assez entendu !

- J'aime bien te faire piquer des fards ! Allez qu'est-ce qu'il y a cow-boy ?

Sasuke secoua la tête, désespéré, s'assit à même le sol tandis que Konan resta sur son lit.

- Les Hyûga, tu les as déjà entendu dans des affaires douteuses ?

- Non, mais je sais que c'est une famille très influente et que dans leur famille il y a deux sorte de branches. Ils ont perdus dernièrement leurs dirigeant aussi nommé Hiashi.

Sasuke soupira.

- Le Boss a déjà pensé à se lier avec eux ?

Konan se pencha.

- Tu le gardes pour toi mais oui, il a tenté mais ils ont refusés. Ça fait bien longtemps ça, dix ans déjà. Mais de toute manière le Boss n'a jamais eu à les craindre, les Hyûga ont toujours été fidèles à leurs principes et n'ont jamais voulu se lier à des histoires sombres, le Clan Senju aussi a essayé un temps à s'en approcher.

- Je ne comprends plus rien, grogna-t-il, las.

- Un schéma ?

- Ce n'est pas de refus.

Konan prit un papier d'origami et un stylo à l'encre de chine et fit un schéma tout en l'expliquant devant les yeux de Sasuke.

- Alors Kyoto et Tokyo avant été contrôlé par les deux représentants des clans : Uchiha et Senju mais après que les Uchiha ont découvert que les Senju voulait leur faire un coup d'état, les Uchiha ont déclarés la guerre au Senju et se sont retirés de la vie politique. C'est de là que les Senju, aux yeux du peuple, sont devenus leurs uniques représentants. Par la suite, les Uchiha ont donc achetés des terres et se sont installés, implantant des organisations dans quelques coins de nos deux villes : Tokyo et Kyoto.

- Ouais...

- Tu me suis ?

- Oui, je réfléchissais tout haut.

- Bref. En réalité, ces deux villes sont contrôlées par les Uchiha mais indirectement car nous dirigeons la plupart des casinos, restaurants, bars et tout ce qui suit. Puis, il y a eu les Hyûga qui se sont installés et les Uchiha et les Senju ont tentés de gagner leur amitié afin d'avoir une partie fortunée de leur côté. Et aussi plus d'effectifs et de grandes personnalités mais ils ont refusés. Tu vois. En fait, les Hyûga sont les troisièmes à diriger nos deux villes, plusieurs de leurs représentants se trouvent dans le monde de la finance et de la politique. En fait tout est question de pouvoir et politique.

- Et nous, nous sommes les pions qui permettons à l'organisation de gagner du terrain et du pouvoir.

- Tu ne l'avais pas compris ?

- Si, mais je voulais surtout connaître la réelle place des Hyûga.

- Ah, d'accord. D'autres questions ?

Il secoua sa tête.

- Alors dégages, j'attends Pein, sourit-elle.

Le visage livide, Sasuke déguerpit de la chambre. Konan était comme sa sœur, ça faisait bizarre de savoir qu'elle... _Pensons à autre chose, Hinata par exemple_, se dit-il. _Mais pourquoi Hinata ?_

* * *

Appartement de Sasuke, Kyoto, 18h46, Mardi 11 Juin.

Seule dans l'appartement, Hinata feuilletait, dans un coin de sa chambre, le dossier qui lui permettra de rejoindre L'Akatsuki. Tel un passe-partout. Comme elle l'avait imaginé, ce dossier, qu'avait rédigé son père, regorgeait d'informations essentielles sur diverses organisations criminelles. Hinata se demandait d'ailleurs comment son père avait eues toutes ses informations. Mais c'était son travail et son père était un vrai dévoué. Il aimait son métier et y consacrait son temps qu'il oubliait quelquefois de prendre du temps avec ses filles. Hinata avait la chance que ce dossier soit tombé entre ses mains. Beaucoup de chance.

- Avec un tel document, L'Akatsuki connaîtra toutes les failles des organisations ennemis, c'est pas génial ?

Elle sourit et parcourut encore le dossier, lorsqu'elle tomba sur une organisation nommée « Clan Senju ».

- Mais les Senju ne sont pas ce qui gouverne nos deux villes ? Pourquoi papa a-t-il étudié leur cas ? C'est bizarre...

Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit des plans. Elle tenta de les décrypter mais rien. Hinata ne comprenait rien. C'était étrange et incompréhensible. Elle le laissa tomber et au même moment son cellulaire sonna. Elle taponna ses poches mais elle ne le sentit pas, le téléphone continuait de sonner pendant qu'elle le cherchait sous le paquet de feuille étalé devant elle, finalement elle parvint et répondit à temps.

- Oui allô ?

_- C'est le chauffeur de la dernière fois._

- Ah, bonjour Gaara c'est ça ?

_- Exacte, en fait je m'ennuyais et j'ai pensé à vous. Hier, vous vous êtes fait attrapé par votre petit ami ?_

- Euh, finalement oui.

_- Et ?_

- Eh bien, en fait je... je me faisais des films.

Il émit un léger rire.

_- Tant mieux._

- Oui, sourit-elle.

_- Je vous ai appelé pour autre chose en réalité._

- Ah, bon ?

_- Vous avez étudié à Tokyo petite ?_

- Oui mais je ne vis plus là-bas. Pourquoi, on se connaît ?

Hinata posa son téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille et rassembla en même temps les feuilles pour les replacer dans leur pochette.

_- Pas vraiment mais je me souviens de vous. Vous m'avez évité le pire._

Elle fronça ses sourcils, retenue soudain par les mots de son interlocuteur.

- Le pire ?

_- Un petit garçon solitaire sur le toit de l'école, planté sur le rebord décidé à en finir avec la vie, ça ne vous dis rien ?_

Des larmes d'émotions roulèrent le long des joues d'Hinata.

- C'est toi ?

_- Vous m'as vu prêt à me jeter. Puis vous m'avez crié de ne pas bouger et que vous alliez venir. On ne se connaissait pas pourtant. J'ai voulu mettre un pied dans le vide mais j'ai vu vos larmes, vous étiez en train de pleurer tout en me demandant de vous attendre. Bizarrement j'ai attendu. Et je vous ai vu surgir par la porte, essoufflée et en pleurs. Vous vous êtes approchées de moi..._

- Et je t'ai tendu la main, tu l'as prise et j'ai souri. J'avais peur que tu te jettes et voir que t'y renoncer m'a soulagée. Puis il y a eu les professeurs et les élèves qui sont venus. Ils ont appelés tes parents et plus jamais je ne t'ai revu, reprit-elle. Merde comment j'ai fait pour ne pas te reconnaître...

Il rit.

_- Je peux aussi te tutoyer ?_

- Évidemment !

_- Si ça peut te rassurer moi non plus je ne t'avais pas reconnu, c'est après en entrant chez moi que je me suis souvenue de ton visage. _

- Tu as quelle âges maintenant ?

_- Vingt un ans et toi ?_

- Dix huit.

Hinata constata qu'il avait le même âge que Sasuke et Naruto puis elle lui demanda.

- Euh, c'est possible qu'on se revoit ?

_- Si tu veux, je suis disponible que le week-end et la semaine je finis à vingt deux heures._

- Lorsque j'aurais chargé ma carte je t'appellerai alors.

_- OK, allez salut._

- Salut, ah et au fait... ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir de savoir que tu vas bien.

_- C'est gentil, je te laisse._

Hinata sourit et coupa le téléphone. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Les images de ce jour lui revinrent à l'esprit, elle n'y croyait pas. Elle se sentit heureuse pour lui. savoir qu'il allait bien la soulagea.

- C'était qui ?

Hinata tourna si vite sa tête qu'elle entendit son cou craquer. Elle grimaça, massa sa nuque tout en découvrant Sasuke posé contre l'encadrement et les mains enfoncés dans les poches.

- Ah t'es rentré ! Ah, euh une simple connaissance que j'ai retrouvé.

- Bon, tu viens préparer le dîner, j'ai faim.

- Oui attends deux secondes, je ranges et j'arrive.

- OK.

Il se tourna et quitta la pièce. Hinata de son côté amassa les feuilles pour les remettre dans le dossier et l'enfouit dans son sac. En entrant dans la cuisine, elle découvrit Sasuke avec un bol de glace à la vanille et une bombe de chantilly à la main. Il ouvrit grand sa bouche. Il appuya et le jet entra directement dans le fond de sa gorge.

Hinata se pinça les lèvres avec deux doigts pour ne pas rire. Il ressemblait parfois à un gamin.

Elle eut une étrange envie de glace. Se précipitant dans la cuisine, elle rouvrit le réfrigérateur mais aucune boite de glace à la vanille était présente. Hinata partit ouvrir la poubelle et découvrit la boite vide. Elle soupira et regagna le salon, l'air désabusé.

- Tu en veux ? hasarda le Uchiha.

- Non c'est bon mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait de la glace !

- Normal, je l'avais caché.

- Quoi ? T'es vraiment un égoïste mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle, ahurie.

- Amène-toi avec une cuillère, tu me feras la cuisine après.

- Sérieusement ? Toi, tu vas partager cette glace que tu avais secrètement caché pour que je n'y tombe pas dessus ?

Il se retourna pour partir vers le salon.

- Tant pis pour toi.

- Non, j'arrive. Je peux prendre du chocolat ?

- Fais toi plaisir, entendit-elle de la cuisine.

Elle prit une cuillère dans le tiroir et une tablette de chocolat pour bondir vers le salon, toute enjouée. Rejoignant Sasuke dans le canapé, elle coupa en morceau la tablette sur le haut des boules de glaces puis introduisit sa cuillère dans ce grand bol et l'enfourna enfin dans sa bouche. Leurs bras s'effleuraient presque tellement ils étaient proches.

- Alors t'as demandé ?

Sasuke introduisit sa cuillère dans sa bouche et laissa Hinata patienter durant de bonnes secondes. Plusieurs minutes même.

- Sasuke... soupira Hinata en roulant des yeux. Je commence à te connaître.

- Le Boss veut te rencontrer.

La cuillère qu'elle tenait, resta durant quelques secondes en suspens au-dessus du bol et tomba. Choquée, Hinata tourna son visage vers Sasuke.

- C'est vrai ?

Il hocha son visage.

- Je lui ai simplement demandé.

- C'était si facile que ça ?

- Moi aussi je me demande pourquoi. Tu devrais réfléchir encore.

- Non. Je veux vraiment et puis j'ai arrêté les études. Je pensais les reprendre mais finalement je ne me vois pas. En tout cas je suis contente, même si c'est juste une rencontre, je suis contente ! sourit-elle, en haussant ses épaules, ravie.

Sasuke observa Hinata. Il la trouvait bizarre mais étrangement... attachante ? Il ne saurait comment la décrire. Il remarqua aussi que son air ressemblait un peu à sa mère. Elle avait le teint blanc, le regard ordinairement empli de douceur et de longs cheveux sombres. Sans s'en rendre compte, il passa une main dans les cheveux d'Hinata. Un triste sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres.

- Euh... Sasuke ? répéta Hinata, les yeux incrédules.

Frissonnante, elle posa sa main sur celle de Sasuke. Cette main qui s'était engouffré dans ses cheveux. Le Uchiha s'arracha de ses pensées et découvrit les yeux écarquillés de perplexités d'Hinata.

- Sasuke... ta main ?

Il retira sa main brusquement sa main comme si les cheveux d'Hinata étaient brûlants. Il poussa un ennui soupir.

- Tu... me rappelles ma mère.

Les traits d'Hinata se recouvrirent d'une soudaine tristesse.

- Je suis désolée...

- Elle avait de long cheveux bleus nuit... un grand regard tendre... un doux sourire et des bras cajoleurs. J'aimais m'y blottir. Sa voix était douce et chaleureuse... j'arrivais à m'endormir lorsque j'entendais sa voix...

Hinata prit le bol des mains de Sasuke et le déposa sur la table basse. Le cœur serré par les mots de Sasuke puis se tourna vers Sasuke et tenta.

- Ta famille te manque ?

Un soupir échappa Sasuke.

- Plus particulièrement elle.

- Ah, ah bon et, et pourquoi elle ?

- Quand je te regarde, je me souviens automatiquement d'elle. Ses cheveux...

Il prit une mèche de ses cheveux et la contempla. Avec lenteur, il tortilla la mèche autour de son index. Hinata se sentit gênée pendant un instant mais elle le laissa faire. Ce geste semblait le transporter dans ses pensées ou plutôt dans son passé. Elle baissa son visage et lança alors :

- Moi aussi quand je me regardais avant dans la glace, je repensais à ma mère. Je... je... je m'en voulais de lui tant ressembler. Parce qu'à chaque fois que mon père déposait son regard sur moi, il devenait triste. Plus je grandissais et plus je me détestais de lui ressembler parce que mon père revoyait à chaque fois à travers moi, maman. Et il en souffrait mais un jour, j'ai voulu me couper les cheveux et mon père m'a surprise dans l'action et m'a arrêté. Je lui ai expliqué pourquoi et il m'a dit « Ne m'en veut pas Hinata, et ne t'en veux pas de lui ressembler autant, c'est comme une façon de l'avoir en toi. Tu devrais être fière... ».

- Ta mère ? Elle est morte ?

- Elle est portée disparue depuis que j'ai deux ans. Mais je ne sais pas si elle est actuellement encore en vie ou non. Mais je sais qu'elle a disparu, on sait toujours pas pourquoi et j'essaye de me faire l'idée qu'elle est morte pour ne pas trop espérer même si j'ai encore des doutes...

Il continuait à tortiller sa mèche autour de son doigt, l'air lointain.

- Tu as vécu sans mère alors.

- Oui mais je dirais que j'ai pu me passer de son amour maternel parce que malgré son travail mon père nous aimait tendrement comme une mère.

- Et tu ressembles à ta mère ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Moi aussi on dit que je ressemble à ma mère, je te la montrerai, j'ai quelques photos.

Il venait de le dire avec un sourire. Un sourire étrangement sincère. Hinata sentait son cœur cogner brutalement contre sa poitrine. Ce sourire, il était sans équivoque, sans sournoiserie. Elle leva sa main et effleura du bout du doigt les lèvres de Sasuke. Il fronça ses sourcils au touché d'Hinata mais ne repoussa pas ses doigts pour autant.

- Tu as souri.

Hinata rit, heureuse, et retira ses doigts.

- Il m'arrive de sourire tu sais ?

- Mouais, fit-elle pas vraiment convaincue. Mais pas de manière aussi sincère comme à l'instant. C'était mignon à voir.

Sasuke esquiva son regard et posa son poing contre ses lèvres afin de se racler la gorge, un brin embarrassé.

- On finit notre glace ? proposa Hinata, en remarquant Sasuke un peu gêné.

Ce dernier acquiesça reprenant ses traits impassibles. Hinata le regarda du coin de l'œil et soupira. Le cœur encore serré par ce qu'elle avait entendu, Hinata se demanda si un jour, il retrouvera enfin la paix intérieure. Plus elle en apprenait sur lui plus elle l'appréciait et s'attachait à lui.

Soudain, elle pencha son visage sur le côté et lui sourit tendrement.

- Tu es quelque un de bien... en fait_ je t'aime bien._


	7. Premier Mystère

Salut,

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Appartement de Sasuke, Kyoto, 02h12, Mercredi 12 Juin.

Sasuke fut réveillé par un bruit provenant du salon. Silencieux, il quitta son lit pour se rendre dans le salon et voir ce qu'il se passait. Il traîna des pieds tout en bâillant et découvrit alors devant la porte, Hinata. Encore avec son bas de pyjama et emmitouflé dans un long gilet noir prête pour sortir. Après s'être frotté le visage, il demanda :

- Tu vas où ?

Hinata sursauta et se tourna, le regard écarquillé vers Sasuke.

- T'es réveillé ?

- Où tu vas ?

Hinata soupira et se redressa.

- Je vais me recueillir sur la tombe de mon père.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils et se massa les tempes.

- Attends, tu vas visiter sa tombe à deux heures du matin et à Tokyo ?

- Je... je ne sais pas. Ça m'est venu comme ça, d'un coup. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer mot à mot ce que j'ai ressenti mais c'est comme... C'est inexplicable. Mais j'en ai besoin... Expliqua Hinata, perdue.

Sasuke fixa Hinata, elle semblait décidée. Depuis qu'Hinata vivait sous son toit, Sasuke n'avait pratiquement eu aucun moment de répit. Il soupira et alla dans sa chambre pour chercher un chandail plus épais ou une veste.

- Attends-moi.

Gênée Hinata se brusqua devant la porte de la chambre de Sasuke et répliqua :

- Non, c'est bon, je me suis permise de prendre les clés de ta voiture sur le buffet. Je peux m'y rendre toute seule, j'ai l'habitude lorsque je faisais les aller-retour le soir pour voir Naruto parfois...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Sasuke qui enfilait sa veste. Il bouscula Hinata et se dépêcha.

- Tu n'as même pas encore l'âge de conduire, si tu te fais chopper t'es dans la merde.

- Je le fais souvent tu sais... jamais la police ne m'a contrôlé.

- T'aimes le danger toi !

Elle haussa ses épaules dans une moue.

- Dépêche-toi, on se taille.

Hinata déglutit et fila vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle referma avec ses propres clés. Sasuke avait déjà pris les escaliers et se trouvait désormais en bas du bâtiment. Quelques secondes après, elle le rejoignit et montèrent dans sa voiture en direction du cimetière de Tokyo.

Durant le trajet Sasuke et Hinata n'avaient nullement échangés. Sasuke était concentré sur la route et Hinata avait les yeux rivés sur la vitre. Elle regardait le paysage défiler et se rongeait l'ongle de son pouce. Chose qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était nerveuse. Les routes étaient désertes, il n'y avait aucune voiture à part la leur qui roulait.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit désiré. Sasuke gara son véhicule sur un accotement après quoi ils se glissèrent hors de la voiture. Hinata fut frappée par un vent. Elle remonta aussitôt le col de son gilet et enroula ses bras autour d'elle pour les frictionner.

Sasuke suivit alors Hinata et éclaira le chemin avec une lampe torche. La Hyûga constata que l'endroit était bien plus lugubre et effrayant, le soir, qu'elle aurait pu l'imaginer.

Instinctivement elle se rapprocha de Sasuke et agrippa un pan de la veste du Uchiha. Quand Sasuke remarqua son geste, il eut un sourire en coin et fit semblant de l'ignorer. Hinata, elle, chercha du regard la tombe de son père lorsqu'elle s'écria :

- Sasuke ! Il y a un quelque un devant la tombe de mon père !

Elle lui arracha la lampe torche des mains et éclaira l'emplacement.

- Je ne vois rien. Tu dois avoir peur c'est tout.

- Merde, excuse-moi, je dois halluciner alors...

- Et dire que tu voulais venir seule, se moqua-t-il.

Hinata ignora sa pique et ils allèrent vers la tombe. Arrivés devant elle, Hinata fut surprise de découvrir un bouquet de fleur avec un mot rattaché mais ce qui l'étonna davantage fut l'encens encore allumé. Elle regarda Sasuke qui avait les sourcils plissés, lui aussi ne comprenait pas. Il était tard qui à part Hinata aurait eu l'idée de venir e recueillir dans une tombe ! Hinata s'accroupit et prit le bout de l'encens entre ses doigts. Le bâton venait à peine d'être embrasé, Sasuke prit le bouquet et retira le mot.

- Je suis désolée, que mes prières t'accompagnes, lut-il.

Hinata sentit ses membres se glacer d'appréhension. Le cœur battant, elle se redressa et prit le papier des mains de Sasuke pour le relire. Des larmes glissèrent dès lors le long de sa joue.

- Désolée... c'est une femme qui a écrit ça ?

- Il n'y a pas de doute. L'orthographe le prouve, commenta-t-il, le front plissé.

Hinata tenta de refouler les frissons qui traversaient ses doigts.

- Mais qui est-ce et puis l'encens vient juste d'être allumé ?

Sasuke leva sa tête et vit alors des feux d'une voiture s'allumer et une silhouette se diriger vers un véhicule.

- Hinata, devant toi !

Elle leva aussitôt son regard et vit la silhouette. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Je crois qu'on l'a trouvé.

Hinata voulut courir à sa poursuite mais Sasuke l'arrêta et accourut lui-même pour rattraper la personne. En arrivant vers le véhicule, il distingua la silhouette d'une femme. Cachant son visage par un voile noir. Il tenta de l'attraper seulement arrivé près du véhicule. Le conducteur démarra précipitamment au moment même où elle finit par y monter.

- Merde ! Putain ! grogna Sasuke, énervé.

Il repartit vers Hinata. Celle-ci était agenouillée devant la tombe. Sa main droite était posée sur la pierre tombale comme son front. Des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues et pleuvaient sur la pierre. Elle pleurait silencieusement.

Sasuke frotta sa nuque, ennuyé.

- Elle m'a échappé.

Elle leva faiblement son visage et murmura :

- J'ai le sentiment que c'est ma mère...

Surpris, les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent. Il resta stupéfié.

- Ce mot... pourquoi mon cœur me dit qu'il vient de ma mère ?

Hinata regarda Sasuke et tira sur la veste du Uchiha.

- Tu crois que c'était elle ?

Sasuke la regarda encore déconcerté tandis qu'elle continuait à tirer sur sa veste à la recherche d'une réponse.

- Sasuke est si c'était elle ? Insista-t-elle.

Sasuke s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de calmer une personne. Et quand il essayait comme la fois où Hinata s'était levée en panique à cause de son cauchemar, Sasuke était maladroit. Mais il se sentit contraint face à la détresse d'Hinata. Plus jeune, il aurait aimé avoir connu une personne qui l'aurait aidé à surmonter la disparition de ses parents. Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas devenu l'individu qu'il était.

Il roula des yeux et finit par soupirer :

- Ce n'est pas elle.

Hinata demeura silencieuse et fixa vaguement la fumée de l'encens se répandre.

- Faut qu'on rentre, annonça-t-il.

Hinata acquiesça et se redressa. Sasuke l'observa et soupira ennuyé par la situation. Il s'approcha et, inconsciemment, lui dégagea quelques mèches qui cachaient son visage en larme.

- Si c'était ta mère, elle ne t'aurait certainement pas fui.

Elle baissa son visage et l'appuya contre le torse de Sasuke.

- Je suis lassée par tout cela, murmura-t-elle.

Il hésita longtemps mais finit par le faire : déposer une main compatissante sur l'épaule d'Hinata.

- On le trouvera. Maintenant que tu es dans L'Akatsuki soit certaine qu'on t'aidera.

Il fit une longue pause en regardant droit devant lui, la bouche entrouverte. Il tenta de dire difficilement ces mots :

- Tu es une combattante.

Hinata soupira :

- Merci, Sasuke.

Elle savait qu'il le pensait vraiment.

* * *

Appartement de Sasuke, Kyoto, 10h12, Mercredi 12 Juin.

Sasuke quitta la salle de bain pour se vêtir dans sa chambre. Ayant chaud, le Uchiha piocha, dans sa penderie, uniquement un bermuda noir. Habillé, Sasuke alluma son téléphone un des derniers modèle de la marque Samsung et découvrit un message de Konan après l'avoir lu, il souffla et se dirigea vers la cuisine en traînant des pieds. Son visage affichait des traits fatigués, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit après être rentrés hier soir. S'étirant les bras, il parvint à la cuisine découvrant Hinata préparer un grand gâteau. Le sourcil arqué, ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps et il se dirigea vers le frigidaire qu'il ouvrit.

- Tu as réussi à dormir ? Entendit-il.

Il attrapa une brique de lait et referma la porte pour s'y adosser et boire. Hinata avait le regard rivé sur sa préparation.

- C'est quoi ce gâteau ?

Hinata tourna son visage vers le Uchiha, tenant des fraises aux creux de sa paume. Elle aperçut pour la première fois son torse nu, elle ne put détourner son regard, l'espace d'un instant. Mais en secouant la tête, elle rabattit son regard sur sa préparation en déposant sur le contour du gâteau à la crème, les fraises.

- C'est pour ma sœur, demain elle fête ses dix huit. Elle m'a appelé ce matin pour me le rappeler comme si j'allais oublier une date aussi importante...

Sasuke ouvrit sa bouteille de lait.

- D'ailleurs tu veux venir ?

- Non.

_Concis et précis, _pensa Hinata. Hinata s'efforça de sourire, mais ce fut d'un sourire tordu.

- Non mais ce n'était pas une proposition. Même si ça en avait tout l'air mais... si tu n'es pas occupé, tu viens.

Sasuke eut un sourire en coin.

- Tu m'y obliges ou je rêve ?

- Effectivement, je t'y oblige. J'ai pensé à le fêter à la plage, demain soir puisqu'elle a cours toute la journée on ne peut pas le faire plus tôt.

- Je ne te promets rien.

Un sourire recouvrit les lèvres de la jeune Hyûga pendant que le Uchiha buvait une gorgée. Il se mit à contempler le plafond, pensif.

- Tu as eu ton rendez-vous avec le Boss. À vingt et une heure précisément.

Soudain, Hinata se tourna et regarda Sasuke avec de grands yeux.

- Sérieusement ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Pourvu que je ne gaffe pas... Pria-t-elle en refermant le gâteau avec une cloche en plastique.

Sasuke s'approcha d'elle, se plaça derrière elle puis se pencha pour lui chuchoter, d'une voix sournoise, à l'oreille :

- Tu m'as semblé bien convaincante avant-hier, décocha-t-il d'un ton assez suggestif.

Elle leva son visage, le regard rond. Sasuke lui souriait, d'un terrible sourire. Hinata se rappela d'elle assise à califourchon sur lui. Elle baissa son visage qui prit soudainement une teinte cramoisie. Elle tenta de contourner le sujet, Sasuke allait sûrement y rester longtemps dessus si elle ne le faisait pas.

- À quoi ressemble le Boss ?

Prenant le gâteau couvert, elle tenta de passer afin d'aller vers le réfrigérateur mais le Uchiha s'amusa à lui barrer le passage. Il la reluqua de la tête au pied.

- Tu pourrais te décaler ?

Ses lèvres s'étaient retroussés dans un sourire en coin, à la fois charmeur et déstabilisant.

- N'essaie pas de détourner sur quoi je te parlais.

- Allez, Sasuke, décale, supplia Hinata, embarrassée.

Il finit par lâcher un faible rire en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur.

- Je pensais que tu me ferais une de tes techniques pour me mettre à terre.

- Avec plaisir, tu veux ?

Il leva ses mains après avoir retrouvés ses traits imperturbables.

- Sans façon.

Sur ce, Sasuke se décala. Hinata put alors passer et atteindre le réfrigérateur où elle déposa le gâteau. Hinata se tourna vers lui.

- En tout cas, je commence à bien stresser pour ce soir mais je suis aussi pressée de le rencontrer. Bon je finis ça et je nous prépare quelque chose.

Elle voulut se retourner pour fouiller dans les placards suspendus au-dessus du l'évier seulement Sasuke la retint par le bras. Il scruta méticuleusement le regard d'Hinata pendant un moment pendant qu'elle fronçait ses sourcils. Il semblait inquiet. _Non je dois certainement me faire des idées_, songea-t-elle. Sasuke finit par lui demander, la voix grave :

- Ça va ?

Il s'était souvenu de ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Hinata essaya d'esquisser un sourire. _Finalement, il s'inquiétait vraiment_, se dit-elle, ravie intérieurement.

- Grâce à toi en tout cas.

Mais en vérité, Hinata n'allait pas si bien qu'elle tentait de faire croire à Sasuke. Son esprit était embrouillé par le mot qu'ils avaient retrouvé. Elle était persuadée que ce mot n'était pas si insignifiant qu'il en paraissait. Peut-être que l'auteur de ce mot avait un rapport avec la mort de son père._ « Désolée »_. Pourquoi cette femme s'en voulait-elle au point de déposer un mot pareil... Elle repensait toujours à sa mère.

- Parfois quand les assassins culpabilisent, ils se rendent sur les tombes de leurs victimes, fit-t-elle soudainement. Pour ressentir le moins de remords, tu le sais ça ?

- Tu veux dire que c'est peut-être l'assassin qu'on a failli attraper ?

- Je suppose.

Ou peut-être avait-elle un lien dans l'histoire si elle n'était pas la meurtrière ?

- Cette femme semble avoir connu mon père. Même beaucoup trop. Je sais que mon père a eu une aventure avec sa secrétaire. Quand il a arrêté de la voir, elle n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de le récupérer. Elle venait souvent vers moi pour que je persuade mon père qu'il la pardonne. Elle m'a jamais dit ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Mais visiblement mon père avait rompu parce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose que mon père s'interdisait à pardonner...

- Tu as son adresse ? demanda Sasuke, intrigué.

- Oui et elle ne vit pas à Tokyo mais à Kyoto. J'y vais toute de suite ! Et je vais en bus !

Sasuke hocha la tête.

Hinata courut dans sa chambre, empoigna son sac et sortit en trombe de l'appartement.

Elle était déjà dans le bus qui la menait dans un autre quartier. Presque une heure de route pour s'y rendre. Elle était concentrée et s'imagina comment elle allait la questionner, l'interroger. Sa secrétaire s'appelait Shizune. C'était une femme douce et drôle. Hinata l'avait toujours bien aimé. Elle voyait d'ailleurs très mal Shizune faire une chose aussi terrible. _Tuer quelqu'un, elle ferait jamais ça. Elle est trop honnête et attentionnée,_ réfléchit Hinata. _Mais je dois quand même la questionner._

Arrivée devant sa petite maison. Elle appuya sur la sonnette et attendit.

Cinq minutes écoulées, Hinata ré-appuya sur la sonnette et tambourina ensuite sur la porte. Toujours pas de réponse. Hinata traversa la pelouse et plaqua son visage contre la fenêtre. Personne en vue.

- Hé ! Qui êtes-vous ?

Hinata se retourna brusquement et découvrit un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux long d'un bleu clair et des yeux pers. Il semblait furieux de la trouver fouiller sa maison. Hinata essaya de s'expliquer :

- Désolée, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Je cherchais juste Shizune. Je dois la voir. C'est urgent.

L'homme hocha la tête et ses traits se déridèrent dans un sourire.

- Navré de m'être emporté. Je pensais que vous étiez une voleuse.

- Non, pas du tout, sourit-elle poliment.

- Shizune n'est plus au Japon depuis maintenant six à sept mois.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui... elle a préféré changer d'air. Elle disait qu'elle avait trop de peine à rester ici alors elle est partie.

- Oh... fit-elle, déçue.

Si Shizune était partie en voyage depuis il y a sept mois. Ce n'était absolument pas elle qui avait pu déposer ce papier ou tuer son père.

- Et je suis son oncle Dan Katô.

- Je vois, elle m'avait dit qu'elle vivait avec sa famille encore.

- Oui, vous aviez dit que vous voulez la voir car c'était urgent ? Je peux vous donner son numéro, peut-être ?

- Oui volontiers !

Il lui donna alors le numéro de téléphone.

Hinata était rentrée dans un bar pour pouvoir téléphoner depuis une cabine. Elle avait un peu de sous sur elle pour payer l'appel. D'après le numéro indicatif, Shizune séjournait en France. Elle espérait qu'elle réponde. Dans la cabine, Hinata tapa le numéro sur les touches du téléphone et attendit. Quand elle entendit la voix de Shizune répondre, Hinata sourit.

- Shizune ?

_- Hinata ? Comment tu vas ?_

- Pas très bien, tu sais que mon père est mort.

Silence.

_- Hi... hiashi est mort ?_

Sa voix était étranglée par des sanglots.

- Oui.

_- Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Mais comment cela a pu se passer ?_

- On l'a assassiné.

_- Quoi ?_

- Écoute, je t'ai appelé parce que je me demandais si tu ne saurais pas quelque chose. Au sujet de ses fréquentations, de lui-même d'ailleurs ?

_- Je... eh bien... non..._

- Tu es certaine ?

Hinata sentait que la voix de Shizune était pleine d'hésitation. Mais pourquoi ?

_- Je te... te jure. Je ne vois rien._

Puis elle coupa.

Hinata resta stupéfaite. _Pourquoi m'avoir raccroché au nez ?_ se demanda Hinata.

De l'autre côté de la ligne, Shizune tomba à genou et pinça ses lèvres pour ne pas craquer. Elle fixa son cellulaire dans sa main, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

- Je ne peux rien te dire, Hinata... Lui-même m'a fait juré de ne rien dire... Hiashi ne voulait pas que _cette_ histoire se disperse. _C'était_ son secret. Je n'ai pas le droit... Désolée...

Puis Shizune éclata à nouveau dans un sanglot.

* * *

Appartement de Sasuke, Kyoto, 13h54, Mercredi 12 Juin.

Hinata avait déjà préparé le plat pour le midi. Elle ressassait sans cesse l'appel de tout à l'heure. Elle avait raconté ce qui s'était passé à Sasuke qui lui avait donné son avis : d'après lui Shizune n'avait rien avoir avec le meurtre. Absolument rien. Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois de la rappeler avec le téléphone de Sasuke mais elle ne répondait pas. Elle l'avait laissé un message vocale et avait laissé tomber. Hinata pensa alors qu'il était plus judicieux de repartir chez son oncle pour lui poser des questions. Et avoir la permission d'entrer dans la chambre de Shizune pour voir si elle avait laissé ses affaires, chose peu probable. Mais elle devait quand même voir.

Ennuyée par toutes ses pensées, elle regarda Sasuke jouait à la Playstation.

- Dis Sasuke ? Tu as des nouvelles de Naruto ?

- Il ne m'a pas parlé de toi. (Il s'arrêta mais reprit :) Et il est toujours avec Sakura, dit-il le regard rivé sur sa télévision.

Hinata eut un sourire amusé, il semblait bien connaître les femmes plus qu'il en avait l'air. Soudain le téléphone du Uchiha bourdonna. Claquant sa langue, il se vit forcer de mettre pause à son jeu et répondit.

- Ouais.

_- C'est moi Konan, il faut que tu informes la Hyûga qu'elle a rendez-vous au restaurant Konoha, tu sais ce restaurant énormément huppé. Et qu'il est nécessaire qu'elle soit présentable. Dis-lui une robe de soirée ferait l'affaire._

- Pourquoi ce restaurant ?

_- C'est une Hyûga. Apparemment le Boss la veut vraiment de son côté, après je le comprends. D'ailleurs c'est quoi son petit nom ?_

- Hinata. Bon je la préviens.

_- Mignon comme prénom. Bon, à plus alors mon petit._

En roulant des yeux, il raccrocha et soupira reprenant sa manette. Il jeta un coup de l'œil vers Hinata afin de la questionner.

- Tu as de quoi mettre pour te rendre dans le restaurant Konoha ?

Hinata ouvrit grand les yeux, éberluée.

- Konoha ? Mais... c'est le restaurant le plus réputé du coin !

- Tu as ou non ?

Hinata secoua sa tête, elle ne possédait que des vêtements de villes.

- On mange et après on se rend en ville. Il faut absolument que tu t'achètes de quoi mettre.

Hinata se leva et partit mettre la table, Sasuke s'installa et fut rejoint par Hinata. Ils se servirent et mangèrent tranquillement puis lorsqu'ils eurent finis, ils partirent tout deux dans leurs chambres respectifs afin de s'habiller et enfin sortir.

Débarquant un quart d'heure après en ville, Sasuke la déposa.

- Je reste ici, tu as de quoi payer ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Quand tu auras terminé tes achats, ne traîne pas, ajouta-t-il.

- J'essayerai.

Elle le salua une dernière fois dans sourire, Hinata le quitta pour faire ses emplettes pendant que Sasuke patientait dans son véhicule le retour d'Hinata. Après une heure à explorer les boutiques, Hinata revint à l'endroit où Sasuke s'était garé. Hinata retrouva Sasuke calé nonchalamment contre son siège, une main en train de tapoter le volant et l'autre en train d'envoyer des messages.

Elle frappa légèrement sur la vitre. Sasuke la baissa de l'intérieur.

- T'as trouvé ?

- Je ne suis pas trop sûre de mon choix mais bon, répondit Hinata en haussant les épaules.

Il hocha de la tête tandis qu'Hinata contourna le véhicule pour ouvrir la portière avant et monter à l'intérieur. Elle n'eut le temps de boucler sa ceinture qu'il démarra aussitôt et rentrèrent à l'appartement.

* * *

Appartement de Sasuke, Kyoto, 19h54, Mercredi 12 Juin.

Sasuke était rapidement sorti acheter du pain à l'épicerie du coin tandis qu'Hinata prenait sa douche. Lorsqu'elle finit, la brune enroula sa serviette autour d'elle et partit dans sa chambre. Elle se sécha et sortit du sac d'achat sa nouvelle robe. C'était une robe noir et mi-longue, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de ses genoux. Elle était sans grande prétention. Une robe noire évasée aux manches longues resserrées aux poignets, et munie d'un col rond. Elle l'enfila et se regarda dans la glace. Finalement la robe semblait lui plaire et la correspondre. Seulement quand Hinata voulut remonter la fermeture, elle n'arriva pas.

Elle tenta longtemps. Elle tordait ses bras, sautait et se courbait dans tout les sens. Mais c'était impossible de la remonter. Maladroite, elle tomba dans un bruit sourd.

Depuis sa chambre, Sasuke entendit le fracas. Curieux, il entra dans la chambre d'Hinata, il la découvrit en train de se redresser, assise au sol.

- C'était quoi ce boucan ?

Hinata leva son visage, le regard écarquillé de surprise. Gênée, elle dégagea ses cheveux devant ses yeux et s'expliqua :

- Je n'arrive pas à remonter la fermeture et en sautant, je suis tombée...

Sasuke manqua de rire. Ses joues rougies de honte et son regard qui fuyait sans cesse le sien, lui fit sourire amusé. Il s'avança vers elle.

- Je vais t'arranger ça. Tourne-toi.

- Non, c'est bon... Paniqua-t-elle.

- Tu veux retomber encore une fois ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Elle secoua sa tête. Mais c'était assez gênant. Sasuke lui proposait de l'aider à remonter la fermeture et elle refusait qu'il le fasse. Il effleurera sans doute sa peau et, Hinata imaginait déjà sa réaction : elle tremblera. _C'est certain et comme une idiote en plus. Je le sens_, se dit-elle en son for intérieur.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la tourna et remonta aussitôt la fermeture de la robe. Il s'était arrangé à caresser la peau d'Hinata du bout des doigts en remontant la fermeture Éclair. Hinata avait senti ses doigts sur sa peau. Un frisson l'avait traversé, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, rouge de honte.

Elle n'eut le temps de le remercier, il était déjà reparti.

- Faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi, ce genre de situation... Soupira-t-elle.

Elle se pencha, attrapa ses talons aiguilles les enfila et se coiffa rapidement à coup de brosse puis quitta sa chambre. Elle vit Sasuke, un coude appuyé sur le bar du salon tenir dans une main un journal qu'il lisait attentivement. Elle entra dans le salon et lui demanda :

- Je peux... t'emprunter la voiture ?

Il garda son regard dans le journal.

- Tiens, répliqua-t-il en lui balançant les clés. Ne te fais pas attraper par la police. Ça m'arrangerait.

Elle les attrapa et le remercia :

- Merci, c'est gentil.

Il finit par lever son visage et découvrit Hinata aussi belle que d'habitude. Il la jaugea avec des yeux plissés puis il marmonna :

- Naruto est un idiot.

En train d'entrer sa deuxième boucle d'oreille, Hinata pencha son visage sur le côté, les sourcils froncés.

- Je le confirme, mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? ajouta-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

- D'ailleurs il passera me voir dans quelques minutes. Faut que tu y ailles.

- Je vais te laisser alors.

La boucle d'oreille enfin mise, elle empoigna sa veste, ouvrit la porte et salua une dernière fois Sasuke pour partir pour de bon dans le garage.

- Je commence sérieusement à stresser.

Elle grimpa dans le véhicule du Uchiha et roula en direction le restaurant Konoha.

Une demi heure plus tard, Hinata aborda les rues longeant le grand restaurant luxueux que possédait Kyoto. Connu pour ses plats recherchés et par la horde de grande personnalité qui le côtoyait.

Toujours en voiture, elle avait payé l'entrée du parking et chercha désormais une place pour se garer. Après quoi, elle descendit et repartit vers l'entrée du restaurant. Le pas moins assuré, elle examinait autour d'elle. C'était grand, luxueux, élégant. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'intérieur, elle fut poliment abordée par la femme d'accueil. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et questionna du regard, la jeune femme.

- Oui ?

- Bonsoir, vous avez réservée une place ? Parce qu'avant d'entrer vous devez passer par l'accueil, sourit-elle.

- Ah ! Bien non, je n'ai pas réservé mais on m'attend.

- Son nom à cette personne ? dit-elle en fixant sa tablette.

_Et sophistiqué aussi_, remarqua Hinata en fixant la tablette. Mais Hinata ne connaissait pas le nom du Boss. Elle était dans l'impasse. En soupirant, elle se mordit la lèvre, passa une main dans ses cheveux. La Hyûga commençait à sentir le stress lui monter, elle n'aimait pas du tout ça. Comment elle allait le trouver dans ce cas ?

- À vrai dire, je ne sais pas qui sait...

La jeune femme sourit affablement pour la rassurer et lui demanda.

- Votre nom alors, peut-être que je pourrais retrouver la personne qui vous attend.

- Hinata, Hinata Hyûga.

Elle acquiesça, tapa le nom complet et appuya sur « rechercher » dans son écran. Un sourire fendit le visage de la charmante femme.

- Effectivement, vous êtes inscrite enfin nous avons uniquement le nom Hyûga. Et uniquement pour ce soir. C'est donc vous, si je présume. Veuillez me suivre, vous êtes attendu à la table numéro 1532.

- Autant de table... murmura Hinata, impressionnée.

Elle suivit alors la jeune femme. Elles prirent un ascenseur et montèrent aux cinquièmes étages. Un étage où l'on mangeait à plein air offrant aux clients une vue panoramique sur les terres de Kyoto. Il faisait nuit et le ciel était étoilé. C'était magnifique avec la lune qui était aussi au rendez-vous. Hinata fut scotchée par une telle vue.

- Voici votre table, lança-t-elle en désignant une table. Je vous souhaite de passer une agréable soirée en espérant avoir été d'une grande aide.

Elle l'avait été, pensa Hinata qui suivit le doigt de la femme et découvrit le Boss.

- Au revoir, murmura la femme pour partir ensuite.

La Hyûga ne fit plus attention à la jeune femme qui partait déjà. Son regard s'était immobilisé sur le Boss. Son corps fut pris d'un soudain vertige, elle pensait se tromper. Elle battit des cils et rouvrit grandement ses yeux sous le choc. Maintenant elle croisa le regard noir malicieux du Boss. Ce dernier se leva de manière nonchalante, arrangea sa veste de costume et le col de sa chemise.

D'un seul œil, il considéra Hinata et eut un sourire en coin en découvrant son expression figée.

- C'est lui ? balbutia-t-elle.

* * *

Appartement de Sasuke, Kyoto, 20h34, Mercredi 12 Juin.

Le Uchiha pensa alors à appeler une membre de L'Akatsuki. C'était une informaticienne ou plutôt une pirateuse informatique. Elle était très douée dans ce domaine et permettait de faciliter beaucoup de chose à l'organisation. Il composa son numéro et patienta jusqu'à entendre sa voix.

_- Sasuke ?_

- Tayuya, tu peux fabriquer un faux permis de conduire.

Sasuke identifia le bruit de touches d'un ordinateur qu'on frappait. Elle était déjà sur son poste.

_- Ouaip, à quel nom ?_

- Hum, le nom que tu veux. C'est pour une fille.

_- Mais il va me falloir une photo d'elle. _

- C'est Hinata Hyûga. En piratant certains sites, tu devrais retrouver une photo d'identité d'elle.

Il l'entendit hoqueter de surprise pendant un instant elle resta muette avant de répondre, la voix presque brisée :

_- C'est vrai, je t'appelle quand j'ai fini._

Elle raccrocha aussitôt. Hinata avait besoin d'un permis de conduire, par précaution.

* * *

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu ! Bise !

Je te remercie Harmony pour tes deux commentaires, ça me fait plaisir que mon histoire te plaise ainsi que le moment dans la baignoire (héhéhé). En espérant que la suite aussi (grand sourire.)

Je vous embrasse !


	8. Jalousie à plein nez ?

Salut :),

Alors voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Dites-moi tout ce qui vous plaît peut-être et des critiques aussi ! Je remercie grandement **Hinatou**, **Masirkkisoi**, **Harmony** et **Maxine3482** pour vos commentaires, ça m'a fait trop plaisir de voir que vous ne vous ennuyez pas en la lisant :D

Hinatou : Non tu n'as pas à t'excuser (c'était compréhensible) et puis ta review m'a fait sourire, tu as dit que tu la trouvais parfaite l'histoire (rien n'est parfait, je le conçois) mais je suis flattée ! Gros bisous à toi ! Au passage, ta review m'a donné soudain envie de poster la suite ! :)

Harmony : Tu doutes dès le début toi, pas mal (je te fais un petit clin d'œil) ! Tu m'as semblé avoir aimé le passage du cimetière (?) ! Je suis ravie en tout cas de t'avoir lu (: !

* * *

Toujours secouée, Hinata s'approcha de la table réservée par le Boss. Mais ce fut d'un pas mal assuré qu'elle s'en approcha. Fixant le sol, elle refusait de croiser le regard froid et pernicieux du Boss. Arrivée à la table, elle dut affronter les yeux du Boss ravalant sa salive, toujours incrédule.

C'était impossible que le Boss puisse être _lui_ ?

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire en coin avant de tendre une main vers Hinata. Cette dernière frissonna. Elle hésita mais finit par lever sa main vers lui tout en fixant, angoissée, le seul œil découvert du Boss. Leurs mains proches, Hinata serra enfin sa main. Une main _froide_ et _forte, _remarqua-t-elle. Elle se sentait toute ridicule face à un homme pareil, face à _lui_ surtout.

Le Boss, lui, exultait intimement de l'effet qu'il avait sur la Hyûga et son sourire en coin exprimait parfaitement son état jubilatoire. Il aimait sentir les gens perdre pied face à lui. Voir la stupéfaction, la haine, la colère, l'incertitude mais surtout la _peur_ se manifester sur leurs visages. Il se sentait plus puissant et il adorait cela. Se sentir craint, _être_ craint, c'était son plaisir à lui seul. Comme il le disait souvent : _mieux vaut être craint qu'aimé ! _À travers cette poignée de main, il ressentait davantage le mal l'aise de la jeune fille. Sa main était moite, beaucoup trop. Ce mal l'aise avait envahi tout son corps. Il devina aussitôt les questions qui se bousculaient en masse dans sa petite tête.

Mais il la comprenait... ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient après tout.

Lorsqu'elle retira sa main de sa poigne, elle lança d'une voix qui se voulait neutre :

– Je m'attendais à tout sauf à vous voir vous... Je n'arrive pas à y croire...

– J'imagine.

Il lui fit comprendre dans un signe de tête de s'installer à table. Après avoir hoché la tête, elle tira sur sa chaise et s'installa, les yeux scotchés sur l'homme qui prenait élégamment place devant lui.

– Et j'ai mes raisons, rajouta-t-elle.

– À boire, proposa le Boss.

– Non, juste des explications... répliqua-t-t-elle, complètement perdue.

– Ce n'était pas une question. Garçon, héla-t-il.

Pendant qu'un garçon vint afin de prendre la commande de Madara, Hinata émit un faible rire presque insolent.

– Le monde nous trompera... toujours.

– Tu parais plus mature.

Le Boss reconnut bien qu'elle avait changé. Les dernières fois qu'il l'avait croisée chez elle – lorsque Hiashi l'invitait dîner –, elle était d'une extrême gentillesse et beaucoup trop naïve à son goût.

– Tu as grandi, c'est bien.

– Mon père vous aimait bien mais je savais qu'il vous soupçonnait de quelque chose. De quoi ? Je ne savais pas mais maintenant je comprends... dit-elle.

Elle avait plissé son regard et le scrutait désormais droit dans les yeux.

– C'était un homme... très intelligent. C'est pourquoi je voulais qu'il accepte l'accord que je lui avais proposé mais... Il refusait. Il était trop... trop _bon ?_

Hinata ignora la phrase du Boss ayant eu le sentiment d'avoir ressenti de l'amertume dans la voix du Boss quand il avait dit le mot « bon ». Elle secoua sa tête et orienta ailleurs ses pensées.

– Les gens croient que vous n'êtes qu'un simple P.D.G., à la tête d'une grosse boîte mais vous êtes bien plus.

Les traits réfléchis, il sortit de sa poche un briquet et une cigarette qu'il avait extraite d'une boite de cigarette en métal à laquelle il était gravé – fièrement – l'insigne des Uchiha.

– Nous vivons dans un monde modelé d'illusions, on croit savoir ce qu'il en est mais il suffit d'un rien pour que tout ce qu'on pense savoir s'écroule. Cela ne devrait pas t'étonner autant mais tu es encore un peu naïve. Alors je comprends.

Hinata soupira et acquiesça malgré elle. Il avait raison, elle était naïve et détestait de l'être autant. Elle se promit en son for intérieur qu'elle ferait tout pour changer ce trait de caractère prononcé chez elle. Les coudes en appui sur la table, elle plaqua ses deux mains autour de son visage et gémit, désespérée :

– Plus j'en découvre et plus je me perds et désespère.

Le Boss arbora dès lors une expression amusée et ficha sa cigarette entre ses lèvres. Il prit le temps de tirer dessus et exhala lentement la fumée.

– Au départ j'avais pensé retrouver ta petite sœur. Lorsque Sasuke m'a parlé d'une fille de Hiashi Hyûga, fit-il nonchalant.

Elle leva sa tête et respira lourdement :

– Non et puis elle n'est au courant de rien. Je préfère l'éloigner de tout cela et puis si elle venait à savoir ce que je suis en train de faire, elle me détesterait. C'est certain.

Il laissa son regard traîner sur la ville illuminée par les nombreux éclairages colorés.

– Sasuke m'a parlé d'un document que tu posséderais et qui serait capable de faire tomber nos réseaux. Qu'est-ce qu'il comporte ?

– Des informations sur vous et les Senju.

Le visage du Uchiha se plissa, étonné.

– Senju, tu as dit ?

Elle acquiesça dans un mouvement de tête. C'était intéressant pour lui, songea le Boss.

– Tu me l'apporteras. Tu veux venger ton père...

– Exact, je recherche le meurtrier mais seule c'est _impossible_.

– Je t'aiderai si tu m'apportes ce document. Tu intégreras aussi l'Akatsuki. Tu sais maintenant beaucoup de chose concernant l'organisation et tu dois t'y rallier.

Hinata afficha un sourire victorieux.

– Je vous l'apporte le plus tôt possible. Mais en fait... fit-elle, curieuse. Pourquoi _l'Akatsuki_ ? Je veux dire qu'elle est son but ?

– Récupérer ce qui nous appartient auprès de nos _traîtres_ Senju.

Hinata fronça les sourcils, pas très certaine d'avoir tout compris mais elle haussa les épaules. Ces histoires entre Clans et gangs ne l'intéressaient pas, ce qui l'intéressait c'était de retrouver l'assassin.

Soudain une souriante servante apparut avec un plateau. Elle déposa, à table, des flûtes et un champagne qu'avait commandé le Boss. Elle déboucha la bouteille, fit couler la boisson dans ces verres et repartit.

Imitant Madara, Hinata attrapa son verre et engloutit le contenu puis songea.

– Vous savez que je n'ai pas encore le droit de toucher une goutte d'alcool, je n'ai encore que dix huit ans.

Il eut un rire jaune :

– Tu as déjà enfreint cette loi. Et puis maintenant que tu fais partie des miens, tu en enfreindras beaucoup plus. Je te le promets.

_Une promesse presque morbide,_ se dit-elle. Il en souriait en coin. Hinata frissonna d'horreur puis se ressaisit :

– Vous êtes très fort... réussir à vous faire passer pour ce que vous n'êtes pas en réalité.

Il haussa ses épaules et fit avec arrogance :

– Mon seul nom parvient à ébranler les cœurs.

Elle plissa ses yeux et les roula.

– C'est vrai et je remercie Dieu d'avoir eu la chance de vous avoir rencontré auparavant...

Il fixa Hinata longtemps avant de sourire fièrement :

– Je suis _Madara Uchiha_, rien de plus normal.

– Certes... Madara Uchiha, répéta-t-elle.

* * *

Appartement de Sasuke, Kyoto, 21h54, Mercredi 12 Juin.

Hinata et le Boss venaient de finir leurs plats, à l'aide de mouchoir, ils s'essuyaient les lèvres.

– Tu as arrêté tes études de médecines ?

– Je ne me voyais pas continuer à vrai dire.

Il hocha la tête et cogita pendant que Hinata consulta sa montre.

– Je devrais rentrer, il se fait tard, constata-t-elle.

– Tu as un véhicule ?

– Oui, quand pourrais-je vous voir pour vous amener le dossier ?

Il eut l'air de réfléchir puis répondit.

– Vendredi, je serai à l'entrepôt. Sasuke t'y emmènera.

Hinata pensa aussitôt au bâtiment qu'elle avait découvert en suivant Sasuke.

– D'accord.

– D'ailleurs en parlant de Sasuke... quelle relation entretiens-tu avec lui ?

Hinata sourcilla.

– Uniquement amical, pourquoi ?

Les sourcils du Uchiha se plissèrent, il sonda alors Hinata pendant quelques secondes stressantes pour Hinata. La seule réponse de Madara fut un soupir. Il semblait ne pas trop apprécier le fait qu'elle connaissait Sasuke ou bien c'était elle qui se faisait des films ? La Hyûga finit alors par se lever, prit son sac et s'inclina légèrement pour le saluer.

– Merci de m'avoir accordée votre confiance, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

Le Uchiha resta silencieux, imperturbable. Elle tourna alors les talons et quitta le toit du restaurant pour se rendre à son parking afin de retrouver la voiture de Sasuke. Dans la voiture, elle voulut rallumer son téléphone mais elle découvrit, par malheur, que la batterie était à plat. En soupirant, elle démarra le moteur et prit le volant pour regagner l'appartement de Sasuke. Elle remercia intérieurement son cousin Neji pour l'avoir appris à conduire une voiture.

Soudain elle repensa à l'appartement qu'elle était censée rechercher. Elle devait s'en trouver un. Elle dérangeait sûrement Sasuke surtout avec toutes ses histoires, pensa-t-elle. Il l'avait suffisamment aidé et ne voulait pas s'imposer, s'immiscer davantage dans sa vie. Mais elle eut, bizarrement, un pincement au cœur. Elle devra le quitter alors qu'ils commençaient à bien s'entendre. Partir, lui sera douloureux puisqu'elle s'était attachée à lui. Elle l'aimait bien, c'était un mec froid, arrogant mais il savait se montrer compatissant – certainement parce qu'ils se comprenaient, partageaient la même douleur. _Celle de la perte d'être cher_. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle parte un jour ou l'autre.

Elle soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Demain elle cherchera, jura-t-elle.

Arrivée devant le bâtiment de Sasuke, elle ouvrit les portes de son garage, à l'aide d'un biper, et y entra. Une deuxième voiture était garée près de celle qu'elle venait de faire rentrer dans le garage. En sortant de la voiture du Uchiha, Hinata éclaira l'autre véhicule avec la lumière de son téléphone. Puis elle fronça des sourcils et devina à qui la voiture appartenait.

– _Naruto_ !

Elle se frappa le front, maugréa et se dépêcha pour décamper quand immédiatement les lumières du garage s'illuminèrent toutes. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle se retourna et retrouva Naruto. Au fond de la pièce, dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses yeux bleus baignant d'incompréhension.

– Hi... Hinata ?

Alerté, Sasuke déboula dans la pièce en poussant Naruto suivi de Sakura.

– Hinata, s'exclama Sasuke en s'approchant d'elle. Monte en haut.

Il était maintenant près d'Hinata et se pencha discrètement pour lui glisser dans un murmure sévère :

– Tu n'as pas reçu mon message dans lequel je te disais qu'ils étaient encore là.

– Mon téléphone était éteint et j'ai oublié qu'il devait... tenta de se justifier Hinata, le regard désolé.

Naruto posa lourdement sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke et le repoussa pour s'intercaler entre eux deux.

– Non, elle reste, cracha-t-il froidement.

Sasuke et Naruto s'examinèrent droit dans les yeux durement. Les sourcils froncés, Sasuke prit Hinata par le coude et l'abrita derrière lui. Gênée, Hinata préféra faire profil bas et écouter seulement.

– Hinata est venue me voir, alors si je dis qu'elle monte. Elle monte.

Furieux, le blond s'approcha de Sasuke et le prit par le col puis le plaqua contre le mur. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient obscurcis par la colère qui le rongeait. Il ne comprenait pas la présence d'Hinata chez son meilleur ami. Son ex-petite-amie chez son meilleur ami, à une heure pareille ? Ça voulait dire quoi tout ça ?

– Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici, tu m'expliques ?

Sasuke roula des yeux et le repoussa paresseusement d'une main. D'une voix imperturbable, il lui expliqua :

– Justement c'est ce que je compte faire mais d'abord elle monte.

La voix atone qu'adoptait le Uchiha rendait Naruto encore plus furieux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

– Pourquoi tu veux absolument qu'elle monte ?

– Parce que c'est entre moi et toi.

– Et elle aussi ! Depuis quand vous vous connaissez ? Depuis le départ j'imagine, hein ? Allez, dites-moi !

À bout de nerfs, Hinata releva son visage et contourna Sasuke pour se poster devant Naruto. Elle jaugea longtemps ses yeux infiniment bleus. Les yeux blancs d'Hinata reflétaient l'amertume qu'elle portait pour Naruto. Il surprit alors le regard d'Hinata s'embuer de larme.

– Mais pourquoi ça t'énerves de me voir ici ? Je pensais que je ne signifiais rien pour toi. Après tout, tu m'as bien utilisé. Quand Sakura n'était pas là, tu te contentais de moi. Tu as piétiné mes sentiments sans t'en préoccuper, tu t'es moquée de moi en me trompant. Tu m'as pris pour qui sérieusement ? Une imbécile !

Soudain, elle le gifla violemment laissant les deux autres stupéfiés par la scène. La gifle avait été si forte que le bruit avait résonné dans toute la pièce. Elle devait certainement avoir la main qui lui brûlait à présent.

– Tu me dégoûtes, je te jure, murmura-t-elle. Et dire que j'ai un jour pu t'aimer, c'est fou ! J'ai dû être aveugle longtemps.

Naruto tenait sa joue douloureuse. La tête encore inclinée sur le côté et les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Jamais il n'avait vu Hinata aussi furieuse, elle ne s'était jamais montrée aussi violente, aussi énervée. Ses joues étaient rouges de colère et ses yeux blancs lançaient des éclairs. Elle était menaçante comme jamais.

Hinata ravala ses larmes. Elle se jura de ne pas craquer devant lui, de ne pas lui manifester en une quelconque réaction sa tristesse profonde qu'elle essayait d'oublier, de ne plus y penser. Elle poursuivit :

– Nous ne sommes plus ensemble alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dois des explications. C'est logique...

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un murmure. Naruto déglutit, tourna sa tête vers elle et murmura :

– Tu crois alors que je t'ai utilisé ?

Hinata claqua sa langue, amère.

– Ne me fais pas croire que tu m'aimais ! Si tu _m'avais_ vraiment aimé, tu aurais au moins été honnête avec moi. Tu ne m'aurais rien caché. Tu aurais eu le cran de me dire la vérité !

– Je t'ai aimé Hinata... mais pas plus que j'aime Sakura... avoua-t-il, honteux.

Hinata étouffa un rire nerveux derrière son sourire et balança légèrement sa tête en arrière._ Il est marrant_, se dit-elle. _Sérieusement, il se fiche de moi, là !?_

– Tu sais quoi... reprit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto. J'étais bien dans mon coin, à t'aimer secrètement, franchement ! Je ne demandais pas plus... Mais c'est toi !

Le blond tenta de bafouiller quelque chose mais elle enchaîna :

– Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité ? Tu comptais me laisser dans le mensonge encore longtemps, comme une vielle idiote ? hurla-t-elle.

Il ne trouva rien à répondre.

– C'est-ce que je me disais... tu n'es qu'un _connard_. (Naruto écarquilla ses yeux, jamais il n'avait entendu de mot aussi déplacé de la bouche d'Hinata.) Oui, je l'ai dit et tu as bien entendu. Un _connard_. Tu as toujours aimé Sakura et cela n'a visiblement jamais changé mais alors pourquoi m'as-tu offert ce collier ?

Elle pointa désormais un dès trois colliers qu'elle portait.

– Je me souviens, tu me l'as mis au cou en me disant, ce jour-là, que tu m'aimais et ensuite tu m'as embrassé. Moi je n'ai rien fait, je ne t'ai rien demandé.

La tête baissée, Naruto demeura silencieux tandis qu'un triste sourire mangea les lèvres de la Hyûga. Elle arracha durement le collier en question de son cou pui se tourna vers Sakura et jeta le collier au pied de Sakura.

– Je crois alors qu'il a mieux à faire autour de son cou qu'au mien.

Sakura, les yeux ronds, regarda le collier et le ramassa toute confuse. S'ensuivit d'un silence pesant. Trouvant le moment opportun, Sasuke ordonna à Hinata :

– On monte.

Elle acquiesça et voulut partir mais Naruto la retint par le bras.

– Attends... je... je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire autant de mal. Je te le jure, Hinata.

Hinata s'efforça de lui jeter un regard rempli de mépris.

– Prends soin d'Hanabi. Le temps que je revienne la chercher, laissa-t-elle échapper avant de rejoindre Sasuke.

Ils passèrent désormais le seuil de la porte, grimpèrent les quelques marches et entra enfin dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Puis emboîtant le pas de Sasuke, Hinata le suivit au pied de l'ascenseur. Attendant que l'appareil arrive, Hinata garda la tête rabattue et ses paumes plaquées autour de son cou légèrement ensanglanté à cause du rapide frottement qu'elle avait provoqué en tirant sur la chaîne.

Elle n'osa pas croiser le regard de Sasuke. Il avait les mains enfoncés dans ses poches, l'air impassible – comme à chaque fois. Les portes de l'ascenseur finirent par s'ouvrir, ils y rentrèrent silencieusement.

Arrivés à l'étage, le Uchiha sortit le premier. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement accompagné de près par Hinata. Lorsqu'elle fut rentrée, il referma la porte.

Et là, Hinata explosa en larme en se jetant au sol. Elle dissimula avec ses mains son visage en larme. Silencieusement, elle pleurait.

Sasuke la regardait, l'air pincé. Elle _devait_ énormément tenir à Naruto. Quelque chose bizarrement pareil à de la jalousie pinça son cœur. Il grimaça, ça lui semblait douloureux et le rendait sacrément furieux. P_ourquoi l'aimait-elle autant ? Il ne méritait même pas ses larmes et elle, elle éclatait en sanglot_. Il roula des yeux et se tourna pour gagner la cuisine. Là-bas, il attrapa un verre et le remplit d'eau fraîche provenant directement du robinet. Il revint vers Hinata et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Il déposa le verre à même le sol puis posa ensuite une main sur une des cuisses de la brune. Elle garda encore son visage dans ses mains.

Il soupira et écarta les mains d'Hinata de son visage. Elle était en larme et se mordait la lèvre inférieure nerveusement. _Si elle continuait comme ça, elle était sûre de saigner_, constata-t-il. Son regard vitreux et loin de ceux de Sasuke.

– Tiens bois ça.

Elle secoua sa tête.

– Ne commence pas.

Après avoir hésité, il s'efforça à amener le verre à ses lèvres afin de la faire boire. Contrainte, elle fit mine d'en boire le contenu. Sasuke le remarqua et soupira.

- Ne te tourmente pas pour lui. Il a toujours été obnubilé par Sakura. On n'y peut rien.

Elle glissa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et renifla, le regard dans le vague.

– Ce qui me fait le plus mal... c'est qu'il s'est joué de moi... je le pensais sincère...

– Oublie. Personnellement je trouve que tu mérites meilleur que cet _abruti_.

– Sasuke... murmura-t-elle, d'une voix brisée.

Il se surprit sourire tandis que le regard d'Hinata retrouva quelques couleurs... de l'espoir peut-être.

– Mais... tu crois qu'un jour je trouverai un homme qui m'aimera vraiment ? Qui sera sincère et... et... Non désolée, je pensais tout haut !

– Pourquoi pas, rétorqua-t-il en se redressant.

Il avait vraiment dit ça, s'étonna Sasuke. Hinata resta un moment au sol afin de retirer ses larmes. Elle finit par se relever et frotter son bras droit, gênée.

– Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

Il eut un sourire en coin.

– À toi de me croire ou non.

Il pivota pour aller déposer le verre dans l'évier mais Hinata empoigna un bout de son tee-shirt sur lequel elle tira dessus. Le sourcil arqué, Sasuke fit volte-face et questionna Hinata du regard.

Des larmes roulaient encore le long de ses joues. Elle avait besoin d'affection et de chaleur. Un besoin si fort qu'elle ne pouvait le refouler. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et se glissa dans ses bras. En temps normal, Hinata n'oserait jamais faire ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle était timide, craintive et empourprait toujours pour rien. Mais avec Sasuke, c'était autre chose. Elle avait cette impression étrange de toujours l'avoir connu, elle était si à l'aise avec lui, elle retrouvait le sourire, surmonter ses peurs et ses angoisses à ses côtés. Sasuke était vraiment devenu quelqu'un qui lui était _cher_, _indispensable_ à ses yeux... Elle serra davantage ses bras autour de lui et enfouit son visage contre son torse. Tout semblait si simple, si naturelle avec lui.

Sasuke demeura un instant surpris. Mais il retrouva sa neutralité. Hinata continuait à le tenir contre elle. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé et n'y pensait pas du tout. Ses bras commençaient à le démanger le long de son corps. Il voulait la serrer lui aussi. Vaguement, il leva ses bras, hésitants, puis les entoura autour d'elle.

Le visage toujours contre Sasuke, elle s'accrocha à lui et murmura faiblement :

– Merci.

Puis elle se détacha. Ils se regardèrent un moment. Hinata toujours gênée et Sasuke toujours aussi inexpressif.

– Je vais prendre un bain, annonça-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et sentit son cellulaire vibrer dans sa poche. Il le glissa hors de sa poche et pianota rapidement sur l'écran. Sasuke lut alors :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Hinata et toi ? » De Naruto

Il eut un sourire narquois et répondit.

« Pourquoi tu veux tant savoir ? » À Naruto

« Pour savoir si je peux toujours faire confiance à mon meilleur ami. » De Naruto

« Ou bien peut-être parce que tu es jaloux ? » À Naruto

« Pourquoi le serais-je ? J'ai Sakura à mes côtés. » De Naruto

« A toi de me le dire. » À Naruto

« Réponds à ma question. » De Naruto

« Bien plus que ce que tu ne peux l'imaginer. » À Naruto

Il attendit une réponse mais Naruto ne répondit pas. Un sourire triomphant rongea les lèvres de Sasuke. Il avait bien deviné : Naruto était bien jaloux. Il enfouit son téléphone dans sa poche et retira son tee-shirt pour aller dans sa chambre.

Dans la salle de bain, Hinata repensa à la scène de toute à l'heure. Au moins elle était _fixée_. Naruto et elle s'était bien terminée. Douloureusement mais ils s'étaient enfin expliqués. Maintenant elle ne voulait plus le revoir ni en entendre parler. Et comme l'avait suggéré Sasuke, elle devait tout oublier. C'était plutôt facile en réalité. Il suffisait qu'elle élimine chaque souvenirs liés à Naruto de son cerveau et c'était bon. Un petit lavage de cerveau en quelque sorte, quoi. _Fabuleux comme plan, n'est-ce pas !_

– Et. Merde. Si c'était possible.

Elle soupira lourdement.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la salle de bain, elle partit s'habiller dans sa chambre. Après être prête, elle chercha Sasuke dans l'appartement. Introuvable, Hinata se dirigea vers sa chambre à lui. Elle toqua et entendit un grognement lui répondre. Elle risqua d'ouvrir la porte.

– Je peux venir...?

Il décrocha son regard de son ordinateur portable et acquiesça dans un hochement de tête. Elle sourit et rentra. À l'intérieur elle ne sut quoi faire et demeura debout. Ses yeux s'amusaient à balayer la pièce impeccable.

Sasuke releva son regard sur elle.

– Tu comptes rester debout comme une demeurée, dit-il en tapotant à côté de lui.

Hinata grimaça sur le mot « demeurée » avant de lui tirer puérilement la langue. Elle s'installa sur son grand lit à deux places. Elle le remarqua plus moelleux et doux que le sien. Comme une enfant, elle le tâtonna et sourit, l'air enfantin. Sasuke la regardait à travers ses cils plissés.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

– Je le trouve plus confortable que le mien.

– Tu devrais souvent me rejoindre au lit alors, proposa-t-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Hinata rougit instantanément tandis que Sasuke affichait un sourire moqueur. Elle lui tapa gentiment l'épaule. Hinata était toute rouge. Sasuke changea vite de sujet :

– Comment ça s'est passé avec le Boss ?

– Je le connaissais déjà. Il venait souvent manger à la maison lorsque mon père l'invitait. Mais je le connaissais juste en tant que P.D.G. et non pas Chef d'une organisation criminelle ! Et je suis acceptée ! Vendredi je dois me rendre à l'entrepôt, tu m'accompagnes ?

Il acquiesça. Hinata, curieuse, s'approcha de lui et découvrit qu'il regardait un match de foot. Elle regarda avec lui et se colla inconsciemment contre l'épaule de Sasuke. Elle s'ennuyait – en ne connaissant pas les équipes qui s'affrontaient – mais elle se sentait quand même bien, à côté de Sasuke. Elle préféra rester avec lui que de repartir dans sa chambre et de sombrer en se rappelant des derniers événements qui l'avaient malheureusement touchés. Elle souhaitait dormir sans penser à tout cela et aux côtés de Sasuke elle y arriverait.

– Ah oui ! Demain tu viens pour l'anniversaire ?

– En réfléchissant, j'ai pensé que vu que tu ne seras pas là, je n'aurais rien pour manger alors, je viens.

– Tu peux toujours commander, tu sais ?

– Je me suis habitué à ta cuisine.

– Ah... sourit-elle, enchantée.

Il regarda Hinata bâiller avec un petit sourire. Elle repensa à Shizune, demain elle devra trouver un créneau avant l'anniversaire de sa sœur pour se rendre chez son oncle. Bientôt le sommeil finit par la saisir, elle s'endormit instantanément tandis que Sasuke regardait toujours son match. Il détourna un moment son regard de l'écran puis la contempla. Elle était si paisible. Il ne semblait pas seulement la regarder mais plutôt la dévorer du regard. Sans réfléchir, il passa le bras – sur laquelle Hinata s'était appuyée – autour d'elle sans qu'elle puisse s'en douter.

* * *

Ah et merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris et en suivi. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis ! Tout est accepté : critique, bonne ou mauvaise !

J'ai surtout hâte de lire vos avis sur la façon dont leur relation avance ! En fait, dans l'histoire on a comme deux parties : la première où Hinata et Sasuke se rapprochent et la deuxième celle où Hinata sera plonger en plein dans sa vengeance ! J'ai préféré les rapprocher avant que tout se compliquent en fait ! Donc on va un peu plonger dans des sentiments, des moments entre eux ! Enfin, j'espère toujours que ça vous tentera !

Ps : Je reprends les cours le lundi, donc j'ai peur de ne pas trop avoir le temps de updater régulièrement, je fais ma 1ère en bts donc je dois m'accrocher ! Encouragez-moi (tire la langue) !

À très bientôt, je vous embrasse !


	9. Intrusion

Hola, les gens ! :)

Contente de voir qu'il y a des personnes qui me lisent et apprécient l'histoire. N'oubliez pas de reviewer si la suite vous plaît, j'attends avec impatience vos avis !

**PortgasD Anita** : Je suis contente que tu trouves l'histoire _particulière_ (?) ! Pour la faute, en relisant encore, j'ai remarqué aussi que ça sonnait bizarre xD. Alors j'ai modifié aussitôt ! Pour les autres fautes je m'excuse dès maintenant ! J'ai beau relire en long et en large longtemps mais je les attrape pas ! Mais je vais forcer les choses :) ! Merci pour avoir donné ton avis, et m'encourager pour cette année, c'est gentil :D !

**Kamiko **: Merci tout d'abord pour tes encouragements ! Je suis ravie qu'elle t'intéresse autant :). Oui j'ai voulu changer cette fois-ci : c'est Hinata qui tient tête face à Naruto et la rendre plus dure aussi. J'espère te revoir bientôt !

**Rokushimo **: Merci pour tes encouragements :D, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

Je vous laisse lire maintenant !

* * *

**Appartement de Sasuke, Kyoto, 09h05, Jeudi 13 Juin.**

Hinata ne se réveilla pas en sursaut, haletante et effrayée comme les autres nuits passées mais se réveilla tranquillement. Après une aussi bonne nuit de sommeil, Hinata se sentait bien. Pas de cauchemar, pas de sang, pas de morts. Elle avait vraiment bien dormi. Paresseusement Hinata tourna dans le lit et se redressa en position assise, les yeux encore fermés. Elle s'étira, tourna son visage sur sa gauche et découvrit Sasuke. Son regard s'écarquilla.

Pourquoi déjà se trouvait-elle dans la chambre de Sasuke ? Et, de surcroît, dans _son_ lit ?

Elle rougit en devinant la proximité entre eux deux, il y a quelques minutes. Elle était contre lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Hinata secoua sa tête et se souvint alors de la veille. Une grimace gêné tordit ses traits. C'est vrai que hier, Hinata avait préféré dormir avec lui afin de trouver un sommeil sans troubles. La tête d'Hinata retomba sur son oreiller, elle passa quelques mèches derrière son oreille et tourna lentement son visage vers lui. Elle resta ainsi à le regarder dormir, à scruter son visage détendu et sa peau marquée de cicatrices presque effacés.

Doucement elle effleura les traits de Sasuke. Elle eut un sourire amusé lorsqu'elle le sentit frissonner sous ses caresses. Continuant à balader ses doigts sur son visage, elle traça les contours de ses lèvres. Puis les fixa... l'espace d'un bref instant avant de se reprendre.

– Qu'est-ce qui me prend ?

Elle bondit hors du lit, sans savoir que pendant qu'elle s'amusait à effleurer Sasuke, ce dernier était conscient. Il avait simplement feint de dormir encore. Quand la porte claqua, Sasuke ouvrit ses yeux et se redressa en grattant l'arrière de sa tête. Ennuyé.

– Sasuke tu as faibli face à ces caresses. _Pathétique_.

Il devait reprendre le contrôle de ses sentiments en vitesse.

Appartement de Sasuke, Kyoto, 09h05, Jeudi 13 Juin.

Hinata était dans sa chambre en train de s'habiller. Elle se rappelait de son réveil dans les bras de Sasuke. Elle devint toute rouge. C'était rien après tout. Elle avait simplement dormi avec Sasuke. _Rien d'autre_, se répéta-t-elle. C'était comme dormir avec son meilleur ami et puis elle le faisait confiance. Et d'ailleurs depuis quand ? Elle secoua son visage et rongea les bouts de ses ongles enduits de verni noir. Ses questions revirent à la charge. Elle s'énerva toute seule.

– Et puis c'est rien ! Arrête d'y penser !

Hinata soupira bruyamment, enfila ses sous-vêtements et laissa tomber au sol son peignoir. Elle devait arrêter de trop ruminer. Elle n'avait jamais dormi avec Naruto, il avait toujours été réservé et maintenant elle savait pour quelle raison. Sakura était la cause. Il devait sûrement économiser ce genre d'attentions pour elle. Hinata soupira à nouveau.

* * *

**Appartement de Sasuke, Kyoto, 09h21, Jeudi 13 Juin.**

– Hinata ! J'ai faim, cria Sasuke.

Ce dernier était avachi dans son canapé. Il s'ennuyait à faire défiler les chaînes à l'aide de sa télécommande. Tel un machiste, il attendait qu'Hinata vienne lui faire son déjeuner pour manger. Les programmes que passait son téléviseur étaient vraiment ennuyants. Son ventre criait famine sans arrêt. Il finit par hurler encore :

– Bouge-toi j'ai faim !

Il soupira et grogna :

– Pourquoi j'ai acheté une télé qui ne passe que des programmes merdiques ?

Mais toujours pas Hinata. C'était bizarre, elle ne l'avait pas répondu. Il se leva et marcha vers la chambre d'Hinata qui se trouvait en face de la sienne. Il était à deux doigts de toquer quand il entendit un grand bruit. Il passa une main sur son visage fatigué et toqua à la porte de Hyûga.

– Hinata.

– O-oui.. oui... oucht ! Oui j'arrive enfin lorsque... Aie !

Il roula des yeux et demanda :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

Il attendit un moment pour avoir une réponse.

– Euh, o-oui... Juste ! (Elle jura.) Merde ! Mais aie... ça fait mal !

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, agacé par le fait de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

– Je rentre, prévint-il, impatient, en appuyant sur la poignée de la porte.

– Non ! Non ! Hurla Hinata d'une voix affolée.

Un sourire en coin captura ses lèvres et il l'ouvrit la porte.

Il découvrit Hinata à l'intérieur de sa penderie en train de tenir une étagère au-dessus de sa tête. Ses vêtements étaient étalés à ses pieds et traînés au sol. Il soupira avant de remonter son regard vers Hinata. Elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements féminins. Un sourire corrupteur mangea ses lèvres. Il dévora du regard méticuleusement les courbes parfaites exposées devant lui. Rouge de colère, Hinata essaya de cacher au maximum son corps à l'aide de la planche.

– Je t'ai dit de ne pas rentrer ! gueula Hinata.

Muré dans un silence, il poursuivit son observation.

– Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! On dirait... on dirait un... Espèce de gros pervers ! claqua-t-elle en lui jetant.

Il évita facilement le torchon d'Hinata comme le pensait Sasuke ― qui n'était qu'une simple de ses chemises ― et finit par plonger son regard dans celui d'Hinata.

– Je suis juste un homme. J'ai la possibilité de me rincer l'œil, alors je le fais.

Sa voix était comme toujours, détaché. Comme sa personne.

Il se pencha vers son lit et tira sur le drap. Hinata le reçut en pleine figure et le rattrapa gauchement.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Hinata enroula le drap autour d'elle et jeta un regard haineux vers Sasuke. Le Uchiha s'assit sur le bord de son lit et croisa ses bras. Il la fixa, le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait ne l'atteignait pas. Impassible il continuait à la regarder. Elle finit par marmonner :

– J'ai ouvert la porte de l'armoire et, d'un coup, la première étagère est tombée. J'ai voulu la remettre à sa place donc je suis rentrée mais la première m'est tombée sur la tête... et après tu es venu...

– On aura tout vous avec toi, fit-il.

Ses yeux lâchèrent ceux d'Hinata. Il repensa à ses courbes. Elle était divinement bien fichue, se dit-il. Ni trop maigre, ni trop plantureuse. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait arrêté de suivre Suigetsu et Juugo en boite de nuit depuis qu'Hinata vivait avec lui. Ces soirées ne lui manquaient pas vraiment à vrai dire. Il s'y rendait la plupart du temps uniquement pour draguer et oublier les soucis à travers les filles et l'alcool.

Sasuke avait la chance de jouir d'une beauté aussi ténébreuse que la sienne. C'était probablement le seul avantage d'être un Uchiha, disait-il souvent à Suigetsu qui râlait toujours de ne jamais arriver au même résultat que Sasuke à la fin de chaque soirée. Sa liste de conquête s'allongeait fréquemment d'ailleurs. Pourtant question histoire, il n'en comptabilisait aucune. Vraiment aucune. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces choses futiles. Il n'avait jamais pensé à trouver la femme de sa vie, fonder une famille. Vivre heureux. Jamais il n'avait imaginé un aussi beau dessin. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Jamais il n'aura le droit à être heureux alors pourquoi y penser ?

Il était condamné à cette vie sinistre de débauche, seul. Sa vie était comparable à un vulgaire papier mâché. Et il n'en était pas si fier.

Sasuke soupira bruyamment, décroisa ses bras et releva son regard vers Hinata qui tentait de remettre les étagères à leurs places. Il se leva, se posta derrière elle et lui prit des deux mains la planche. Elle se retourna vers lui et buta le corps de Sasuke. Elle recula.

– Laisse je m'en charge. Habille-toi on va faire des courses.

Elle hocha de la tête, le contourna et choisit sa tenue en ramassant au sol quelques vêtements puis elle attendit. Sasuke avait fini de refixer la première étagère, il se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

– Tu attends quoi pour t'habiller ?

– J'attends que tu sortes.

Il manqua de rire :

– Je t'ai déjà vu en sous-vêtements. J'ai la deuxième à fixer.

Il se retourna afin de s'affairer à reposer la planche. Hinata grinça des dents tenant le drap contre elle. Elle attrapa de son autre main ses vêtements et lâcha :

– Je vais m'habiller dans la salle de bain. Bonne merde avec tes étagères.

– Merci, sourit Sasuke amusé.

Hinata pesta bruyamment, exacerbée. Elle claqua la porte.

– Quelle maladroite, souffla-t-il en fixant les planches.

Dans la salle de bain, Hinata enfila rageusement ses vêtements. En sortant de sa chambre, elle repartit dans sa chambre. Elle constata Sasuke terminer de les visser à l'aide d'un tournevis afin qu'elles ne retombent plus. Elle soupira et ramassa ses affaires au sol qu'elle replia et déposa sur son lit. Elle attendit qu'il finisse pour qu'elle les remettent les vêtements à leur place.

– Impeccable, fit-il.

Elle acquiesça, mit la pile de ses vêtements pliés sur les étagères. Après quoi, elle remercia dans un confus chuchotement que Sasuke n'avait pas entendu. Elle tenta de s'enfuir mais ce dernier la retint par le bras. Elle se tourna et prit un air agacé.

– Et les remerciements c'est pour les chiens ? lança-t-il.

– Je te l'ai dit mais tu n'as pas entendu tant pis.

Elle s'apprêta à nouveau à partir mais Sasuke – qui semblait vouloir jouer les casse-pieds aujourd'hui - tira sur son bras. Hinata virevolta et s'exclama :

– Quoi ! Encore !

Mais le Uchiha s'approcha d'elle, le regard intense. Hinata trembla et perdit tout ses moyens face à ce regard violent. Elle baissa un instant son regard avant de le relever. Elle redécouvrit ses yeux ténébreux et soutenus de Sasuke plonger dans les siens. Elle ravala sa salive, il murmura d'une voix profonde :

– Je veux l'entendre.

Hinata tenta de se retirer de la poigne mais Sasuke était bien trop persistant. Embêtée, Hinata se mordit la lèvre et détourna son regard.

– Je... et puis quoi encore ! Tu ne le mérites même pas !

Soudainement Sasuke s'esclaffa et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Hinata avant de la laisser, il lança :

– Un instant j'ai cru que tu y tomberais.

Elle secoua sa tête et courut derrière lui, perdue :

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Rien. On sort, dit-il en enfilant sa veste en cuir.

– Et ton fameux déjeuner ?

– Je mangerai là-bas.

– OK, soupira-t-elle.

* * *

**Centre ville de Kyoto, 10h35, Jeudi 13 Juin.**

Sasuke chercha une place pour se garer dans le parking du supermarché. Quand il trouva, il coupa le moteur et ils descendirent. Hinata partit prendre un caddie sous un portique. Sasuke l'attendit devint les portes du grand supermarché. À côté, ils pénétrèrent l'enceinte du bâtiment comme un vrai petit couple. Ils allèrent aussitôt vers les rayons où l'on trouvait les pâtisseries. Sasuke avait envie de viennoiserie. Il finit par acheter deux pains au chocolat. Il en proposa un à Hinata qui refusa.

Longeant un nouveau rayon, Sasuke dégusta son pain au chocolat sous les yeux gourmands d'Hinata. Le Uchiha remarqua ses yeux pleins d'envie et tendit le reste vers Hinata. Mais elle refusa à contrecœur, il fronça ses sourcils.

– Je mange trop de chocolat, faut je freine dessus. Je fais gaffe à ma ligne.

Sasuke roula des yeux.

– Tu n'es pas grosse.

– Si, je trouve. Et j'aime pas mes grosses hanches.

– Je les trouve normale. Enfin, tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques.

Il engloutit le reste. Hinata rougit et regarda Sasuke qui semblait réfléchir.

– Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda Hinata en attrapant un paquet de céréales qu'elle lança dans le caddie.

Il reluqua Hinata et esquissa un sourire. Hinata grimaça automatiquement. Ce sourire ne signaler rien de bon. Il était bien rangé au coin de ses lèvres de manière sournoise.

– Toi en dessous sexy.

Hinata écarquilla ses yeux, statufiée.

Elle finit par lui jeter un regard noir.

– T'en as pas marre avec tes réflexions salaces.

– Non j'aime bien.

– Ça t'amuse de me mettre en colère ?

– Oui. Très distrayant.

Hinata se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas jurer.

Mais dans un moment d'inattention, elle poussa Sasuke qui faillit chanceler. Il la foudroya du regard. Elle eut un rire moqueur derrière sa main avant de lui tirer la langue. Il roula des yeux mais finit par sourire doucement. Hinata sourit à son tour, elle aimait bien le voir sourire. Il semblait de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, pensa Hinata. Il souriait, la taquinait, parlait suffisamment.

– T'as acheté quoi pour ta sœur ?

Hinata releva son regard vers Sasuke et répondit fièrement :

– The Last of Us !

– Sérieusement ?

– Elle va l'adorer. Elle et moi on a toujours adoré les jeux vidéos d'action, j'attends juste voir sa tête devant mon cadeau !

Le Uchiha enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et réfléchit.

– Tu me donnes le jeu pour que je puisse lui offrir et tu lui achètes un autre cadeau ?

– Quoi ? Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

– Parce que je ne vais pas me pointer à un anniversaire sans cadeau, lança-t-il, avec évidence. Ce n'est pas à l'image d'un digne Uchiha.

– Oh, parce que les Uchiha ont une image _propre_ maintenant ?

Sasuke regarda Hinata, blasé. Elle grimaça :

– Euh, OK. Oublie ce que je viens de dire. La réponse est si évidente.

– On va dans une bijouterie, tu lui choisiras quelque chose et c'est moi qui paye.

– Sérieusement ? Je peux prendre ce qui me plaît ? S'exclama Hinata, les yeux brillants.

– Ce qui lui plaira, pas à toi.

– Hum, oui bien sûr. On va à la caisse ?

Il acquiesça dans un soupir.

* * *

**Centre ville de Kyoto, 11h06, Jeudi 13 Juin.**

Ils avaient payés les courses et s'étaient Sasuke qui se trimbalait des gros sacs de courses. Enchantée, Hinata trottinait vers la boutique de bijoux. Ils rentrèrent enfin dans l'endroit. Très vite, on les réceptionna. Une dame qui avait dévisagé Sasuke et Hinata des leur rentrée, d'un œil prudent. Mais en tant que vendeuse, elle les accueillit de la plus agréable des manières que l'on avait pu lui apprendre.

– Bonjour et bienvenue dans notre bijouterie : que puis-je faire pour vous ?

– Je cherche un cadeau pour ma petite sœur.

– Ah, un cadeau ? Et vous avez une petite idée ?

– Pas vraiment, vous pouvez me conseiller ?

– Eh bien oui suivez-moi.

Sasuke les suivit mais la jeune réceptionniste lui jeta un regard lourd. Elle coula ses yeux sur son bras tatoué. Sasuke jura avoir vu une pointe d'antipathie dans son sale regard. Elle lui expliqua alors qu'il était possible de déposer les sacs à l'entrée. Il ne supportait déjà pas cette femme. Après avoir posé les sacs, il rejoignit Hinata. Elle était devant une vitrine où à l'intérieur trônaient plusieurs bagues. Attentive, elle écoutait les conseils de la vendeuse. Elle lui suggéra une bague, Hinata la scruta et grimaça.

– Non, c'est beaucoup trop, pensa à voix haut Hinata.

– Et puis tu l'as demande pas en mariage, commenta Sasuke.

Hinata pouffa à la remarque tandis que la jeune femme prit des traits consternés en évitant de croiser le regard de Sasuke. Il plissa davantage son regard et posa son bras autour des épaules d'Hinata. Il la ramena vers des bracelets.

– Je pense que ta sœur préférerait largement un bracelet.

– Mon Dieu ! Mais c'est vrai ! s'écria Hinata.

La jeune femme revint et proposa des bracelets à Hinata, au prix très coûteux et d'une beauté suspecte. Était-elle sérieuse ? Sasuke agacé, cracha :

– Bon cassez-vous avec vos conseils à la deux balles. On se débrouillera.

Elle fit les gros yeux pendant un instant mais retrouva son regard froid et méprisant. Elle haussa fièrement ses épaules et avant de les quitter, elle conseilla Hinata :

– Vous semblez très gentille, vous ne méritez pas un homme aussi rustre.

– Elle est sérieuse, la vielle ? s'énerva Sasuke avec une mine écœurée.

– Sasuke, soupira Hinata.

La femme grimaçante s'enfuit.

– Bon vent, cria-t-il.

Les yeux accusateurs, Hinata avait les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, l'air agacé.

– Pourquoi tu as été aussi froid avec elle ?

– Elle proposait que de la merde, regarde c'est quoi ce bracelet !

Hinata finit par sourire et admit qu'effectivement, il n'avait pas tort.

– Et je l'aimais pas.

– Enfin, propose-moi un meilleur, vu que tu sembles tout savoir !

– Tu me mets au défi ? OK.

Sasuke s'attela à trouver « le » bracelet sous les yeux amusés d'Hinata.

Il finit par pointer un bracelet.

– Simple et argenté.

Surprise, Hinata le détailla et avoua qu'il avait du goût.

– Je vais prendre celui-la.

– Je suis meilleur que cette maniérée.

Hinata émit un petit rire en se mordant la lèvre. Il était hilarant quand il le voulait. Elle se pencha à nouveau sur la vitre et se demanda :

– Il y a marqué quoi sur la plaquette ? Je n'arrive pas à lire.

Sasuke se pencha aussi et lut :

– Je t'aime.

Hinata se redressa, le cœur battant. Sasuke, lui, se redressa l'air de rien. Ce « je t'aime » l'avait-il déjà dit ? Avait-il déjà aimé ? Elle secoua sa tête, soupira :

– Je vais chercher la vendeuse.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Ils avaient maintenant acheté le bracelet et s'apprêtaient à quitter le centre commercial lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix qui fit sursauter Hinata et soupirer Sasuke :

– Hinata ? Sasuke ?

Ils se tournèrent spontanément et découvrirent :

– Sakura ? balbutia Hinata.

– Euh, oui, salut ! Vous êtes réellement ensemble ? sourit-elle. Vous faites quoi sinon ?

Sasuke soupira bruyamment.

– Ça se voit pas peut-être ? Nos courses.

– _Vos_ courses ? s'enquit Sakura.

– Tiens, je ne savais pas que tu possédais d'aussi bonnes oreilles, fit ironiquement Sasuke.

– C'était très drôle, soupira Sakura, blasée. Vraiment.

Un vent froid s'installa, Sakura le brisa en reprenant :

– Bon, je voulais d'ailleurs m'excuser pour—

– Sakura, je te cherchais... Hinata ? Sasuke ?

Sasuke faillit se taper le front. _Il manquait plus que ça_, pensa-t-il. Naruto. Naruto était devant eux et les pointa à tour de rôle d'un doigt accusateur. Le Uchiha roula des yeux et passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hinata.

– Vous deux, avec des... des...

– Des courses, Naruto, oui des courses, reprit Sakura, agacée. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

– Et pourquoi ? _Vous_ êtes vraiment ensemble ?

Hinata s'affola et voulut répondre négativement mais Sasuke l'arrêta en la resserrant plus fort contre lui.

– Comme toi et Sakura, nous sommes en couple, sinon pourquoi nous serions en train de faire nos courses. Ensemble ? appuya-t-il.

– Dis-moi, Naruto. Pourquoi ça t'émeut autant, pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Hinata est ton ex-petite-amie. Elle fait maintenant ce qu'elle veut ! S'indigna la rose, jalouse.

– On est heureux, ensemble, ajouta Sasuke, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il aimait bien souligner le mot « ensemble », ça faisait grincer Naruto. Sasuke se pencha vers Hinata, captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa fiévreusement devant les yeux étonnés de Sakura et révoltés de Naruto. Hinata avait été prise au dépourvue. Quand elle avait senti les lèvres de Sasuke contre les siennes, elle avait voulu s'en détacher mais elle y renonça lorsqu'elle vit le regard peiné de Naruto. Elle voyait d'ici une revanche.

Dans un élan, elle agrippa le col de Sasuke et feignit de prendre goût au baiser. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres afin d'approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues dansaient, se disputaient à présent. Elle finit vraiment par y prendre goût. Elle savoura le baiser, Sasuke en profita. Il passa une main dans sa nuque pour la plaquer contre lui quand un raclement de gorge les sépara. Haletants, ils regardèrent Sakura et Naruto.

– Je crois... je crois que l'on en a assez vu. On a la preuve que vous êtes ensemble, je suis heureuse pour vous alors. Naruto on y va ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et fixait, avec déception, Sasuke. Devant ce regard dépité, Hinata eut une soudaine envie de lui dire que c'était faux, qu'il n'y avait rien entre Sasuke et elle. Mais Sasuke l'ayant compris, la comprima contre lui.

– Désolé mais tu aurais dû mieux t'occuper d'elle avant qu'elle ne finisse dans les bras d'un autre.

Naruto eut un triste sourire et s'approcha de Sasuke.

– Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus mal ? C'est que ce soit toi l'_autre_ dans l'histoire.

Naruto tourna les talons et partit. Sakura les salua rapidement pour rejoindre Naruto.

Hinata se décolla enfin de Sasuke et fila à l'extérieur du centre. Mais Sasuke la rattrapa par le coude. Il la retourna.

– On aurait pas du faire ça, soupira Hinata.

– Il te laissera enfin tranquille maintenant.

– Peut-être ! Mais c'était vraiment mesquin de notre part. Tu as vu son regard après ? Vous êtes amis et à cause de moi...

– Tu l'aimes encore ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Hinata fronça ses sourcils et rentra leurs courses dans le coffre.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Tu es préoccupé par la réaction de Naruto.

– Non, je me sens mal pour vous deux.

– Si c'est seulement pour notre amitié que tu t'inquiètes. Ça passera, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se dispute. C'est pratiquement souvent.

– J'espère que tu n'as pas tort.

– J'ai toujours raison.

Hinata retrouva le sourire, amusée. Elle ferma le coffre.

– On y va ?

* * *

Hinata avait demandé à Sasuke s'il était possible qu'il la dépose chez Shizune. Le Uchiha avait accepté et maintenant, il était en train de se garer à trois pâtées de la maison des Kato.

Hinata quitta le véhicule et se dirigea, d'un pas assuré, vers la maison de Dan Kato. Arrivée, elle sonna, toqua et attendit. _Personne_, encore une fois. Elle soupira et essaya de réfléchir à un autre moyen... qu'une voix l'interpella. Hinata se retourna aussitôt et découvrit une vielle femme qui lui faisait signe de venir vers elle. Hinata fronça ses sourcils et s'avança vers elle.

- Oui ? Vous m'avez appelé ?

- Oui, Dan Kato est parti en vacance tôt ce matin avec sa femme Tsunade, ils reviendront dans une semaine.

- Oh... je vois ! Merci beaucoup.

- De rien ma petite, passez une très bonne journée !

Hinata lui adressa en retour un large sourire, resta immobile tout en la regardant partir et disparaître dans sa maison. Hinata réfléchit très vite et appela Sasuke avec son téléphone. Il répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

_- Quoi ?_

- Je dois rentrer dans leur maison. Tu pourrais m'aider ?

_- Évidement, maintenant ?_

- Il n'y a que maintenant que je peux. Et puis je peux pas attendre.

_- Tu sais que c'est plus risqué de se faire attraper la journée ?_

- Je te fais confiance.

_- La maison possède une porte à l'arrière ?_

- Oui.

_- Ça devrait le faire. J'arrive._

- OK.

Il coupa et Hinata l'attendit, inspecta méticuleusement les alentours, les fenêtres. Personne en vue. Elle espérait que la maison n'avait pas un système de sécurité avec de caméras de surveillances partout. Quelques minutes après, Sasuke la rejoignit et marchèrent droit vers la porte.

- On va faire comment ? s'enquit Hinata.

- Fais-moi confiance.

Sasuke vérifia si personne ne les regardaient, les voyaient. Rassuré, il traversa la pelouse suivi de Hinata et passa à l'arrière de la maison. Il scruta un instant les alentours : pas de caméra. Il s'accroupit, scruta la serrure d'un œil expert et demanda à Hinata une pince à cheveux. Hinata en tira une de son chignon et la tendit au Uchiha. Après quoi, il enfonça la pince et la manipula. En quelques secondes, Sasuke réussit à ouvrir la porte. Hinata laissa échapper un commentaire :

- Et moi qui pensait qu'on ne voyait ça que dans les films !

- La serrure est ancienne c'est pour ça que ç'a fonctionné. Si elle n'était pas aussi ancienne on aurait dû être obligés de passer par une des fenêtres.

Hinata hocha la tête puis ils rentrèrent silencieusement à l'intérieur de la maison ― précisément dans la cuisine. _Rien n'avait sonné, et rien ne filmait_. Hinata se sentit honteuse et surtout désolée pour Shizune d'être entrée par force chez elle. _Mais c'était pour la bonne cause_, se répéta-t-elle.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Une chambre ça se trouve toujours au deuxième étage. Allons-y.

Très vite, ils quittèrent la cuisine, trouvèrent des escaliers et les grimpèrent. Arrivés à l'étage, Hinata ne perdit pas de temps. Elle ouvrit chaque portes qui longeaient le couloir. À chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait une porte, elle murmurait un « désolée ». Jamais elle aurait cru un jour qu'elle ferait une chose aussi irrespectueuse. Pénétrer de cette façon dans une maison... Hinata avait l'impression de violer leur intimité en fouillant dans leurs pièces. Elle se sentait affreusement mal mais elle continuait à se dire qu'il le fallait, c'était _nécessaire_.

- J'ai trouvé.

Après cinq pièce, Hinata finit par tomber sur la bonne pièce. La chambre de Shizune. Sasuke rentra pour rejoindre Hinata.

- On fouille, suggéra-t-il.

- On recherche quelque chose en rapport avec mon père.

- Entendu.

Hinata balaya brièvement du regard la chambre à Shizune. Elle était spacieuse, propre mais elle contenait toutes ses affaires. Pour une personne qui partait aussi loin, elle devait normalement apporter ses souvenirs, ses affaires etc..

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle est partie... précipitamment !

- Tu l'as remarqué aussi ? Toutes ses affaires sont là ! Les photos, les diplômes... (Hinata ouvrit son dressing.) Ses vêtements ! C'est vraiment louche !

- Regarde !

Sasuke s'approcha d'Hinata avec un livre qu'il feuilletait. Hinata jeta un œil à l'intérieur du livre et aperçut une photo d'elle et de son père. Elle la regarda et la tourna. Elle lut ce qui était inscrit : « journée splendide, je t'aime. ». Elle reconnut l'écriture penché et souligné de son père. Elle sourit, nostalgique.

- Elle ne l'a pas apporté, marmonna Sasuke.

Hinata fronça ses sourcils et leva son regard : elle tomba sur son bureau où était posé un ordinateur portable.

- Et ni son ordinateur portable visiblement...

Elle partit s'attabler et l'ouvrit l'ordinateur. Heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait pas de mot de passe pour y entrer d'ailleurs il n'était même pas éteint mais en mode veille. Hinata fut surprise de voir que ses pages visitées n'étaient pas fermés. La dernière page montrait la boite mail de Shizune. Hinata éplucha ses mails et tomba sur un mail envoyé par un certain Kakashi Hatake semblant être un de ses proches amis.

- Regarde ce mail.

Debout sur la droite d'Hinata, Sasuke se pencha vers l'écran en plaquant ses deux mains sur la table. Il lut à voix haute :

_« Tu peux venir en France, si tu ne te sens pas en bien au Japon. » _

- Regarde la réponse de Shizune dans les messages envoyés, nota Sasuke.

Hinata acquiesça et y alla directement.

_« Tu es sûr ? Je n'aimerai pas t'embêter avec mes histoires... »_

Elle repartit voir les messages reçus de Kakashi Hatake.

_« Jamais. Allez amène-toi. »_

- Va dans les anciens messages.

Hinata y alla.

_« Mais pourquoi il t'en veut ? _»

Réponse de Shizune : _« J'ai trop fouillé, j'ai fait ma fouineuse mais je pensais l'aider en réalité. Et il l'a mal pris ! »_

Réponse de Kakashi : _« Alors il est sûrement nerveux. Mais tu veux pas me dire ce que tu as fait ? »_

Réponse de Shizune : _« Le hic dans cette histoire c'est que je n'ai rien fait de mal justement. Rien. »_

Réponse de Kakashi : _« Drôle d'histoire. Tu as découvert un secret ou quoi ? »_

Réponse de Shizune : _« Bref, je prépare ma valise ! Ne sois pas étonné de me trouver au pied de ta porte dans quelques jours. »_

Réponse de Kakashi : _« Pas de soucis. »_

- Alors ?

- J'en conclus que Shizune n'a rien avoir... que mon père lui a caché quelque chose... qu'elle a certainement découvert... mais à savoir _quoi_ ?

Sasuke détourna son regard de l'écran pour croiser le regard sérieux et dans le vague d'Hinata.

Il soupira et lança :

- On finira par le savoir.

- Ça semble ne pas être joli, non ?

- Ce qu'il a caché ?

- Oui.

- Évidement, il ne cacherait pas quelques choses de « joli »...

Hinata frissonna d'horreur qu'est-ce son père cachait-il?

Ils explorèrent proprement une dernière fois la chambre sans rien trouver avant de quitter la maison incognito.

* * *

**Dans l'appartement de Sasuke, 12h56, Jeudi 13 Juin.**

Hinata essaya de ne plus penser à ce qu'ils avaient trouvé dans l'ordinateur de Shizune le temps qu'ils rangent les courses.

Soudain assoiffée, Hinata s'arrêta un instant et alla se servir un verre d'eau. Sasuke était toujours en train de ranger dans les placards. Hinata le regarda, l'air pensif.

Après avoir bu son verre, elle effleura ses lèvres repensant à leur baiser dans le centre commercial. Son visage se tordit dans une grimace, elle avait pris goût à ce _putain_ de baiser. Elle grogna, embêtée.

Sasuke leva sa tête et découvrit Hinata le regard dans le vague frôlant ses lèvres. Un sourire sournois étira ses lèvres.

– Tu repenses à notre baiser ?

Hinata sortit de ses pensées. Les traits maintenant étonnés, elle retira très vite ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

– Pas du tout ! S'offusqua-t-elle, rouge.

– Je suis censé te croire en plus, dit-il avec un sourire ravageur.

Hinata ferma les yeux devant son sourire et le rouvrit en les roulant. Elle ronchonna pendant qu'il s'approcha dangereusement vers elle. Hinata recula et se retrouva coincée entre le mur et lui. Il avait retrouvé son masque impassible_,_ dénué d'émotion. Sa marque de fabrique, nota Hinata intérieurement. Elle frémit, il la dominait de toute sa taille. Il glissa une main derrière lui et en sortit un journal.

Hinata soupira, rassurée.

– Tu comptes partir ?

Il agita, devant les yeux d'Hinata, un catalogue qu'Hinata avait récupéré dans le centre commercial avant d'entrer dans la bijouterie. Il proposait des annonces de logements à bas prix. Elle voulut arracher le catalogue des mains de Sasuke mais il l'en empêcha. Elle soupira tout en acquiesçant.

– Je crois que j'ai assez profité de ton hospitalité comme ça.

– Tu crois ?

– Oui, bah, non peut-être ?

Il roula des yeux et laissa tomber le catalogue au sol. Il repartit ranger les courses puis il reprit :

– Écoute... commença Sasuke.

– Quoi donc ?

Il s'énerva tout seul.

– Putain ! Tu sais où je veux en venir.

L'air faussement réfléchi, Hinata tapota son index contre ses lèvres.

– Euh, non pas vraiment. Je te rappelle, je ne suis pas devin pour deviner ce que tu as en tête. Dommage, d'ailleurs.

– Utilise une fois dans ta vie ton cerveau, alors !

Hinata rit jaune.

– Je l'utilise très fréquemment contrairement à certain.

Sasuke releva son regard vers elle. Un regard dur. Mais Hinata s'avança quand même pour se planter devant lui.

– Bon, j'arrête. Je t'écoute maintenant.

Il resta silencieux, la contourna et continua son rangement.

– Allez Sasuke ! Maintenant que t'as commencé, termine !

Un soupir l'échappa, le Uchiha plongea sa main dans ses cheveux. Quelque peu nerveux. Il ne savait même pas ce qui le poussait à vouloir la _retenir_. Il n'avait jamais été autant bavard dans sa vie. Mais avec elle, il pouvait être celui qu'il était. Il parvenait à sourire, se sentait surtout moins seule dans cette maison. Il croisa l'air suppliant d'Hinata.

– Allez s'il te plaît, Sasuke.

Il marmonna très vite une phrase qu'Hinata n'entendit pas.

– Recommence, je n'ai rien compris...

– Bordel, j'ai dit que je vais me sentir à nouveau seul si tu partais !

Coléreux, il tourna les talons et partit. Hinata demeura statufiée par ses mots. Il semblait sincère. Elle courut pour le rattraper et finit par l'attraper par le bras. Il se retourna et baissa ses yeux sur Hinata. Elle esquissa un sourire tendu, coinça quelques mèches derrières une oreille et inspira profondément :

– On se connaît à peine mais je sais que si je venais à quitter cet appartement, je serais triste. Je me suis attachée à toi. Tu m'as épaulé, m'a accepté. Ce qui a été très gentil de ta part.. Je t'aime bien. Oui c'est peut-être rapide pour que j'en sois certaine, mais je t'aime bien. J'ai jamais été très à l'aise en relation humaine, je suis le genre de fille qui bafouille pour tout et rien. Mais avec toi... ce n'est pas pareil. (Elle s'arrêta en souriant puis reprit :) Je t'avoue que j'appréhendais le fait de partir. Je me suis habituée à te faire la vaisselle, à manger, à voir ta tête à mon réveil. Mais je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose. Je ne voulais pas t'importuner davantage. Mais si c'est toi qui...

Sasuke grogna, se retira de la prise d'Hinata et partit dans sa chambre. Il claqua violemment sa porte sur le coup.

– Pourquoi je lui ai dit tout _ça_ ?

Elle se frappa le front, fixa la porte de Sasuke puis soupira avant de retourner ranger dans la cuisine les derniers sacs.

Posé derrière sa porte, Sasuke grinçait des dents et broyait sa tête entre ses deux mains.

– Ne pas s'attacher, ne pas s'attacher. C'est qu'une autre parmi plein d'autres.

Il se leva, énervé, et brutalisa son armoire :

– Mais putain ! Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?

Probablement parce qu'elle n'était pas une autre parmi tant d'autres.

* * *

**Deux petits extraits :**

« – Vous êtes qui ? demanda Sasuke.

– Je, je suis détective... Monsieur...

– Pour _qui_ la suivez-vous ?

– Je suis détective, je n'ai pas le droit de le dire. »

« – Tu sais ! Tu devrais passer ton temps avec cette fille dont tu nous as parlé tout à l'heure. Elle semble beaucoup t'aider.

Fixant la mer dans laquelle le clair de lune se reflétait, il hésita avant de dire :

– C'est le cas.

Hinata fronça ses sourcils ne comprenant pas.

– C'est-ce que je fais actuellement, enchaîna Gaara. »

* * *

J'espère vous revoir très vite, une review ? Allez je vous embrasse ! Et merci de m'avoir lu !


	10. Chapter 10

Dans l'appartement de Sasuke, 13h20, Jeudi 13 Juin.

Hinata avait déjà mis la table et averti Sasuke mais il était resté dans sa chambre, fermée à clé.

Dans la cuisine, elle soupira, tira sa chaise et s'installa pour manger. Avant d'entamer son assiette, elle fixa devant elle et esquissa un triste sourire. Sasuke n'était pas assis à sa place.

Les coudes en appuie sur la table, elle regarda son assiette, d'un air morne. Elle passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et grimaça en repoussant son assiette.

Elle n'avait désormais plus faim.

Dans l'appartement de Sasuke, 16h04, Jeudi 13 Juin.

Hinata se rongeait les ongles nerveusement. Sasuke ne l'avait toujours pas répondu, il dormait peut-être. Elle se tourna brusquement et observa le couloir, précisément la porte de Sasuke. Soucieuse, elle marmonna et alla rapidement vers la porte qu'elle martela de coup.

- Sasuke ?

Ce dernier portait un casque audio, il monta à fond le son pour ne plus entendre les appels d'Hinata. Il avait besoin de faire le vide et d'enlever Hinata de sa tête. Ce qui semblait bien difficile à présent. Il soupira et retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles afin d'écouter ce qu'elle semblait dire :

- Sasuke ? Je, je suis désolée si j'ai dit quelque chose de déplacé ou qui a pu t'énerver. Ce n'était pas dans mon attention. Même si je ne pense pas en avoir dit. Sasuke ?

Aucune réponse. Hinata désespéra et repartit dans la cuisine. Il ne voulait apparemment pas lui parler. Très bien. Elle s'en moquait. Elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Finalement, elle s'en moquait pas vraiment.

- J'en. Ai. Ras-le-bol. Pourquoi je m'inquiète pour lui ? Il ne le mérite même pas...

Elle soupira bruyamment. Cogita longuement.

Son téléphone sonna, elle le sortit de sa poche et aperçut alors un message de sa sœur. Elle retrouva un petit sourire et pianota sur son cellulaire une réponse à Hanabi.

« OK, on se retrouve à la plage en face de l'arrêt, hum ? »

« D'accord. »

« Noté, ah et on arrivera vers dix huit heures. »

« OK, c'est noté. On se capte après bisou. »

Elle s'appuya contre le mur et se demanda si Sasuke comptait toujours venir à l'anniversaire. Les sourcils froncés, elle imagina que non. Évidemment. Elle leva les yeux et se pinça les lèvres, pourquoi les choses étaient toujours aussi compliquées ?

Elle se posta à nouveau devant sa porte. Elle hésita à taper. Il avait certainement marre du tapage qu'elle provoquait en toquant autant, songea-t-elle. Elle finit par toquer et patienta. Longtemps sans aucune réponse. Encore une fois.

- J'aurais pu le prédire, c'était si prévisible, quelle conne.

Elle faillit tourner les talons mais il eut un bruit à l'intérieur qui la retint. Il remontait les stores donc ne dormait pas. Il entendait très bien Hinata.

- Je ne sais pas si tu comptes encore venir à l'anniversaire... si oui, dis-moi ?

Silence.

- Très bien, si tu ne veux pas venir. Je vais y aller. Ah oui ! Désolée pour le vacarme que j'ai pu occasionner depuis tout à l'heure.

Elle n'était pas désolée. Mais sarcastique, il l'avait compris sur le ton de sa voix. Elle était en colère. Il haussa ses épaules et regarda l'extérieur, l'air vague.

Hinata était dans sa chambre. S'efforça à fermer les paupières afin d'empêcher ses larmes de se pointer. Elle trouva grotesque de pleurer pour si peu.

Désormais dans la cuisine, elle préparait un plateau pour Sasuke. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le lui faire même si elle l'en voulait. Quand elle eut finie, elle repartit dans sa chambre pour prendre sa bandoulière. Regagna ensuite la cuisine pour récupérer les cabs où elle avait tout préparé pour ce soir.

Après quoi, elle se dirigea vers la porte et quitta l'appartement.

Soulagé, Sasuke soupira en entendant la porte claquer. Il appuya ses coudes sur l'encadrement de sa fenêtre et aperçut alors Hinata. Elle était encombrée de sacs. Son cellulaire posé entre son épaule et son oreille.

Il la fixa, l'air plissé. Il avait finalement bien fait de ne pas la suivre. Il fallait surtout pas que son cœur soit désarmé par elle.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attache. C'était une règle chez lui qu'il s'était juré d'appliquer. S'attacher à une personne, c'était la plus grosse erreur que savait faire l'homme.

Il détourna son regard d'elle et repéra un homme caché derrière une voiture en train de prendre des photos d'Hinata. Il fronça ses sourcils et observa l'homme qui ne lâchait pas Hinata avec son objectif.

Sans réfléchir longtemps, le Uchiha empoigna sa veste et descendit.

Il était maintenant en bas de son immeuble.

Il vira son regard à sa droite, il vit Hinata tourner au coin d'une rue. Puis il braqua son regard sur sa gauche et vit l'homme courir sur le trottoir d'en face pour suivre Hinata. Il avait laissé pendre son appareil photo autour de son cou.

Sasuke traversa la route et empoigna sans ménagement l'homme par le col. L'individu lâcha un cri de panique pendant que Sasuke le traîna. Sasuke le jeta dans un coin entre deux immeubles.

* * *

Hinata entendit un cri. Les sourcils froncés, elle se tourna mais n'aperçut rien d'anormal. Elle haussa les épaules et se concentra à nouveau alors sur sa conversation avec Gaara. C'était elle qui l'avait appelé afin de l'inviter à ce petit goûter improvisé.

- Alors on fait comme ça, vingt heures tu nous rejoins ?

_- C'est OK._

- Bon je vais te laisser. Je suis assez chargée.

_- Alors je te laisse._

Hinata sourit légèrement.

- À tout à l'heure.

Elle claqua le clapet de son téléphone et le rentra dans sa poche tout en marchant en direction de l'arrêt de bus.

* * *

Sasuke retira lentement l'appareil photo de l'homme autour de son cou qui tenta de se débattre pour le récupérer mais Sasuke l'arrêta en écrasant sa chaussure contre son torse. L'homme geignit et ne bougea plus. Sasuke ralluma l'appareil photo et découvrit une tonne d'image d'Hinata. Très récentes. Il y avait des photos de lui et elle au centre commercial. Il plissa son regard. C'était hier à peine.

- Vous êtes qui ? demanda Sasuke.

- Je, je suis détective... Monsieur...

- Pour qui vous la suivez ?

- Je suis détective, je n'ai pas le droit de le dire.

Sasuke l'adressa un regard plein de suspicion.

Le détective se dépêcha de sortir de sa veste une carte qu'il tendit à Sasuke. Le Uchiha jeta un bref regard à la carte et constata qu'effectivement, il était bien détective privé. Sasuke la rentra mécaniquement dans la poche interne de sa veste poche.

Le détective se racla la gorge, gêné. Il savait que ce quartier était dangereux et qu'il grouillait de gens immoraux et inquiétants. Mais il était obligé, c'était nécessaire qu'il la suive.

Il soupira pendant que Sasuke s'affairer à retirer la carte mémoire de l'appareil photo. Silencieusement, il la craqua devant les yeux écarquillés du détective. Son travail. Tout son travail était maintenant en mette. Il ravala difficilement.

- Je vais vous demander de ne plus suivre Hinata.

Il passa sa main sous sa veste et sortit son arme. Le détective frissonna d'horreur. Le canon de l'arme était à présent appuyer sur son front. Il ferma les yeux et attendit le coup. Un coup de feu retentit, l'individu se crispa mais découvrit qu'il était encore vivant.

Il ouvrit précautionneusement un œil. Il chercha du regard le Uchiha. Il était encore devant lui. Sasuke fixait un point dans le fond de l'angle. Il suivit son regard et trouva un rat ensanglanté. La balle l'avait perforé. La bête était morte.

Sasuke soupira, détacha ses yeux menaçants de l'animal pour le plonger dans celui du détective.

- Si je vous revois autour d'Hinata. Je vous fais passer.

Le détective hocha son visage et récupéra son appareil. Avant de le laisser partir, Sasuke le prit par son col et le redressa. Le Uchiha l'obligea à croiser ses yeux durs.

- Qui. C'est. Le. Client ?

- Je vais vous le dire...

* * *

Plage de Kyoto, 17h58, Jeudi 13 Juin.

Hinata était arrivée. Elle descendit du bus, marcha un peu et s'arrêta. Elle ferma ses yeux et respira une bonne bouffée d'air. Elle aimait cette odeur humide et salée. L'odeur de la mer. Quand elle rouvrit ses yeux, Hinata découvrit la mer.

Hinata prit les escaliers et retrouva le sable chaud. Elle retira ses converses et marcha pied nu dans le sable doux et brûlant. Elle s'installa au bord de la mer et patienta. Le temps était bon, pensa-t-elle. Le vent soufflait agréablement. Ses doigts attrapèrent un pendentif qu'elle finit par serrer très fort dans sa main. Ce clé en pendentif que lui avait offert son père. Son sourire fana aussitôt. Elle se souvint alors de son père. Des larmes manquèrent de rouler.

- Je ne t'ai pas oublié, je compte bien retrouver le coupable.

- Tu parles toute seule maintenant ?

C'était une voix amusée qui venait de la faire sursauter. Hinata se tourna précipitamment et tomba sur sa petite sœur. Un large sourire fila sur ses lèvres. Les yeux amusés, Hinata se leva et l'étreignit.

- Bon anniversaire.

Elles restèrent ainsi assez longtemps.

Souriante, Hanabi s'écarta de l'étreinte et contempla, ravie, sa sœur. Elle lui demanda dans un murmure :

- Tu pleurais ?

Hinata secoua sa tête et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

- Non, tout va bien.

L'aînée jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule de sa petite sœur et regarda ses amis présents aussi. Elle leur adressa un tendre sourire en les saluant. Elle leur proposa ensuite de s'installer. Ils opinèrent tous.

Une ambiance joyeuse régnait dans le petit groupe. Ils riaient, mangeaient et discutaient. Hinata remarqua que sa sœur avait la chance d'être entourée de personnes aussi chaleureuses qu'eux. Elle enviait sa sœur d'être si heureuse. Elle pensa tristement à sa vie. Sa vie avait cessé de continuer depuis que son père les avait quitté.

Elle écouta à nouveau sa petite sœur :

- ...Oui ! Je me souviens comme si c'était hier, c'était vachement drôle ! On devrait refaire ce manège ? Tu en penses quoi, Konohamaru ?

Hanabi releva son visage vers lui afin de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Konohamaru.

Assisse, Hanabi avait le dos confortablement calé contre le buste de Konohamaru. Il la tenait fort contre lui, il accepta. Hinata les trouvait remarquablement beaux ensembles.

- D'ailleurs il va falloir qu'on achète Last of us, les gars ! Lança Moegi.

- Ah, ouais merde ! Tellement j'y pense que je l'ai oublié, soupira Udon.

Hinata soupira et se redressa. Elle sortit son téléphone et appela Sasuke. Il devait venir avec son cadeau. Avec le _jeu_.

- Excusez-moi mais je dois passer un rapide coup de fil.

Hinata se leva et marcha un peu. Elle appela mais il ne répondit pas. Elle tombait sur sa boite de messagerie. Coïncidence ? Pas vraiment, il voulait juste ne pas répondre à ses appels. Elle se mordit la lèvre et rejoignit le groupe.

* * *

Plage de Kyoto, 20h13, Jeudi 13 Juin.

Ils étaient en train de jouer au jeu action ou vérité. Moegi avait choisi action et Hanabi lui avait demandé de danser avec Udon. Elle avait accepté mais le souci, était qu'ils dansaient franchement très mal. C'était cocasse à voir. Ils avaient manqué plusieurs fois de tomber.

Soudain Hinata entendit son prénom clamé. Elle leva son visage. Un large sourire fendit le visage d'Hinata, elle se redressa et accourut vers lui. Les mains dans les poches, il avança vers elle. Quand elle arriva à quelques mètres de lui, elle ralentit sa course en passant nerveusement des mèches derrière ses oreilles.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venu.

Dans un hochement de tête, il étira un petit sourire. Hinata rougit et plongea son regard dans ses yeux verts étincelants.

Elle lui prit la main.

- J'espère que tu es de bonne humeur parce qu'on s'amuse follement !

Il garda son sourire et suivit Hinata. Ce sourire que portait Hinata ranima son cœur. Arrivés, Hinata présenta Gaara.

- Ouah, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais des types aussi beaux, sourit Hanabi.

- Ton petit copain ne semble pas vraiment apprécier ta remarque, fit noter Gaara.

Hanabi se tourna et remarqua Konohamaru détourner ses yeux, l'air renfrogné. Il jouait le jaloux comme d'habitude. Elle poussa un soupir et haussa ses épaules.

- Bah quoi ? Je n'ai plus le droit dire ce que je pense maintenant ?

Hinata roula des yeux et s'adressa à Konohamaru :

- Ça ne doit pas être facile, pas vrai ?

- Affirmatif. Je te le fais pas dire...

- Hé !

Elle le frappa le torse. Hinata invita alors Gaara à s'asseoir. Elle lui servit à manger et boire. Il n'avait pas eu sa pause midi et avait atrocement faim. Il mangea tandis que les autres s'amusaient encore.

- Tu veux faire cette dernière partie avec nous ? Demanda Hinata à Gaara.

Il hésita mais finit par accepter.

- Cool, alors c'est à toi Moegi, remarqua Hanabi.

- Oui, euh, action ou vérité ?

Gaara ne réfléchit pas longtemps.

- Vérité.

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir à sa question et claqua des doigts.

- Tu aimes une personne ?

- Honnêtement... Je ne sais pas.

Intriguée, Hinata le fixa et demanda :

- Comment ça ?

Il haussa ses épaules.

- Si tu veux on peut t'éclairer ! Tu nous dit ce que tu ressens pour cette personne et on te donnera nos avis, suggéra Hanabi.

Gaara émit un petit rire avant de couler un regard sur la mer puis sur Hinata. Elle lui souriait et hocha la tête. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue puis se lança :

- Je ne la connais pas vraiment. Je sais juste que c'est une fille gentille, charmante, très préoccupée par les personnes qui l'entourent. Quand je la regarde, je retrouve l'espoir que j'ai perdu. Et quand je la vois me sourire, je me dis que finalement je ne suis pas que détesté et que j'ai ma place dans ce monde. Et puis je garde un très fort souvenir d'elle. Je ne sais pas si ce que je ressens pour elle est de l'amour ou non ?

- Elle te fait sentir bien, hasarda Konohamaru.

- On peut dire ça, admit-il en hochant de la tête.

- Elle a de la chance cette fille... si seulement elle est au courant. C'est beau... fit Moegi. Tu devrais lui en parler.

Il eut un moment de silence. Hanabi remarqua le doux regard de Gaara sur Hinata. Elle demanda aussitôt :

- Konohamaru tu veux pas qu'on aille marcher un peu ?

- Si ça tu veux.

- On peut vous accompagner ? Demanda Moegi en voyant où voulait en venir son amie.

- Bien sûr. Vous restez là ? S'enquit Hanabi en s'adressant à Hinata et à son ami.

- Oui, oui, sourit Hinata.

Le temps c'était obscurci, constata Hinata. Il était à peu près vingt et une heure.

Elle se tourna vers Gaara et le découvrit les jambes légèrement remontées vers lui et le regard perdu devant lui. Il contemplait les vagues.

Elle se rappela à présent de ce qu'il avait dit à propos de cette mystérieuse fille. Elle aurait aimé en savoir plus sur cette fille mais autre chose la tracassait. Elle voulait avoir une réponse au sujet de sa tentative de suicide quand ils étaient encore que des gosses. Curieuse, elle s'approcha de lui timidement et plongea elle aussi dans la contemplation des vagues déchaînées :

- Il y a une question qui me turlupine l'esprit. Pourquoi tu as essayé de—

- Me jeter, me suicider, me donner la mort ?

- Euh, oui. Mais ne te sens pas obligé d'en parler si tu ne veux pas...

- Je souffrais, coupa-t-il.

Hinata détourna son regard pour le plonger dans les yeux brillants de Gaara.

- On ne m'a jamais aimé. On m'a toujours rejeté et on m'a toujours répété que je n'étais qu'une ordure et que je ne méritais pas de vivre ni même d'être aimé. Ma famille d'accueil ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé. En réalité, j'ai été adopté par la mère de cette famille mais lorsqu'elle fut morte dans un accident de voiture, je l'ai perdue. Alors qu'elle était la seule à m'avoir aimé, chéri comme son propre fils. Enfin c'était ce que j'ai toujours cru. Mais apparemment le père - qui ne voulait pas de moi - après la mort de son épouse, m'a rendu responsable de cet accident. Car elle était censée venir me chercher à l'école. C'est en venant me chercher qu'elle s'est faite écrasée. Il m'a alors haï encore plus. M'a balancé des choses blessantes. Mais j'arrivais à boucher mes oreilles et enterrer mon chagrin, ma tristesse. Seulement un jour, je n'ai pas réussi à encaisser, j'ai comme bloqué. Ce qu'il m'avait dit m'a assommé, anéantie.

Il prit une pause. Hinata avait les larmes aux yeux et s'approcha davantage vers lui. Touchée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle déposa une main compatissante sur son épaule et l'écouta raconter la suite.

- Il m'a dit que ma mère ne m'avait jamais réellement aimé que en réalité ce n'était que de la pitié qu'il éprouvait à mon égard. Il m'a alors raconté comment ma mère adoptive m'a trouvé. Tu devineras jamais mais c'est à côté d'une à ben-à-ordure que j'ai retrouvé. Encore tout bébé, ma vraie mère m'avait enveloppé dans une couverture blanche et déposé dans un carton. Elle savait certainement qu'on me prendre par pitié, surtout là où elle m'avait laissé. Ma propre mère m'avait délaissé, abandonné dans des conditions dégoûtantes. Il a enchaîné en me disant que si ma vraie n'avait jamais voulu de moi, m'avait abandonné c'est parce que je n'avais pas ma place dans ce monde. Que je ne devais pas exister.

Hinata resta abasourdie. Elle s'imagina abandonner son fils dans des circonstances semblables. Elle écarquilla ses yeux : jamais elle arriverait à abandonner un enfant surtout pas comme ça.

- Tu te souviens exactement de tout ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Comment les oublier, ils sont enfouis en moi.

- Je suis désolée... Fit-elle.

Il resta silencieux et croisa le regard accablé d'Hinata. Abattue, elle déporta son regard, à nouveau, sur mer. D'une voix sûre, elle prit la parole :

- Tu n'as pas à te laisser atterrer par ces mots. Il a menti. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il dit. Tu as ta place dans ce monde. Tu es vivant, tu existes. Tu ne dois pas laisser ces mots t'atteindre. Continue à être aussi fort, à toujours te relever. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne te hais que forcément tu dois croire que le monde entier aussi. Moi je t'aime bien. Je t'apprécie beaucoup. Et je suis certaine que ta mère adoptive aussi. Ton père t'a dit ça sur un coup de la colère. Tu m'as dit qu'il venait de perdre sa femme. Il ne pensait sûrement pas ce qu'il disait - malgré le fait qu'il semble te détester aussi. Mais tu ne dois pas le croire, ta mère t'aimait beaucoup. Je suis persuadée. Fais-moi confiance.

Hinata retroussa les pans de son jean, se mit debout face à la mer. Elle baissa son regard sur Gaara qui la regardait, les yeux brillants. Elle descendit encore plus au bord de la mer. Hinata s'approcha des vagues froides, un sourire fendit son visage en sentant les vagues lui léchaient, chatouillaient les jambes.

Elle se tourna et appela Gaara à la rejoindre. Gaara se déchaussa, remonta son pantalon sur ses genoux et la rejoignit. Elle balança ses jambes dans l'eau salée.

Les mains dans le poches, Gaara murmura :

- Ça me touche ce que tu m'as dit. Ça m'aide à voir autrement.

Elle eut un sourire ravi et lui conseilla :

- Tu sais ! Tu devrais passer ton temps avec cette fille dont tu nous as parlé tout à l'heure. Elle semble beaucoup t'aider.

Fixant la mer dans laquelle le clair de lune se reflétait, il hésita avant de dire :

- C'est le cas.

Hinata fronça ses sourcils ne comprenant pas.

- C'est-ce que je fais actuellement, enchaîna-t-il.

Son aveu la stupéfia. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. C'était donc d'elle dont elle parlait tout à l'heure. Elle haussa ses sourcils, étonnée. Les lèvres entrouvertes, elle essaya d'aligner quelques mots :

- C'est, euh, ouah ! Bizarre ! Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Je veux dire, ne je sais pas quoi dire...

- Je n'ai jamais oublié ton geste. Celui de m'avoir empêché d'en finir.

- Je suis ravie d'avoir servie à quelque chose, de t'avoir aidé.

Gaara eut un léger sourire et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- Merci.

Sa voix était pleine de reconnaissance.

* * *

Appartement de Sasuke à Kyoto, 21h38, Jeudi 13 Juin.

Sasuke dévisageait depuis un quart d'heure son téléphone. Combien de fois Hinata l'avait appelé et combien de fois il n'avait pas répondu à ses appels.

Il pensa alors au détective qu'il avait attrapé et de ce qu'il l'avait révélé. Il restait perplexe sur ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il avait possiblement dit la vérité ou menti. Mentir était si banal de nos jours. C'était bizarre que cet homme fasse suivre Hinata. C'était même absurde : ils étaient de la même famille après tout. Sasuke manqua de soupirer et haussa ses épaules.

Il alla dans la cuisine et découvrit alors un plateau préparé raccroché d'un mot. Il le prit nonchalamment lut :

« Je t'ai préparé le dîner pour ce soir étant donné que tu ne viens pas, réchauffe-le et puis je t'ai laissé un bout du gâteau dans le frigo. »

Il partit ouvrir le frigidaire. Effectivement il trouva sa part et la mangea. Il trouva son gâteau bon et bien réussi. Son téléphone vibra, il venait de recevoir un message.

« Hé ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, je suis dans le quartier. Tu me permets de passer, le coup d'une soirée... » De Ni.

Sasuke réfléchit et finalement lui répondit :

« Je t'en prie. » À Ni.

« Ça veut dire quoi chez toi ? Oui ou non ? » De Ni.

« Je crois que je vais finalement refuser. » À Ni.

« Ah non, je prépare mon verre de scotch. J'arrive. » De Ni.

Sasuke eut un sourire en coin. Il ne pensera plus à Hinata de cette façon.

* * *

Plage de Kyoto, 21h38, Jeudi 13 Juin.

- On coupe le gâteau alors ?

- Oui !

Hinata déposa le gâteau au milieu et expliqua la raison pour laquelle il manquait une part. Avec l'aide de Gaara, elle disposa les bougies et les alluma. Terminé, tout le monde s'installa autour du gâteau et se mit à chanter. Hanabi devint rouge. Elle cacha son visage et se blottit contre Konohamaru. Elle commença à avoir les yeux humides.

Quand la traditionnelle chanson d'anniversaire finit, Moegi s'écria :

- Allez ! Souffle dessus ! Avant que le vent le fasse à ta place !

- Mais d'abord fait un vœu ! Interrompit Udon.

- Un vœu ? Lequel ?

- Celui de ton choix, idiote, taquina Hinata.

Elle fit une moue boudeuse et attrapa ses cheveux pour se pencher au-dessus du gâteau.

- Bon très bien...

Hanabi ferma ses yeux et réfléchit quand un sourire finit par fendre son visage.

- Je fais le vœu que ma sœur soit à nouveau heureuse !

Gaara regarda Hinata, inquiet. Hinata baissa son regard, gênée.

- Idiote, faut pas le dire à voix haute ! Pouffa Konohamaru.

- Oups, désolée. Mais je le souhaite vraiment.

- Bon maintenant ouvre tes cadeaux ? Fit Hinata.

* * *

Plage de Kyoto, 22h01, Jeudi 13 Juin.

Ils avaient ouverts les cadeaux et Hanabi les avaient tous appréciés. Particulièrement celui de sa sœur qu'elle avait tout de suite enfilé.

- Bon on va commencer à rentrer... demain vous avez cours.

- Euh, Hinata avant que l'on se quitte, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose moi et Konohamaru, risqua-t-elle, gênée.

- Bien, je t'écoute.

- Eh bien Konohamaru a eu dernièrement son appartement et... on a pensé à...

- Vivre ensemble, compléta Konohamaru.

- Vivre ? Ensemble ? S'étonna l'aînée.

Hanabi hocha de la tête. Le visage d'Hinata se crispa, elle écarquilla ses yeux. Hanabi interrompit Hinata qui voulut répondre :

- Allez Hinata, j'ai commencé à travailler et Konohamaru aussi et est aidé par son grand-père. On est très responsable, je t'assure Hinata. On est grand. Je pense que maintenant j'ai le droit de choisir ou et avec qui je dois vivre.

- Je sais pas Hanabi.

Konohamaru ajouta :

- Si tu n'es pas convaincue, on peut essayer. Mais tu dois nous faire confiance. Et puis tu me connais depuis assez longtemps. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. Je ferai attention à Hanabi, je m'occuperai d'elle. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Je te fais confiance. Mais faites attention, les prévint Hinata.

Hanabi esquissa un grand sourire comme remerciement.

- On commence à ranger ?

Ils acquiescèrent et aidèrent Hinata avec les sacs. Ils remontèrent la plage, se saluèrent une dernière fois chacun et se séparèrent. Gaara prit le bus avec Hinata et l'accompagna jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble du Uchiha.

Arrivés devant l'entrée de l'appartement, Gaara la salua :

- Passe une bonne nuit.

- Avant que tu partes, je voulais te dire quelque chose... La dernière fois, je t'ai menti. Je ne suivais pas mon petit ami mais un ami. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai menti d'ailleurs. Excuse-moi. D'ailleurs pas longtemps déjà, j'ai rompu.

Gaara cacha son sourire sous son écharpe. Savoir qu'elle n'avait pas de petit ami le soulagea.

- Douloureux ?

Hinata hocha la tête tristement.

- Enfin ! Bonne nuit à toi aussi, on se revoit très vite ?

Il accepta et tourna les talons. Il partit, les mains enfouis dans les poches.

Hinata poussa les portes de l'immeuble, pénétra et alla vers la cage des escaliers. Elle les grimpa. À l'étage, elle arpenta le couloir et se posta devant la porte de l'appartement de Sasuke. Elle entra la clé dans la serrure qui s'ouvrit.

En entrant, elle tâtonna le mur, appuya sur l'interrupteur. Le salon éclairé, elle lâcha au sol les sacs. Il était très tard et demain elle devait retrouver le Boss. Elle poussa un soupir à cette idée. Dans quelques heures, elle sera une membre à part entière de l'Akatsuki.

Hinata tomba en arrière sur le canapé et soupira malgré elle.

Depuis la chambre de Sasuke, elle entendit un éclat de rire retentir. Elle plissa ses sourcils.

C'était le rire d'une _femme_.

* * *

_Hola !_

_+ Ah oui __Ni__ est connue dans un des films de Naruto. Le chapitre est plat, comme une sorte de transition. On peut se demander pourquoi Hinata est suivie on lui veut du tort ? I don't know, I don't know. En fait si je sais x). Concernant Sasuke, bah il est perdu, j'aime bien les personnages qui se perdent dans leurs propres sentiments __**Maxine3482 **__(en a l'habitude:3) ! Bref, c'est un peu le mec débauché, qui croit plus en la vie mais qui étrangement s'y accroche (une part d'espoir peut-être en vrai?), j'ai essayé de faire transparaître ce sentiment dans le précédent chapitre !_

_J'espère au moins qu'il n'a pas été nulle au point de dormir dessus..._

_je remercie mes princesses:3 ! Celles qui me donnent leurs avis :__** PortgasD Anita, Rokushimo **__et__** Harmony**__ ! Je suis so fressh ;) !_

_**PortgasD Anita **__: je suis ravie vraiment :)_

_**Roksuhimo**__ oui je prolonge au maximum j'essaie d'être un peu réaliste dans la façon dont leur couple va avancer et se construire ! Déjà je promets qu'un des deux va remarquer avoir déjà des sentiments plus fort que ce qu'elle pensait._

_**Harmony: **__Oui, on a eu du Gaara!Ha, ah mais maintenant qu'il la captait, il va peut-être se ressaisir à __**sa**__ façon !_

_Revieeew ?_


	11. Chapter 11

Les sourcils froncés, Hinata releva la tête et scruta le couloir du regard.

Une voix amusée s'éleva depuis la chambre de Sasuke ― encore une fois.

- Toujours aussi froid, tu es vraiment un cas à faire examiner mon pauvre, Sasuke.

Une femme finit par sortir de la chambre de Sasuke.

Dans le couloir, avec un verre de scotch à la main et couverte d'une simple chemise, la jeune femme qui venait d'apparaître clopina.

Hinata reconnut la chemise qu'elle portait. Elle appartenait à Sasuke. Hinata demeura figée et, lentement, se leva pour dévisager la jeune femme qui s'approchait du salon. Elle était grande, avait la taille élancée et possédait un très beau minois entouré d'une épaisse chevelure brune qu'elle portait sur son épaule.

Lorsque cette dernière leva son visage vers Hinata, immobile, elle s'arrêta ― la tête penchée sur le côté pour mieux examiner Hinata.

Hinata surprit un sourire s'étendre sur son visage. Hinata, sceptique, fronça ses sourcils et recula tandis que la jeune femme s'avança droit vers elle.

- Hé ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta sœur vivait ici ? cria-t-elle en regardant derrière elle.

- Je ne suis pas sa sœur, répliqua sèchement Hinata.

Elle but une gorgée de son verre et arbora aussitôt une mine étonnée.

- Oh ! Pourtant je jurais le contraire. Tu ressembles tellement à la mère de Sasuke. Tu sais... dans la photo qu'il a posé sur son étagère ! Sauf qu'effectivement elle n'a pas les yeux blancs... Ah mais je suis bête, les Uchiha n'ont pas les yeux blancs ce sont les Hyûga. Ah désolée. Tu es une Hyûga !

La jeune femme se tordit brusquement de rire.

- Pardon, je suis un peu bourrée.

- Pas qu'un peu, murmura Hinata en roulant des yeux, exaspérée.

Sasuke apparut en se grattant la tête. Il n'avait enfilé qu'un bas de survêtement.

Quand il releva son visage, Sasuke tomba sur le regard froissé d'Hinata. Mais elle détourna très vite ses yeux de ceux du Uchiha. Il se glissa derrière la jolie jeune femme, passa un bras nonchalant autour d'elle, enfouit son visage dans son cou.

Ni gloussa en jetant un œil sur le côté pour le regarder un bref instant avant qu'elle détourne son regard pour croiser celui d'Hinata. Elle tendit sa main vers Hinata.

- Je m'appelle Ni et toi ?

Hinata fixa la main puis leva son regard, elle ne serra pas la poignée tendue par cette certaine Ni.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils en plongeant sa main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- D'accord...

- Navrée de vous avoir dérangé. Je vais y aller...

Sasuke respira dans le cou de Ni et regarda Hinata tourner les talons pour partir. Mais Ni se détacha de Sasuke et retint la Hyûga. Un sourcil arqué, Hinata se tourna et la toisa les yeux plein d'incompréhension.

- Ne te fatigue pas, je ne vais pas tarder à y rentrer. Le temps que je me rhabille... Et puis tu ne devrais pas sortir aussi tard toute seule dans ce quartier, c'est assez risqué pour une fille surtout pour une fille aussi charmante. Crois-moi !

Hinata hocha automatiquement la tête et les salua brièvement avant de regagner précipitamment sa chambre. Ni semblait sympathique. Elle s'en voulut très vite de ne pas avoir serré sa main tout à l'heure.

Entrée dans sa chambre, elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle, poussa un soupir et se laissa glisser le long de la porte. Son cœur s'emballa. Elle se sentit bizarrement triste - déçue peut-être - sans vraiment savoir pourquoi exactement.

C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas voulu venir probablement, pensa-t-elle. S'il ne voulait pas venir à l'anniversaire parce qu'il était occupé, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tout simplement dit. Elle l'aurait compris. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit que sa petite amie viendrait.

L'image de Ni dans la chemise de Sasuke lui revint à l'esprit.

Elle ravala difficilement sa salive et frictionna son bras comme si elle avait froid. Cette fille, Ni, devait certainement être sa petite amie. Mais pourquoi imaginer cette possibilité semblait affreusement l'affecter.

Elle secoua sa tête et jeta sa tête en arrière. Un malheureux soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Sasuke tira nonchalamment de son paquet de cigarette, une clope et la ficha entre ses lèvres pendant que Ni ramassait ses vêtements et les enfilaient à la fois. Elle parlait sans que Sasuke ne l'écoute.

Il repensait à Hinata. _Sa_ tête froissé - furibonde possiblement - devant Ni et lui. Elle avait deviné ce qui s'était passé entre eux et s'était empressée à vouloir quitter l'appartement afin de les laisser seuls.

_Dommage que Ni l'avait arrêté_, pensa-t-il. Mais son cœur semblait ne pas être en accord avec cette pensée, et était même soulagé qu'elle fut finalement restée.

- Elle est mignonne cette Hinata... qui c'est au fait ?

Sasuke fut extirpé de ses pensées et répondit en actionnant sur son briquet :

- Une fille _comme ça_, que j'héberge.

- Oh... tu joues les saint-bernard maintenant ? Allez dis-moi !Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez elle ? Ces yeux, les traits fins de son visage, sa taille ou peut-être simplement sa personnalité ?

Sasuke roula des yeux puis Ni finit par faire la moue. Il était beaucoup trop froid mais terriblement sexy.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et l'avertit :

- Tu t'occupes bien d'elle. Elle a l'air gentille.

- C'est-ce qui _casse_ tout chez elle.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, fit-il en coupant court à la discussion.

Ni finit de s'habiller en enfilant ses talons et s'approcha de Sasuke pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle le salua et quitta l'appartement.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte principale claquer, il écrasa sa cigarette dans son cendrier et partit dans la cuisine. Il avait besoin de se désaltérer.

Dans la cuisine, il prit une petite bouteille d'eau, la décapsula et but le contenu.

En entendant le bruit de la porte claquer, Hinata, encore dans sa chambre, retint un soupir. Ils étaient sûrement descendus en bas. Sasuke était peut-être parti accompagner Ni. Elle l'espérait et sortit alors de sa chambre pour se rendre à la cuisine.

Quand elle y pénétra, elle tomba malheureusement sur Sasuke. Ce dernier se retourna au même moment, elle sursauta et lâcha un hoquet de surprise.

Sasuke la regarda, un sourcil arqué.

- Je pensais que tu l'accompagnerais en bas...

Sur ce, elle s'approcha du frigidaire. Sans le regarder.

Un silence lourd plana sur eux. Sasuke soupira, ennuyé, et s'installa sur une chaise tandis qu'Hinata prenait une bouteille de saké.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, but une gorgée et soupira.

- Tu as aimé ?

- Tu veux parler de ma petite soirée avec Ni ? répliqua-t-il.

Hinata roula des yeux et se mordit, agacée, la lèvre inférieure.

- Je me fiche si ta soirée avec elle s'est bien passée ou non ! Je te parlais du gâteau étant donné qu'il n'est plus dans le frigo.

Avachi contre le dossier de sa chaise, Sasuke fixa Hinata et répondit avec détachement :

- C'était bon. Et le plat, c'est Ni qui l'a mangé : elle avait faim.

Hinata haussa ses sourcils, étonnée, but une nouvelle gorgée du saké. Elle grimaça à cause des picotements que provoqua la boisson dans sa gorge. Elle finit par se racler la gorge et lancer :

- Oh... tu aurais pu me prévenir que ta petite amie viendrait... Premièrement parce que j'aurais pu préparer davantage et deuxièmement parce je n'aurais pas apparue à un moment aussi... _intime_ entre toi et elle.

- Elle n'est pas ma petite amie, dit-il.

Hinata fut frappée par les mots de Sasuke. Son visage se tordit de questions silencieuses.

- Tu veux dire que... que ce n'était pas ta petite amie ? Mais...

- Mais que j'ai couché avec elle, oui pourquoi ? Ça nous arrive.

Hinata parut dégoûtée. Elle reposa la bouteille de saké sur le rebord du l'évier en se disant que finalement Sasuke était le genre type qui couchait de droite à gauche. Ce qui semblait profondément la choquer et l'écœurer.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça... Enfin, je vais y aller... Bonne nuit.

Mais lorsqu'elle voulut quitter la pièce Sasuke lui barra la route avec son bras. Elle leva ses yeux et essaya de le regarder mais elle n'arrivait plus.

- Je te dégoûte ?

Hinata resta muette, embarrassée par la réponse qui la brûlait la lèvre.

- Je vois, soupira-t-il.

Hinata écarquilla ses yeux et s'offusqua brusquement :

- Je vois ? dit-elle agressivement en retirant dans un mouvement soudain son bras. Je vois ? Mon Dieu ! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'évites, m'ignores, me regarde de cette manière froide. Mais arrête de te moquer de moi !

- Je ne me moque pas de toi.

Hinata se mit à rire nerveusement en balançant sa tête.

- Ah oui ? C'est vrai, ironisa-t-elle. Tu ne te moque pas de moi. Vraiment... C'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé―

- Je t'arrête tout de suite le baiser n'avait rien de sérieux et―

Mais Hinata ne l'écoutait pas et continuait :

- ... que tu m'as demandé de rester avec toi parce que tu disais que tu te sentirais seul si je partais. Et qu'après ça, tu m'as ignoré, n'es pas venu à l'anniversaire ! C'est vrai... tu ne te moques pas de moi. Si tu savais comment ça m'a blessé, tu ne dirais pas ça !

Il se pencha et lui chuchota contre l'oreille :

- Je suis désolé mais tu n'aurais jamais dû tomber amoureuse aussi vite de moi.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux, étonnée. Sasuke se moquait royalement d'elle _là_. Hinata eut envie de pleurer tellement cela lui faisait mal.

- Ah, non, non ! Attends une seconde, tu dois certainement mal comprendre. Quand est-ce que j'ai pu te faire croire que je t'aimais ? Tout à l'heure qu'on je t'ai dit que je _t'appréciais_ ? Que l'on mette les choses au clair : je ne ressens pour toi que de l'amitié ni plus ni moins.

Elle sentait que ces mots sonnaient terriblement faux. Sasuke, lui, se redressa avec un mauvais sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- Tu m'expliques alors ta petite crise ?

Elle claqua sa langue, la mine tordue par une grimace.

- Parce que je suis énervée d'avoir pu me tromper sur ton compte.

Elle le bouscula et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre pendant que le cœur de Sasuke battait bizarrement la chamade.

Ce n'était pas elle qui succombait mais c'était _lui_. Le visage plein de colère, il cogna son poing dans le mur.

En entrant dans sa chambre, Hinata explosa silencieusement en pleurs. Elle ne pouvait plus se mentir. Si elle était si révoltée c'était uniquement parce qu'elle s'en voulait...

Elle s'en voulait d'être tombée amoureuse.

...et défoula sa rage sur son oreiller.

* * *

**Appartement de Sasuke, Kyoto, 02h05 Vendredi 14 Juin.**

Allongé sur son lit, Sasuke n'avait toujours pas réussi à dormir. Il n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer la _dispute_ entre lui et Hinata. Il ressassait chacun des mots qu'Hinata avait pu dire. Il se sentit mal, le cœur serré. Il posa un bras sur ses yeux et murmura pour lui-même :

- Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui avait pris pour inviter Ni. Il avait pensé qu'après cette soirée avec Ni, il arriverait à oublier Hinata ou plutôt les sentiments qu'il refrénait comme un buté. Seulement c'était l'inverse.

Hinata occupait maintenant toutes ses pensées.

Il était en train de la perdre.

- A cause de mes putains de conneries.

* * *

**Appartement de Sasuke, Kyoto, 10h10 Vendredi 14 Juin.**

Après avoir fait sa toilette, Hinata se préparait dans sa chambre. Elle enfilait un jean noir serré, une chemise en jean et des boots. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, il faisait bon.

Elle empoigna sa bandoulière et y glissa le « passeport » qui lui permettra d'intégrer l'Akatsuki, « le » document.

Très vite, elle quitta sa chambre. Elle pensa d'ailleurs, qu'elle devait s'atteler à rechercher un appartement. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre avec lui. Ce serait trop dur pour elle.

Dans le salon, elle croisa Sasuke. Ils s'échangèrent un bref regard sans se dire un mot. Hinata attendit qu'il se lève pour qu'ils partent enfin.

- Je dois me focaliser sur mon réel objectif.

Objectif qui était de retrouver l'assassin de son père et de lui faire payer. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Sasuke l'attendait devant le palier. En roulant des yeux, elle le rejoignit.

Ils descendirent et gagnèrent le garage dans un silence pesant. Arrivés dans le garage, ils montèrent dans le véhicule. Hinata monta sur la banquette arrière pendant que Sasuke s'installait. Il finit par démarrer la voiture.

Ils roulaient déjà depuis une demi heure.

Devant un feu, Sasuke scruta Hinata à travers le rétroviseur. Il l'aperçut en train de fixer l'extérieur. Elle trembla légèrement et vira instinctivement ses yeux vers le rétroviseur. Leurs regards se croisèrent encore. Elle s'en détourna. Sasuke manqua un soupir.

* * *

**À l'extérieur du bâtiment de l'Akatsuki, Kyoto, 11h18, Vendredi 14 Juin.**

Sasuke roula derrière l'entrepôt. Hinata apprit alors qu'un parking souterrain ― entièrement sécurisé ― était construit et son entrée se trouvait derrière le bâtiment. Sasuke descendit une pente et rencontra un grand grille leur barrer le chemin.

Le Uchiha actionna un boîtier de télécommande. L'imposante grille d'entrée remonta pendant qu'ils attendaient que l'ouverture soit assez suffisante pour passer. Il roula à allure lente et s'arrêta.

Cette fois-ci, c'était un rideau métallique qui barrait à nouveau leur route.

Il se glissa hors du véhicule et alla vers une machine encastrée dans un mur, il ouvrit la boite à l'aide d'une clé puis plaqua sa paume à l'intérieur.

Curieuse, Hinata descendit la vitre, passa sa tête et regarda.

Lorsque sa main fut scannée et identifiée, la séparation remonta. Sasuke grimpa dans le véhicule et reprit le volant. Hinata fut épatée par les équipements de sécurité que l'organisation possédaient.

Arrivé dans le garage, plusieurs véhicules y grouillaient. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour se garer et coupa le moteur.

Très vite, Hinata descendit et regarda autour d'elle. Elle aperçut un ascenseur au fond du garage. Elle regarda le Uchiha d'un air interrogateur.

Sasuke se contenta de hocher la tête et Hinata le suivit dans l'ascenseur. L'engin les amena alors à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Hinata fut encore ébahie. Un hoquet de surprise l'échappa.

- C'est grand, magnifique ! Pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginé... souffla Hinata.

- Tu t'attendais probablement à un décor lugubre, effrayant, je présume ?

Elle acquiesça. C'était vrai. C'était spacieux, propre et équipé. Le décor était simple mais incroyablement unique. C'était un salon moderne et asiatique. Blanc et brun étaient les couleurs qui ressortissaient. Devant elle, Hinata avait un salon parfaitement aménagé.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas Sasuke qui venait de lui parler. Elle tourna son visage et tomba sur une jeune femme.

C'était une grande femme perchée sur de hauts talons noirs. Elle portait un jean serré et remonté à taille et une légère tunique violette. Ses cheveux étaient violets et épousaient les contours de son visage fin et maquillé.

Les traits de la femme se radoucirent dans un sourire. Hinata nota aussi son piercing en dessous de sa lèvre.

Elle s'avança vers elle et lui tendit la main.

- Je me présente. Konan. Bienvenue Hinata, je suis enchantée de faire enfin ta connaissance.

Hinata lui adressa de retour un sourire et serra la main tendue. Hinata semblait ressentir le charisme que dégageait Konan. Hinata se sentit vide devant son personnage.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir moindre face à moi. Je suis tout aussi humaine que toi.

Hinata écarquilla, étonnée, son regard.

- Ne jamais rien laisser paraître sur son visage afin que personne ne puisse déchiffrer ce que tu ressens et puisse lire dans tes pensées. C'est ça l'astuce.

La Hyûga hocha attentivement son visage. Dans un geste vague de la main, Konan demanda à Hinata de la suivre dans la cage d'escaliers. C'est à ce moment qu'Hinata remarqua l'absence de Sasuke autour d'eux. Elle haussa ses épaules et dirigea son attention sur Konan.

- Je vais t'amener voir le Boss.

Devant le bureau, Konan toqua. Quand elle eut la permission d'entrer, Konan ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Hinata. La Hyûga pénétra, n'eut le temps de croiser son regard qu'elle s'inclina traditionnellement face au Boss.

Konan disparut en refermant la porte.

- Assied-toi, ordonna Madara.

Hinata s'approcha du bureau, s'installa sur l'une des chaises posées face au bureau et leva son visage vers Madara Uchiha.

- Pour ton intégration, tu devras faire serment d'allégeance devant les autres membres. Quand les membres seront tous présents, on procédera.

- Entendu.

Hinata acquiesça dans un hochement de tête, sortit de son sac le document et le présenta, des deux mains, au Uchiha.

- Tenez, comme il est convenu.

Le Uchiha attrapa d'une main le dossier.

- Maintenant... que dois-je faire ?

- Retrouver Konan et discuter avec elle. Elle t'expliquera en détails les événements avenirs. Tu peux disposer.

- Bien.

Elle se leva, inclina le buste et partit. Elle dévala les escaliers et aperçut Sasuke avachit, en bas, sur un fauteuil. Konan était assise sur le canapé, les jambes croisés. Son regard ambré sur son cellulaire.

Hinata écouta leur conversation.

- Vous vivez ensemble ?

- Je l'héberge uniquement.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une petite amie.

- Elle n'est pas ma petite amie, grinça-t-il.

- Bien sûr. Je vais bien me distraire à vous étudier.

- Tu délires complètement.

Gênée, Hinata descendit les dernières marches pour arriver dans le salon. Elle contourna le canapé pour s'asseoir aux côtés de Konan. Sasuke posa son regard sur elle et la fixa. Sentant son regard pensant sur elle, Hinata lui adressa un regard meurtrier avant de croiser les yeux malicieux de Konan. Elle avait immanquablement suivi leur petite bataille d'yeux.

- Le Boss m'a dit que l'on devait discuter.

Konan acquiesça et se redressa.

- Suis-moi, je vais te montrer les pièces que comporte le bâtiment. Sasuke amène-toi. On aura besoin de toi.

- Espère toujours, bâilla Sasuke.

Le visage de Konan se tordit de colère. Elle s'approcha lentement vers Sasuke et se pencha.

- Je pensais t'avoir appris à toujours me répondre « oui ».

Elle lui tira l'oreille sous les yeux surpris et amusés à la fois d'Hinata. Hinata pouffa en entendant Sasuke se plaindre de douleur dans des petits cris.

- Alors tu tiens toujours le même discours ? dit-elle en tordant désormais l'oreille.

- Aie ! C'est bon ! Lâche mon oreille sorcière, grogna-t-il.

- Une sorcière tu as dit ?

Elle tordit davantage. Hinata savoura la scène, les yeux rieurs. Elle se pinça les lèvres avec ses doigts pour ne pas rire.

- Tu n'es... Aie... Mais putain ! Tu n'es pas une sorcière.

- J'aime mieux ça, sourit-elle.

- Bordel !

Konan se redressa et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur suivi de Hinata et Sasuke. Le Uchiha, gêné, évita de croiser les yeux rivés sur lui d'Hinata. Il rattrapa Konan et se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota :

- Tu me le paieras.

Konan le répondit dans un éclatant sourire. Hinata finit par les rejoindre dans l'ascenseur.

- Pourquoi personne est là ? demanda Sasuke.

- Le Boss en a envoyé certain en mission et les autres profitent de leur journée.

Sasuke hocha la tête face à cette information et jeta un bref regard vers Hinata. Son cœur tranquillisa quand il constata Hinata tout sourire. Il préférait encore quand elle était souriante que contrariait.

Avec son sourire amusé, ses pommettes relevés, ses fossettes creusées et son regard brillant. Elle était exquise. Il fut sorti de sa contemplation par l'ouverture inopiné des portes de l'ascenseur.

Konan sortit la première suivis de Hinata et Sasuke qui tardaient derrière elle. Ils longeaient le d'un long couloir. Plusieurs portes bordaient les murs. Konan s'arrêta devant l'une d'elles et ouvrit. Elle pénétra et Hinata aussi.

- Je vous attends ici, avertit Sasuke.

- Comme tu veux, soupira Konan.

Elle se tourna vers Hinata et lui présenta la salle.

- C'est ici où je passe mon temps. C'est le local où l'on soigne les blessés une sorte d'infirmerie si tu préfères. Elle est grande, équipée. Tu retrouves tout ce dont à besoin une infirmière pour soigner.

Hinata acquiesça et scruta la salle. Elle était blanche, aérée. Et possédait des fenêtres contrairement au séjour. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de salle. Autour d'elle, Hinata retrouva certains mobiliers et matériels médicaux qu'elle connaissait déjà. L'œil aiguisé, elle se déplaça et frôla le matériels précautionneusement des bouts des doigts.

Hinata entendit les talons de Konan claquait dans sa direction.

- Tu sembles nostalgique...

Hinata acquiesça une fois encore et croisa son regard en levant son visage vers elle.

- C'était quand tout allait bien que j'utilisais ce type de machines et de matériels ou sinon que j'apprenais à les utiliser.

Les traits de Konan s'adoucirent dans un triste sourire.

- Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, tout perdre si brusquement et perdre l'être qu'on chérit le plus. Je le sais. Mais tu restes forte Hinata, ne baisse pas les bras et ne te laisse pas envahir par les images et les souvenirs du passé. Sinon tu n'avanceras jamais.

Hinata se sentit rassurée par ces propos.

- Vous avez raison.

Konan fronça des sourcils.

- Tu me vouvoies ?

- Naturellement. Pourquoi ?

- Évite. C'est moi qui te le demandes.

Elle hocha de la tête et Konan se tourna pour quitter la pièce. Hinata la suivit alors et elles retrouvèrent Sasuke adossé contre le mur.

- Maintenant je vais te faire visiter l'endroit où tu t'entraîneras et apprendras à te défendre. Je vais aussi vais étudier tes capacités à combattre.

- OK ! Sourit Hinata.

Elle se sentait confiante, après tout son père lui avait presque tout appris du combat.

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés dans une salle coupée en deux. Une était vide et tapissé de tatami et l'autre partie était occupé d'appareils sportives. C'était comme un gymnase qui se trouvait aux troisièmes étages.

- Sasuke et toi. Je veux que vous vous battez.

Le visage d'Hinata s'illumina tandis que Sasuke regarda perplexe Konan. Elle aimait provoquer Sasuke comme elle avait toujours fait avec son frère décédé.

Très vite, Hinata retira ses bottes, garda ses chaussettes et retira sa chemise. Elle portait maintenant uniquement son jean et un débardeur.

Sasuke lui ôta sa veste et ses baskets uniquement.

Ils se mirent face à face ― en positon de défense. Hinata le fixa, un sourire malsain aux lèvres, tandis que Sasuke la regarda froidement.

- Tu peux envoyer, j'attends juste ton signal pour commencer.

- J'ai peur de te blesser, princesse.

- Oh ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Ils se détaillèrent un moment droit dans les yeux.

Quand soudain elle leva son poing droit sur le visage de Sasuke qu'il l'esquiva aisément. Il lança son pied en avant et toucha au genou Hinata. Elle manqua de justesse de s'effondrer.

Dans un grognement, elle recula et soudain se précipita vers lui. Elle glissa sous lui et se releva derrière lui.

Il se tourna et l'attrapa par le coude afin de lui tordre le bras. Mais avant qu'il le fasse dans un brusque mouvement elle se détacha de sa poigne. Précipitamment elle passa derrière lui et le bloqua en enroulant son bras autour de sa gorge. Sans pour autant l'étrangler.

Maintenant qu'il était immobile, Hinata l'attira difficilement vers le bas tandis que Sasuke tentait de se débarrasser des bras résistants d'Hinata.

- T'es plutôt têtue, grinça Sasuke.

- Je pensais que tu l'avais noté.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le Uchiha finisse par se libérer de la prise. Avec rapidité, il fit volte-face, donna un coup de poing sous le menton d'Hinata et un coup de pied dans ses côtes. Hinata tomba sur un genou, une plaquée au sol, légèrement essoufflée.

Il fonça à nouveau sur elle mais elle se ressaisit à temps et roula pour échapper Sasuke. Elle se redressa sur un genou et bondit sur lui et lança un coup de poing dans le ventre du Uchiha. Il grogna et attrapa ensuite le bras d'Hinata afin de la retourner pour la plaquer contre lui. Furieuse et piégée, Hinata grimaça et flanqua son coude dans l'estomac de Sasuke. Il ploya, grommela et lui porta un coup dans le dos afin qu'elle tombe. Elle tituba mais put se redresser et leva sa jambe pour l'abattre dans les côtes de Sasuke.

Sasuke rattrapa facilement sa jambe et la tira vers lui.

- Merde, jura-t-elle, frustrée.

Hinata essaya de retirer sa jambe dans les bras de Sasuke. Ce dernier fut excité devant l'image d'une Hinata enragée.

Il tira sur sa jambe. Elle faillit s'écrouler en arrière. Mais elle eut le réflexe de tendre ses bras, les paumes appuyés au sol. Sasuke la retint en passant une main dans le dos d'Hinata afin de la tenir en équilibre.

Hinata ravala difficilement sa salive. Sasuke était au-dessus d'elle, son regard plongé dans le sien. Il dévora du regard. Sa jambe retenue par le Uchiha, rasait la hanche de Sasuke.

La position dépendait de Sasuke. Il suffisait qu'il la relâche et elle s'écroule piteusement. Seulement il se contenta de la fixer intensément.

Hinata aussi. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. La main de Sasuke passa sous discrètement sous chandail et caressa sa peau laiteuse. Elle frissonna, les yeux fermés.

Elle se reprit, ouvrit grand les yeux et s'agita violemment pour parvenir à se détacher de Sasuke. Il finit par la lâcher. Troublé. Debout, sur ses deux pieds, elle tenta de retrouver son sang-froid. Elle rejeta, en arrière, ses cheveux mêlés devant ses yeux.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas tout donné parce que pour toi : je suis une fille.

- Je ne frappe pas les femmes. Je les respecte.

Elle se mit à rire mauvais et applaudit.

- Bravo, je n'ai jamais entendu d'aussi gros mensonge !

Il plissa ses yeux, circonspect.

- T'as voulu me tuer ou quoi ?

- J'avais besoin de me défouler.

Elle avait surtout besoin d'évacuer la colère qui la rongeait.

- Ne t'attends pas à des excuses de ma part.

- J'en ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui, coupa Konan.

Hinata et Sasuke se retournèrent aussitôt. Ils avaient oublié la présence de Konan. Hinata devint rouge pivoine et Sasuke se gratta les cheveux, l'air peu gêné.

- Tu te débrouilles assez bien. On a juste à te perfectionner. Ça va être rapide, garantit Konan.

- C'était assez court pour évaluer, non ?

- Pas vraiment.

Hinata garda son sourire embarrassé. Pendant que Konan les examinait.

Elle n'avait pas manqué une miette de leur combat ni la main baladeuse de Sasuke ni leur regard intense échangé. Les bras croisés, Konan quitta la salle et hurla depuis le couloir.

- Dépêchez vous, il reste encore beaucoup de chose à découvrir.

Moi aussi d'ailleurs, pensa-t-elle en faisant allusion à la relation qu'entretenait Hinata et Sasuke.

Hinata se glissa vivement hors la salle et sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Elle le sortit et lut alors le message qu'elle venait de recevoir. Un sourire resplendit sur son visage.

C'était Gaara qui l'invitait à manger au restaurant ce soir.

* * *

**_PortgasD Anita, michiSaru, mmi1444 _: je vous remercie de plus belle pour vos longues et plaisantes reviews ! Elles m'ont beaucoup touchés, je m'excuse pour le manque de poste pendant ces deux semaines mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps je suis en plus souvent fatiguée ― physiquement. Allons savoir pourquoi ? Bref, j'espère vous revoir d'ici là, je vous embrasse fort, bisous à vous mes belles !**


	12. C'est ça ta raison ?

Un sourire accroché aux lèvres, Hinata répondit avec enthousiasme au message de Gaara sous le regard curieux et plissé de Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qui lui fait autant sourire, à elle, se demanda-t-il.

Discrètement, Sasuke parvint à voir au-dessus de l'épaule d'Hinata le nom inscrit de l'expéditeur. Gaara, lut-il. Il fronça ses sourcils et regarda plus bas pour tomber sur le message que ce Gaara avait envoyé. Ses yeux se plissèrent encore plus lorsqu'il tomba sur la réponse d'Hinata. Silencieux derrière elle, il se crispa alors.

« Je pense que ça me fera vraiment beaucoup de bien de te revoir, ça me permettrait de me changer les idées. Tu me tiens au courant lorsque tu viendras me chercher alors. Bise » À Gaara.

Il recula alors enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Furieux, il repensait à ce Gaara. Il ne savait pas pourquoi... mais il le détestait déjà.

Hinata qui n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Sasuke derrière elle, rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et releva son regard vers Konan. Elle remarqua qu'ils étaient maintenant devant deux grandes portes. Konan les poussa de ses deux mains et pénétra tandis qu'Hinata et Sasuke la suivirent.

- Ici, tu apprendras l'art de tirer avec une arme à feu. Cette pièce est aménagée pour ce type d'entraînement, on n'entend aucun coup de feu à l'extérieur de cette pièce. C'est sur les mannequins ainsi que les cibles que tu t'exerceras. Il va falloir que tu sois parfaite. Mais vraiment. En moins de deux semaines faut que tu parviennes à toucher toutes ces cibles.

- Je vois... Murmura Hinata en scrutant la pièce. Mais est-ce possible en deux semaines ? Enfin je veux dire, je n'ai jamais touché une arme...

Les bras croisés, Konan secoua sa tête.

- Ce n'est pas une question de temps mais plutôt une question d'envie.

- Tu la surestimes beaucoup trop, c'est impossible Konan. Elle ne sera jamais capable en deux semaines.

Hinata se retourna sec vers Sasuke, le regard sombre.

- Pour qui tu te prends pour me juger ?

Le Uchiha prit un malin plaisir à voir Hinata énervée.

- Pour Sasuke Uchiha, lança-t-il narquoisement.

Hinata claqua sa langue contre son palais mais avant de se concentrer sur Konan, elle lui jeta un regard particulièrement glacial. Sasuke arqua un de ses sourcils, le sourire en coin.

- Personnellement, je te sens apte, après il suffit que tu es un bon professeur et un peu de volonté. Sinon je vais t'expliquer en gros ce qui va se passer. Mais avec plus de détails.

Hinata acquiesça alors.

- Demain on se réunira pour le petit rituel. En fait, tu vas devoir prêter fidélité à L'Akatsuki devant nous tous. Une sorte d'allégeance si tu préfères ou de pacte... Je ne sais pas si ce que je vais te dire maintenant va te séduire mais tu devras te faire graver le symbole. Sur ta peau. C'est une marque qui permet de reconnaître les mafieux et de nous différencier avec les citoyens normaux, normalement ce ne sont que les groupes mafieux qui se reconnaissent entre eux. Par exemple un membre Senju peut me reconnaître en tant que membre de L'Akatsuki et vice-versa.

Hinata frissonna.

- Un tatouage ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça... Répondit Konan.

La Hyûga plissa ses sourcils, perplexe et lança un regard interrogatif vers Sasuke qui haussa simplement ses épaules.

- Puis si tout ce passe bien, tu deviens un membre véritable aux yeux de touts les membres principaux.  
- Je vois... enfin j'ai saisis.

- Pour ton professeur j'ai pensé à te mettre Pein, mais il est dernièrement beaucoup trop débordé et puis je suppose avoir trouvé meilleur.

Sasuke plissa son regard en sondant celui de Konan. Son visage était impassible et ne laissait rien paraître et rien deviner. Il soupira pendant qu'Hinata regardait elle aussi, Konan réfléchir.

- Sasuke.

- Hum ? Dit-il impassiblement.  
- Eh bien je t'ai choisi.

Il regarda machinalement Hinata qui avait les yeux écarquillés.

- Sasuke... mais, euh, je ne risque pas d'aller loin avec lui comme professeur...

- C'est sûr qu'avec une fille aussi lente, je pourrais jamais aller assez loin, répliqua-t-il.

Hinata leva un sourcil et toisa de manière méprisante Sasuke qui souriait en coin.

- Oui, je le vois bien t'assister.

- J'ai mieux à faire sérieusement. Prend un autre prof, lâcha Sasuke en voulant quitter la salle mais Konan attrapa son bras pour l'arrêter.  
- Écoute, tu n'as pas à contester mes choix. J'ordonne et tu obéis. Tu assisteras Hinata et un point c'est tout. Et Hinata, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je suis convaincue de mon choix.

Résignée, Hinata hocha la tête tandis que Sasuke soupira bruyamment son mécontentement.

- On peut y aller maintenant, finit Konan en quittant la pièce.

Sans adresser un regard à Sasuke, Hinata quitta aussitôt la pièce. Désormais elle passera son temps dans ce bâtiment immense avec Sasuke. L'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle tentait de détester par ailleurs. Elle soupira et croisa ses bras et fixa le sol pensivement. Elle devait s'y faire... après tout son but demeurait toujours le même.

- Papa, murmura-t-elle en pressant son pendentif aux creux de sa main, celui que lui avait offert son père.

Elle releva son regard brusquement.

- Konan ! Est-ce possible que je passe voir le Boss ?

Konan hocha de la tête positivement.

- À condition qu'il soit encore dans son bureau. Je t'accompagne ?

- Non je vais me retrouver.

Elle se retourna alors et courut dans le couloir.

- Escalier droit, lança Konan.  
- Merci pour l'info, s'exclama Hinata en découvrant les escaliers en question et en les dévalant.

Arrivée devant la porte du bureau du Boss, Hinata se redressa, ajusta sa chemise et ses cheveux et toqua enfin. Quelques secondes après, elle reçut la permission d'y entrer. Elle ouvrit timidement la porte et tomba sur le regard du noir du Uchiha.

- Un problème ?

Elle secoua sa tête et referma la porte derrière elle.

- Nous n'avons pas parler de mon père. Je suis ici particulièrement pour que vous m'aidiez, comme vous l'avez fait avec Sasuke.

Il eut un sourire en coin et déposa le document qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

- Installe-toi. Ah d'ailleurs ! Très bon document.

Elle s'installa tandis qu'il continua.

- J'ai appris que tu avais fait une déposition mais qu'elle avait été suspendue. Et apparemment on t'aurait fait croire que ta déposition n'était pas solide pour pouvoir ouvrir une enquête, ce qui, en réalité, est totalement faux. Une personne... aurait apparemment payé un des procureurs afin de suspendre ton dossier qui devait être légalement ouvert. Cette personne reste anonyme. C'est illégal, certes, mais tu ne sais pas combien l'argent permet d'étouffer les lois.

Hinata resta un instant interrogative le temps que ce qu'elle venait d'entendre s'imprègne dans son cerveau. Elle écarquilla soudain ses yeux, indignée.

- Vous voulez dire que... que l'affaire aurait pu s'ouvrir si cette _mystérieuse_ personne n'avait pas payé ?

- Mon contact m'a dit qu'il se chargeait de retrouver l'identité de cette personne. Malgré le fait qu'il soit probable qu'il ne trouve aucune réponse.

Hinata cogita.

- C'est sûrement celui qui a tué mon père, ça ne peut-être que lui, ou un de ses complices ? Mais qui en dehors de la police et de ma sœur et au courant que j'ai fait une déposition ?

Il resta silencieux à sonder Hinata de son regard voilé de mystère.

- Et vous comptiez me le dire quand tous cela ?

Il haussa ses épaules.

- Peu importe, tu es venu me demander et je t'ai répondu.

- C'est vrai... au moins je suis certaine d'avancer grâce à votre appui.

Hinata soupira et balaya du regard brièvement le bureau du Boss.

- Je vais y aller, encore navrée de vous avoir importuné.

Il acquiesça et regarda Hinata quitter la pièce.

**Dans l'appartement de Sasuke, Kyoto, 14h18, Vendredi 14 Juin.**

Hinata et Sasuke rentrèrent dans l'appartement. Elle partit aussitôt dans sa chambre et déposa ses affaires au sol et se jeta sur son lit. Sur le dos, elle étendit ses bras et inspira longuement. Elle se retourna et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et soupira. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette histoire. Mais qui était cette personne ? Soudain elle se releva et quitta sa chambre. Elle passa dans le salon. Sasuke n'y était pas. Elle alla dans la cuisine et le découvrit en train de fouiller dans ses placards.

- T'as faim ?

Silencieusement, il se tourna vers elle un instant puis rabattit son regard dans le placard puis Hinata soupira.

- Tu peux y aller : je vais cuisiner.

Sasuke se sentit soulager puis quitta la pièce.

- Et dire que je ressens quelque chose pour lui. Je suis désespérante... Pensa-t-elle.

Sasuke, lui, partit se réinstaller sur le divan et repensa alors à Gaara. Elle allait vraiment se rendre à ce rendez-vous ? Et dans un restaurant ? C'était vraiment cliché, ce Gaara n'avait vraiment pas d'originalité. Sérieusement, Sasuke aurait trouvé un meilleur endroit qu'un simple restaurant. En tout cas, c'était ce que Sasuke se persuadait.

- Je suis certain que c'est qu'un PD et rien d'autre ce mec...

- Tu parles tout seul ?

Il releva son regard noir et plissé vers Hinata qui venait de débarquer dans la pièce.

- T'as vraiment pas de goût.

Il se leva et laissa seule Hinata perplexe pour retrouver sa chambre.

- Euh, OK...

**Dans l'appartement de Sasuke, Kyoto, 16h18, Vendredi 14 Juin.**

- On s'ennuie... soupira Hinata en s'affalant contre le fauteuil.

Sasuke concentré sur son téléphone, ne broncha nullement à la réplique d'Hinata. Elle gémit, croisa ses jambes, s'accouda ensuite à ses cuisses et posa ses mains autour de ses joues.

Elle scruta Sasuke, puis lui demanda :

- C'est quand que tu comptes m'entraîner ?

Il ne répondit toujours pas.

- Sasuke ?

On laisse tomber, j'ai l'impression de parler à un sourd, pensa-t-elle en virant sur la télévision qui passait un programme totalement...

- Merdique.

Sasuke leva un instant ses yeux vers Hinata puis reconsidéra l'écran de son cellulaire.

- Heureusement que Gaara m'a invité ce soir... Se dit-elle.

Le Uchiha releva aussitôt son visage regarder avec une grimace de dégoût qui surprit Hinata.

- C'était quoi cette grimace ?

- Rien.

- Ah...

Dans une moue, elle remonta ses lunettes de repos, qu'elle portait très rarement, et fronça ses sourcils. Il était vraiment bizarre, pensa-t-elle. Elle se leva alors et se dirigea à la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche.

Sasuke lui était resté dans le salon et discutait par message avec un de ses informateurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie du téléphone d'Hinata retentit. Il ne broncha d'abord pas, laissant le téléphone sonner longtemps. Mais la personne rappela. Dans un grognement, Sasuke chercha du regard ce téléphone et le trouva posé sur le fauteuil. Il le prit pour raccrocher seulement la personne rappela encore. Il finit par décrocher sans regarder le nom inscrit sur l'écran.

- Allô ? Dit-il.  
- Vous êtes ?

- Quelqu'un et vous ?

- L'oncle d'Hinata : Hizashi Hyûga et je souhaite parler à Hinata.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils.

- Ah vraiment ? Vous lui voulez quoi exactement ?

- Discuter avec ma nièce, pourriez vous me la passer.

- Elle est occupée, et puis je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille vous parler, dit-il sèchement.

- Sasuke ? Entendit-il derrière lui.

Il se tourna et découvrit Hinata le corps recouvert d'une simple serviette autour d'elle. Elle avait l'air perplexe.

- À qui tu parles ? Et puis rends moi mon téléphone, demanda-t-elle, en appuyant sa main sur les pans de sa serviette afin qu'elle ne tombe pas.

Il resta silencieux tandis qu'Hinata lui arracha le téléphone et le posta à son oreille.

- Allô ?

- Hinata, c'est ton oncle Hizashi. Je viens de revenir des USA et je viens d'apprendre que tu as quitté Tokyo ? Où te trouves-tu ? Et comment vis-tu toi et Hanabi ? Mais surtout pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Hinata fut surprise d'entendre son oncle. Un membre de leur famille semblait visiblement s'inquiéter d'elles pendant que les autres membres ne s'étaient nullement dérangé pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Mais elle fut davantage surprise parce qu'elle venait d'entendre de la bouche de Sasuke. Elle lui jeta un regard questionneur tout en répondant à son oncle :

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter mon oncle. Tout va bien, c'est juste que l'on a préféré se retirer de la maison et de la ville le temps que l'on se remette moi et Hanabi. Et puis on ne se sentait pas vraiment bien dans cette grande maison. Tu comprends ? Avec la mort de papa... on a préféré s'éloigner pendant un moment.

- Je peux te comprendre mais partir ainsi sans rien dire et prévenir n'était pas une bonne solution, tu as réussi à mettre les aînés en colère ainsi que les deux branches. Mais apparemment tu vas bien.

- Je suis désolée mais s'ils étaient vraiment inquiets ils auraient facilement pu nous retrouver.

- Tu n'as pas tort, excuses nous alors. Je voudrais te voir avec ta sœur cela fait un bon moment.

- Euh, je suis assez occupée maintenant.

- Ah et pourquoi ?

- Oui, j'ai, j'ai trouvé un travail à plein temps...

- Je vois et bien je t'appellerai souvent pour avoir de tes nouvelles mais il va falloir que tu passes à la maison pour que l'on parle sérieusement. Ton père est mort en laissant derrière lui beaucoup de responsabilités, tu le conçois j'espère ?

- Euh, oui... bien sûr... mais remettons cela la prochaine fois, ça me semble trop tôt.

- Très bien.

- Et tu faisais quoi en Amérique ?

- Je réglais des affaires avec l'entreprise familiale Nara maintenant que ton père est mort il ne peut plus investir sur sa part d'action, et donc je suis partie la racheter pour ne pas perdre son investissement. Je t'expliquerai plus tard en détails.

- OK, d'accord.

- Tu ne me dis pas où tu te trouves ?

- Je, euh,... Bégaya-t-elle.

- Ça ne fait rien, l'essentiel et de savoir si mes nièces se portent bien. Tu passeras le bonjour à ta petite sœur. Allez à bientôt.

- Oui...

Elle coupa alors et questionna aussitôt Sasuke, la voix remontée :

- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu as dit à mon oncle que je ne désirais pas le parler ?

Sasuke haussa ses épaules et partit enfiler sa veste.

- Je suis en train de te parler Sasuke, s'énerva Hinata en le suivant.

Tout en ignorant Hinata, il ouvrit la porte afin de quitter l'appartement sous le regard interloqué d'Hinata.

- C'est une blague ?

Dans le garage, Sasuke enfourcha sa moto et enfila son casque. Paré, il démarra aussitôt pour le QG.

- Faut que j'éclaircisse certains points.

**Dans l'appartement de Sasuke, Kyoto, 20h18, Vendredi 14 Juin.**

Entre temps, Sasuke était revenu mais l'avait soigneusement ignorée. Dans sa chambre, Hinata cogitait jusqu'à ce que son téléphone vibre.

« Je suis en bas. » De Gaara.

Hinata sourit à la lecture de ce message et enfila rapidement ses talons noirs. Perchée sur ses talons, elle se redressa et se considéra à travers la glace. Elle portait une robe blanche dévoilant simplement ses genoux et un blazer noir comme par-dessus. Elle s'était faite une longue queue de cheval.

Satisfaite, elle sourit et attrapa alors son sac afin de quitter sa chambre.

En traversant le couloir, le bruit de ses talons retentirent, Sasuke qui était dans la cuisine quitta la pièce et vit alors Hinata joliment habillée. Il la considéra et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Bon Dieu...

Là-dessus Hinata se tourna et tomba sur les yeux de Sasuke. Elle fronça ses sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Tu comptes sortir où comme ça ?

Elle soupira, ennuyée.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

- Parce que j'en ai envie.

Hinata lâcha un bref rire et avança vers le buffet de l'entrée pour récupérer ses clés.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'effleurer le trousseau de clé que Sasuke venait de plaquer sa main contre la sienne l'empêchant d'attraper ses clés. Elle frémit aussitôt à ce contact et retira très vite sa main. Soudainement pantelante.

- Tu vas où ? redemanda Sasuke, le regard noir.

Elle déglutit et leva son regard vers le Uchiha.

- Quelque part.

- Tss, ne joue pas avec moi à ça. Ça a le don de sérieusement m'énerver.

Hinata pencha légèrement son visage sur le côté.

- À un rendez vous, on m'a invité.

Il soutint son regard dur dans celui d'Hinata.

- Et avec qui ? Ça ne te regarde pas. Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

- Mais ça m'intéresse.

- Et pourquoi ?

- A ton avis.

- Je n'ai pas d'avis sur ton pourquoi. Laisse-moi récupérer mes clés.

- Tu as un petit copain pourquoi tu ne vis pas chez lui ?

- Que... comment ? S'étrangla-t-elle. Je n'ai pas de petit copain... c'est juste un ami.

- Bien sûr.

- Mais à quoi tu joues Sasuke ? Oh et puis merde... pourquoi je m'embête à te comprendre. Tu peux garder tes clés, mon ami se fera une joie de m'héberger pour une nuit.

Sasuke retira automatiquement sa main de ses clés. Hinata roula des yeux avant de les récupérer et partir.

En bas du bâtiment, Sasuke aperçut Gaara appuyé contre sa voiture. Les yeux rivés au sol et les bras croisés, Hinata dût se poster devant lui et pencher son visage afin de croiser son regard. Il fut légèrement étonné puis se redressa et regarda Hinata avec un sourire.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, et toi ? Rougit-elle.

Elle avait remarqué le regard insistant de Gaara sur elle. Il l'avait complètement dévoré du regard.

- Je te trouve ravissante.

Hinata esquiva son regard pour river son regard au sol. Elle était gênée.

- Allez, montes.

Hinata releva son visage et tomba sur son regard doux ainsi que son sourire. Elle acquiesça et grimpa dans le véhicule pendant que Gaara fit le tour afin de monter aussi. Maintenant installé devant le volant, il démarra la voiture et roula aussitôt.

Pendant le trajet Gaara et Hinata discutèrent sur tout et rien. Durant leur discussion, ils apprirent chacun qu'ils aimaient le même style de musique. Hinata avait branché son téléphone sur le tableau de bord de la voiture et ils écoutaient les musiques qui défilaient et parfois, Hinata s'amusait à chanter sous le regard rieur de Gaara.

- Hé ! Je chante si faux que ça pour que tu te moques ? Demanda-t-elle en tapotant faiblement l'épaule de Gaara.

- Non, c'est seulement ton enthousiasme qui me fait sourire.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant je suis plutôt timide, mais avec toi je me sens plus à l'aise...

Il décrocha son regard de la route pour regarder Hinata. Il eut alors un sourire en remarquant Hinata chanter dans un murmure. Il regarda à nouveau la route et nota qu'il venait d'arriver.

Il chercha un parking et se gara alors tandis qu'Hinata retira du tableau de bord son téléphone pour le ranger dans la poche de sa veste. Après s'être garé, Hinata et Gaara descendirent du véhicule.

- Viens. Lança Gaara en tendant son bras vers Hinata.

Elle hocha la tête et attrapa la main de Gaara. Ils avaient l'air d'un couple ainsi. Ils marchèrent vers le restaurant et y entrèrent enfin. Gaara discutait avec la femme d'accueil tandis qu'Hinata scrutait le restaurant. Elle aimait déjà beaucoup le décor avec ses couleurs chaudes et enivrantes. Lorsque Gaara eut terminé, il mena Hinata vers leur table. Il semblait que Gaara l'avait déjà réservée. Ils s'installèrent alors.

- L'endroit te plaît ?

- J'aime beaucoup, ces couleurs chaleureuses me rappellent indirectement l'Inde.

- L'Inde ?

- Tu ne trouves pas ?

- Non ce n'est pas par rapport à ça, je veux dire t'as l'air de bien connaître l'Inde en fait.

- C'est un pays que j'aimerai visiter.

- J'y suis allé avec un groupe d'étudiant lorsque j'étais encore à la fac pour une mission humanitaire.

- Ah bon ? Dit-elle les yeux admiratifs.

- Le temps d'une semaine seulement. Si tu veux, je te montrerai des photos.

- Je veux bien les voir alors.

- Je te ramerai tout ça la prochaine fois.

- Merci... Sourit-elle.

- Oh fait, en parlant de chez moi, pendant le trajet tu m'avais dit que tu recherchais un appartement ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Il y a un appartement libre dans mon immeuble et le loyerreste franchement correct surtout pour des jeunes comme nous.

- Ah bon ?

- Tu peux passer chez moi pour que tu voies à quoi ressemble l'appartement. Un deux pièces mais assez spacieux.

Hinata cogita puis sourit :

- Ça me tente, tu me donnes une date et je viendrai voir tout ça. Gaara acquiesça alors dans un hochement de tête.

Le serveur apparut alors :

- Voici l'entrée que vous avez commandé...

Ils mangèrent l'entrée, le plat puis le dessert. Hinata s'était régalée et commençait à apprécier davantage d'être avec Gaara. Elle parvenait à rire et dialoguer sans retenue. C'était comme si elle l'avait toujours connu. Soudain une musique enveloppa la pièce. Hinata s'arrêta de rire et écouta la musique.

- C'est celle de mon père... Murmura-t-elle.

- Ton père ? Elle se tourna vers Gaara.

- La chanson. Une de ses préférées. Il m'arrivait de danser là-dessus avec mon père apparemment ma mère l'adorait et donc mon père aussi.

- Désolé.

- C'est rien... rien... Dit-elle en calant quelques mèches derrières ses oreilles, la tête baissée sur son assiette. Gaara regarda autour de lui et remarqua des couples se lever afin de danser sur cette musique. Il regarda Hinata qui était triste. Elle devait certainement être nostalgique... en repensant à son père défunt.

Hinata trifouillait à l'aide de ses baguettes, son assiette puis murmura :

- Je lui écrasais souvent les pieds, je danse comme un pied, rit-elle nerveusement.

Gaara eut un triste sourire. Il considéra Hinata longtemps puis se leva brusquement et se posta devant Hinata, la main tendue vers elle.

- Je suis certain que tu mens.

- Non, je ne te mens pas du tout. Je ne sais pas danser.  
- Lève-toi. Sourit-il.

Hinata eut un léger sourire et déposa sa main dans celle de Gaara et se leva. Elle suivit Gaara qui l'amena au milieu de la salle. Maintenant encerclait par d'autres couples, Gaara déposa ses mains sur les hanches d'Hinata.

Hinata enroula timidement ses bras autour de sa nuque. Ils se regardèrent alors et tournoyèrent doucement.

- Tu sembles avoir raison... je ne t'ai pas encore écraser.

Il rit tandis qu'Hinata déposa sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux. Ils dansèrent ainsi longtemps sur cette musique au timbre doux et entraînante. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, Gaara tourna sa tête et découvrit Hinata en train de pleurer silencieusement. Il la pressa contre lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Maintenant garde un souvenir de moi et toi en train de danser en entendant cette musique, d'accord ?

Elle sourit doucement et finit par rire tout en acquiesçant dans un hochement de tête.

- J'essayerai.

- T'as intérêt.

Un rire cristallin quitta ses lèvres.

- Merci Gaara.

Il sourit alors et leva légèrement son visage. Il secoua sa tête et se sentit honteux. Honteux de ce qu'il faisait.

**À l'extérieur de l'appartement de Sasuke, Kyoto, 22h42, Vendredi 14 Juin.**

Hinata sortit du véhicule tandis que Gaara fit pareil de l'autre côté. Elle soupira et remonta le col de son blazer. Les mains dans les poches, Gaara s'approcha d'Hinata afin de lui dire au revoir.

- À bientôt alors.

Elle hocha de la tête avec un sourire.

- Avec plaisir, merci encore. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée.

- J'espère.

- Tu me vois te mentir ?

Il rit et secoua sa tête.

- Bon, je vais y aller alors.

**Dans l'appartement de Sasuke, Kyoto, 22h40, Vendredi 14 Juin.**

Sasuke s'était accoudé à la rambarde de sa terrasse et fumait tout en fixant le ciel constellé quand crissement de pneus le décrocha de sa contemplation. Il baissa son regard et aperçut alors Hinata quitter un véhicule avec un roux. Il les vit discuter rapidement. Hinata semblait toute rayonnante contrairement à tout à l'heure dans les locaux de l'organisation.

- Ce salaud semble s'être bien occupée d'elle...

Soudain, il vit Gaara s'approcher dangereusement d'elle. Il pencha son visage et embrassa légèrement Hinata. Il retira sa cigarette et l'écrasa violemment sur la rambarde.

Les yeux pleins de colère, il les fixa et sentit une vague de colère secouer son corps devant cette image. Hinata embrassé par un autre homme. Son poing se crispa et il remarqua Hinata se figer. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise et avait plaquées ses mains contre ses lèvres. Elle bafouilla quelque chose puis fila aussitôt dans le bâtiment. Pendant que Gaara passa une main dans ses cheveux et entra dans son véhicule pour finalement repartir.

Les veines de Sasuke bouillonnaient malgré lui. Il entendit la porte claquée. Brusquement il sortit du balcon et partit vers l'entrée. En voyant Hinata poser ses clés et retirer son élastique de ses cheveux, il la plaqua brutalement contre la porte et plaqua ses deux mains contre le mur, de chaque côté d'elle en plongeant son regard viril, possessif dans celui d'Hinata.

Hinata ne comprenait rien. Déjà qu'elle avait les idées assez confuses par le baiser de Gaara. Il fallut qu'elle se retrouve deux minutes après ce baiser contre Sasuke. Elle ne saurait comment l'expliquer mais Sasuke... _l'embrassait_. Elle ne croyait toujours pas ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans les yeux du Uchiha, une sorte de désir... d'envie. Mais _pourquoi_ ? Et surtout _quoi _?

- Sasuke...

- Tu m'as menti.

- Menti de quoi encore ?

- Tu sors avec quelqu'un. Je t'ai vu.

- Non... non, tu te trompes...

- Dis-moi... qu'es-ce que tu le trouves ?

- Mais rien ! Je ne suis même pas avec lui...

- Tes lèvres...

- …

Il les fixa avec tant d'envie.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ?

- Ton parfum...

Sasuke l'embrassait désormais. Il cloua les deux mains d'Hinata au-dessus d'elle, plaqua son corps baraqué contre le sien pour l'immobiliser. De sa main libre, il renversa la tête d'Hinata en arrière et écrasa sauvagement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Hinata resta un moment stupéfaite par l'action de Sasuke. Quand elle sentit sa lèvre inférieure être tirée sensuellement, Hinata gémit contre sa bouche et s'accrocha à lui.

Sasuke eut un sourire en coin et poursuivit son baiser en explorant sa bouche avec sa langue.

Le baiser devint alors lent et lascif. Timidement elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Sasuke tandis que se dernier n'abandonnait plus les lèvres sucrés et désormais rougies d'Hinata. Il descendit ses mains pour les poser sur les hanches d'Hinata et la plaqua davantage contre lui tandis qu'Hinata sentait sa tête se brouiller d'ivresse et sa conscience s'effriter par ce baiser fougueux. Un baiser dans lequel Hinata et Sasuke avait compris une chose... Quelque chose qu'Hinata l'avait accepté mais pas encore Sasuke qui s'entêtait à croire le contraire.

Soudain Sasuke retira ses mains des hanches d'Hinata et se déchira du baiser. Il recula tout en contemplant Hinata qui était toute pantelante et perdue. Elle plissa son regard devant un Sasuke devenu impassible et froid. La soif de désir qu'elle avait lu dans le regard de Sasuke s'était comme... volatilisée.

Il se retourna et voulut partir mais Hinata le rattrapa par le bras. Il se tourna et baissa son regard pour croiser les yeux voilés incompréhension.

- C'était quoi ça ?

Il fronça ses sourcils avec un sourire en coin.

- Je voulais te montrer c'est quoi un vrai baiser...

Elle écarquilla ses yeux, choquée, et arqua un sourcil.

- C'est ça ta raison ?

Il hocha la tête. Hinata se sentit aussitôt humiliée, blessée mais surtout meurtrie. Comment avait-elle pu croire un instant qu'il pouvait ressentir un quelconque sentiment pour elle... Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas repoussé ? Elle qui avait cru sentir de l'amour à travers ce baiser. C'était tellement enrageant, tellement humiliant. Elle ravala ses larmes, blessée et lâcha le bras de Sasuke. Elle hocha la tête et murmura :

- Je vois...

Son sourire en coin se dissipa, il examina Hinata. Il se demandait comment allait-elle réagir.

- Je vois... répéta-t-elle en plongeant nerveusement sa main dans ses longs cheveux. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas craquer.

- T'es qu'un gros salaud ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle tourna ses talons et voulut fuir seulement Sasuke la retint le bras. Elle se tourna brusquement et le gifla violemment. Les yeux voilés de colère et de larmes, elle l'avertit.

- Ne me touche pas ! Cria-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Sasuke eut un pincement au cœur en découvrant qu'il venait de faire pleurer Hinata. Il tenta de s'approcher d'elle mais elle recula et tendit son bras afin de mettre une distance entre eux.

- Tu ne sais pas combien je souffre... Sasuke... tu ne sais pas tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête... je suis perdue, totalement perdue, je ne me reconnais même plus ! Ce n'est pas moi, celle que tu as devant toi n'est pas la Hinata d'autrefois... Depuis la mort de mon père, je ne suis plus la même, mais détruite, désemparée et enragée à la fois... Je pensais, je pensais que tu étais celui qui réussirait à rendre mon quotidien plus facile, plus gai, comme tu as réussi au départ... Mais je me suis visiblement encore trompée... Tu es celui qui me détruit encore plus... chaque jour. Celui qui se permet de jouer avec moi comme si j'étais une vulgaire poupée... qui se permet d'entrer dans mon cœur sans que je l'aie accepté... Tu crois que je suis pas assez troublée, perdue, c'est ça ? JE tente de te haïr par tout les moyens... mais voilà, malgré le fait que tu me fais du mal... je, je,... je te hais !

Elle se tourna aussitôt et ouvrit violemment la porte pour dévaler les escaliers et se retrouver dehors. Sa vue était floutée par les larmes. Elle gagna l'extérieur de l'immeuble et marcha rapidement, en pleurs. Elle tenta de sécher ses larmes mais elles revenaient toujours au galop. Elle en avait assez, assez que l'on joue avec elle. Assez d'être naïve, assez d'être tombée amoureuse d'un gros _salaud_, qui devait sûrement se moquer d'elle en ce moment même. La voir aussi brisée devait lui faire bien rire. Elle en avait assez de tout.

Sans savoir où elle se rendait et toute chamboulée, elle marchait encore et encore lorsqu'elle sentit une main saisir son poignet. Automatiquement elle se tourna la main levée, persuadée que c'était Sasuke. Mais elle tomba sur une silhouette dissimulé par l'obscurité du soir.

- Sasuke ?

- Erreur ma belle.

Elle frissonna à l'entente de cette voix rêche. Elle sentit la peur la crisper.

- Mais... Elle voulut se détacher de sa poigne mais la main semblait récalcitrante.

- Mais lâchez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Hurla-t-elle, apeurée.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu sais très bien ce que je recherche...

**Je réponds brièvement à vos reviews car là j'ai très peu de temps. Bref, je suis vraiment émue par vos commentaires : PortugasD Anite (une vraie fidèle héhé, j'en ai de la chance.) De toi Mamsayi... je suis ravie que tu aimes mon histoire ! Merci pour ton soutien 3 et snickers Boom, j'ai été vraiment troublée par ton commentaire, je dirai que c'est le tien qui m'a poussé à poster le chapitre, et à trouver du temps pour le faire ! Tu as passée ta nuit à la lire, je suis étonnée... et flattée :D ! Ça me va droit au cœur ce que tu m'as dis, j'espère que la suite va te satisfaire, que tu aimeras autant. En tout cas j'ai été agréablement surprise de vos doux commentaires ! Vous êtes des amours !  
**


End file.
